White Shadows
by Eclipse Mueller
Summary: Cat hasn't been seen since he was akumatized. There are only hints of him. He is missed. Cat fights the remains of darkness within his soul, each day growing stronger in strength. But not everything appears as it seems. Hawkmoth is now fearful for his akumas as each is hunted. What will happen to Cat? Will he be freed from the stirring darkness or drag others to suffer his fate?
1. Shadows

_Two dark shadows sprang across rooftops, their tails whipping behind them as they followed a dame dressed in a red and black spotted suit. She was aware of being followed but was unsure of who it was. She kept glancing over her shoulder as the two wove in and out of the dark shadows._

 _The younger Kitty yearned to approach his Lady and speak to her, even get a verbal scolding from her about how long he had been absent; but, he had orders from his guardian not to. Just till his training was finished._

 _Both came to a halt when the black haired Ladybug came to a stop on the building neighboring the Agreste Mansion. One crouched at the shadowed edge of the building they were on, the tip of his tail flicking lazily as he watched his Lady whirl around._

 _Ladybug's yo-yo whizzed in a red blur, she scanned the shadows where the pair of cats resided. The younger cat moved farther back into the shadows. Cat Noir sighed; he missed talking to his Lady. He hasn't spoken to her in about five weeks._

 _"What is your name going to be?" Cat Noir asked his cousin as he looked at him from the corner of his eye. He turned his gaze to his once home. How he missed his father. He could feel the other's eyes burning into him._

 _He glanced at him to see his cousin raise an eyebrow, his sapphire blue eyes sparkling with amusement. Cat pouted as his ears dropped. He has been trying to give his cousin a hero's name but he had dismissed each one with a shrug. "I don't need a name. I think I'll be fine with sticking to the shadows with you while your Lady takes all of the credit." Cat Noir rose to his feet and sprang off the tall building, diving head first before pulling his staff out to catch himself on the building below. His cousin landing nimbly beside him._

 _Cat searched the nearby billboards pasted with his civilian identity, looking for one that hadn't been lit up yet. "But what am I going to call you? I can't keep calling you 'Cat Noir two point oh'." He huffed as he landed on the grate sticking out of the bottom. His cousin pulled himself up beside him, swinging his legs over the edge as they watched Ladybug's yo-yo latch onto the poles of the Agreste Mansion._

 _Cat caught his cousin's wide smile as he tilted his head. "All right then. You choose a name for me." Cat raised an eyebrow before a Cheshire smile stretched from ear to ear._

 _"How about Shadow Cat? Like Shadow the hedgehog." Cat Noir teased as he crossed his legs, leaning back on his hands. He watched his cousin from the corner of his eye. 'Shadow' Cat graced him with a confused look, his brows furrowing together._

 _"Who is Shadow?" Cat Noir sighed as he shook his head. He turned his gaze to Ladybug in time to see the doors of his home open. She glanced back once more and disappeared within the bowels of the Agreste mansion._

 _Cat Noir gave a soft groan as his cousin adjusted himself, he lay on his stomach. His elbows rested on the grate while he placed his chin on his laced fingers. He held his legs over his body while they crossed at his ankles, the tip of his tail twitching. He regarded Cat Noir with his blue eyes, waiting for what teasing came next._

 _"Never mind." Cat Noir just gave him a smile filled with fangs. He now lived with his cousin, Félix_ [EM1] _, who was Cat Noir before him. Félix wanted to quit being Cat Noir ever since the ring was first placed in his care._

 _He never managed to get the kiss he needed from his Lady. She just gave him a kiss out of pity when she had found out, but that only got rid of the ring. Not the cursed luck. He now had to remain as 'Cat Noir' until he finished training the new one. He wasn't sure how long it would take, or what he needed to do._

 _'Shadow' Cat flashed Cat a rare sly smile. He got to his feet when the Agreste door opened. Cat Noir sat up straight. 'Shadow' Cat flipped off the grate, landing on the building below. Unlike Cat Noir, he had nothing to use as a weapon unless you count his fangs and claws._

 _"What more is there to_ chat _about?" Cat Noir said aloud, ignoring Ladybug when she snapped her attention in their direction. Cat knew that they were far enough away that she couldn't hear their words. She just heard voices. "I will call you Phantom Cat. It's either that or I call you by your real name." Cat Noir shrugged with one shoulder as a smile curled his mouth. A small smirk curled the taller cat's lips._

 _"I shall go by Phantom Cat." The older cat said with huff before an idea popped into his head. "My little chaton." Phantom Cat chuckled at the face Cat Noir made before he leaped off the building, darting toward the fence as Ladybug looked towards the house, staring longingly at Adrien's window._

 _A sad smile curled Cat's mouth as he thought about her. His thoughts turned to what remained inside of him. He would most likely never see her again_ because _he wanted to protect her._

 _A sigh escaped him as his thoughts drifted to his partnership. He smiled; wondering what Ladybug's reaction would be to two 'Cat Noirs'._

* * *

 **Thank you to the guest who pointed the coding out to me.**


	2. Chapter 1: Lady Noir

Chills crawled along my spine when I landed on the house neighboring the Agreste mansion. I could feel the heavy weight of eyes watching me. I whirled around when I could take it no more. I tensed, ready for anything that would spring at me. I have been jumpy ever since Cat Noir disappeared. I froze. Something slinked back into the shadows. Chills raced up and down my spine. They still watched me.

The heavy weight disappeared when a soft voice called the owner. I watched as a dark shadow shifted before disappearing all together. Shudders raced through my body. I turned my attention to the building before me. I sprang forward, aiming for the polls at the very top of the Agreste mansion.

I lowered myself to the front door. I gently tugged on the string before the yo-yo zipped back to me. I stiffened when the heavy eyes returned. I glanced over my shoulder only to see street lights flickering off and on. I couldn't ignore the heavy foreboding feeling following me whenever I got a tail. Tikki says that it was extreme bad luck. I had yet to meet the owner of such luck.

A tremor ran down my spine. I stared at the ivory double doors looming before me. I wasn't scared of anything. Especially Adrien's father. Though he acted like a heartless man. I growled softly at the thought.

I took a deep breath before knocking. The heavy weight of the gaze left as soon as the doors opened. I stared at the woman who answered. She adjusted her red-rimmed glasses. Her dark-purple hair had been laced into a neat bun. "Mr. Agreste has been expecting you for quite some time now." The woman said in an emotionless voice.

I nodded before following the woman in, the weight of my watcher returning as the door closed. "Hello Ladybug." A male voice called. I turned my attention to the speaker. Gabriel Agreste descended to the bottom step of his massive staircase. He signaled for his assistant to leave. She complied by stepping outside. The doors closed with a quiet thud. "I assume you are here searching for your partner?"

I bobbed my head before focusing my attention on him. "You are his father. Do you know why he hasn't been showing up for his patrols?" The first week he didn't show to school or patrols, I perceived it as his father being over protective. I didn't think much of it. I also figured that his Father knew about his double life.

The second week of Cat Noir's absence was worrying. I was beginning to speculate if I had imagined Cat Noir as Adrien. I wondered if he had been injured somehow but wasn't telling me. It was already onto the fourth week and neither Cat Noir nor Adrien have shown up to _anything_. I couldn't ask Kitty what was going on. Not even Cloé or Nino knew what happened to him.

I straightened myself. No time to brood on such thoughts. The only thing that mattered right now was my partner's safety. And the only person I could think of that knew, was Adrien's father.

"I can't tell you anything about Cat Noir." Gabriel said in his deadpanned voice. I narrowed my eyes. _How could he not know anything about his **own** son?_ "All I can really tell you is his identity; but, even then you must already know who he is since you are here searching for him."

"How can you not know about your own son?! He has been missing for four weeks!" I fumed as Gabriel raised a silver eyebrow.

"He isn't missing. He has gone to his cousin's; in other words—Ladybug—he's gone into hiding." I stared at him. My jaw hanging.

"What?"

"Adrien Agreste no longer lives here."

"Then you must surly know where he is if he is hiding. You are his father."

"I decided it was in his best interest if I didn't know where he is currently living. I don't know about his current whereabouts. All I know is that he shows up to his photoshoots with his cousin."

"Cousin?" I stared at him blankly. I didn't know Adrien had a cousin to begin with. And that was saying something. I knew _everything_ about the boy model. Gabriel nodded as he looked at his watch. The front door opened once more. _Is he just saying things to calm me down; or to get rid of me? Cat used to say that Hawkmoth sent the Akumas to Adrien's, err, his home because of Gabriel; could that be why Adrien moved?_

"Now if you'll excuse me Ladybug, I'm expecting a call," he turned around and started up the stairs. His assistant tapped my shoulder. I turned my attention to her as she pointed to the front door then pushed her glasses up her nose.

"Thank you for stopping by Ladybug. I'm sorry if Monsieur Agreste couldn't answer your questions." I glanced at the woman; she probably didn't know _anything_ about Adrien or Cat Noir. Probably the reason why she was outside. Adrien's father didn't want her to know. _I never really did get a_ good _look at Cat's face._ I huffed as the door closed behind me. _I'm beginning to think that Adrien has moved for his own safety and Cat Noir is ashamed of his actions. Yeah that's it. That's why he is refusing to show his face._

"Thank you for taking the time to let me into his busy schedule." I mumbled to myself before turning my attention to what once was Adrien's bedroom window. He was gone. _Where does his cousin live? Where has he gone to?_ Thoughts whirled around in my head at possible scenarios of what could have happened to Cat Noir. My chest tightened with worry.

I froze when someone's burning gaze rested on me. My skin crawled. The feeling of the cursed luck seeming to be worse than before. I slowly turned to face the fence. I stared at the black figure balanced on the points of the very top on the right side. The foreboding feeling of the cursed luck oozed from him. I flinched when one of the street lamps exploded, plunging his left side into darkness. The moon shone on his right.

He stared at me with his dark eyes, no emotion sparked within them. A soft breeze blew his wild pale gold locks from his eyes, revealing sparkling sapphires. The blonde hair brushed his shoulders. I still couldn't tell who he was with his black mask. His tail swished back and forth behind him— reminding me of Cat, though his tail was longer— passing his thigh high boots. He looked familiar. I just couldn't place where I had seen him before.

He raised a pale brow from the way I stared at him. A soft breeze messed with his collar, having it brush against his jaw bone; which led down into a V-neck that had a large golden bell hanging there. It chimed softly with his slightest movements. It was almost hard to hear. I flinched when the sound of metal clanging echoed throughout the silent night.

He bowed low, dragging my attention to his left arm as he held it out beside him. I raised an eyebrow at the sight of his glove reaching his mid-forearm. There were also pink cat pads on his finger tips and beneath his fingers; they stood out against all the black. I couldn't tell if he was an imposter, or just a big fan of Cat Noir. His black suit was similar to Cat's. It didn't shine like his; it was less shiny.

My gaze dropped to his compartment belt, wondering if he had one. My left eye twitched at the silver cat face buckle of his belt. Both belts crisscrossed beneath the silver cat-face, both seemingly resting on his hips before stretching behind him. I wouldn't be surprise if the belt was one. "I have a message for you, Ladybug," he said in such a soft sultry voice. His voice was devoid of any emotion. He straitened himself.

"Who are you?" I demanded while falling into stance. He looked familiar, even his voice was familiar but I couldn't place where I had seen him before _. Perhaps my cousin knows him? Alya should be able to find something about him, if he truly is a hero._ "Why do you look like Cat Noir? You're not an Akuma, are you?" _Unless_ he _is the cat that was partnered with Bri. Alya is not going to find anything about him. As far as the Parisians are aware of, the Ladybug before me didn't have a partner._

"Who I am doesn't matter." He folded his arms, his cold expression reminding me of a returning customer at my parent's bakery. "Cat Noir simply wants me to tell you not to worry about him." His voice echoed, giving me chills. He reminded me of Bri's crush. I blinked.

Shock burned my veins. He was no longer on the fence. The metal fence groaned and tilted forward. I could see that it was rusted and needed to be cleaned. "Hey wait!" I called and raced to the barrier. I scanned the area only to catch a glimpse of moving shadows. I scowled as a familiar voice laughed in the distance. I sprang over the fence, careful not to touch the rusting metal. I darted to where the laughter came from.

I grit my teeth as I halted at an unlit poster board. I landed on the grate at the bottom. Searching for clues to who was here and, if possible, Cat Noir. _That Mystery Cat was here. I can feel his lingering bad luck._

A cry of frustration escaped me. I dropped to the grate. Hot tears stung the corner of my eyes. I was growing tired of this charade of searching. I always had a feeling that he was near but out of reach and out of sight. There were always little hints that he was following me. A flash of black or silver. His laughter and random puns that seemed to echo with the wind. Even a flash of his staff. But then again, that could be Copycat.

I froze, feeling someone's gaze burning. I snapped my head up, wondering if Mystery Cat had shown up once more. Lady Noir stood on the building below. There were two more milky shadows behind her, both posed and ready. I stared at them. One of them was Mystery Cat. I could feel it. Bri and Tikki told me that only _Ladybugs_ , can sense the cursed luck of the black cats.

I kept a wary eye on them as I turned my attention to the female akuma. I clutched my yo-yo, prepared to use it. "Wait." Her crystal like voice called out as I scowled. I wasn't in the mood to deal with her.

"What is it?" I huffed as one of the shadows slinked closer, walking along the edge of the shadows as his tail briefly came into sight, his silver tail tip gleaming before vanishing into the shadows. _Cat Noir._ My heart raced before I pushed the idea out of my head. _It could be Copycat._ Even _if_ it was Cat Noir, I've been told that his bad luck was currently too weak to track. I would have to really focus to know if it was him.

Lady Noir cleared her throat. "Here." She took off her collar with the golden bell. "This is where my Akuma resides." I raised an eyebrow. She returned my stare, urgency growing in her blue eyes. "Hurry before he takes control." I sighed before springing off the grate, landing gracefully in front of her. I looked up in time to see a 'Cat Noir' disappear farther into the shadows followed by the other cat. Bad luck swirled in the air, almost as thick as ink. I blinked staring at what appeared to be inky darkness. I quickly grasped the collar. I didn't have time to think about it. There was an akuma to deal with.

"Why are you, exactly, doing this?"

"Because Cat Noir hasn't been seen in a long time." She said before she went ridged. Her blue gaze turning to glass. A pink butterfly outlined her face as she snatched the collar free from my grasp, startling me. "I'm sorry she isn't putting up much of a fight, shall we fix that?" Lady Noir purred; a frozen smile slowly curled her lips.

She tilted her head stiffly, reminding me of a doll. She clipped her collar back on with jerky motion. She grasped her staff. I flinched when a flash of silver zipped through the air, knocking hers out of her hand. Two silver staffs clattered to the ground before rolling towards the edge. Lady Noir scowled as she turned around with erratic movement. Something disappeared into the shadows. A frozen smirk graced her lips as she lifted her nose into the air, inhaling deeply.

She glanced back at me over her shoulder with the creepiest smile I had ever seen. Chills raced down my spine. "So the kitty has decided to come out and play?" Lady Noir hummed. "I have missed you." Lady Noir stiffly tilted her head, reminding me of a marionette. A protective growl vibrated as Lady Noir walked towards the shadows.

"Leave him." A deep voice resonated. I jerked my attention towards the shadows, searching and wondering who had spoken. They hadn't stepped from the shadows. Lady Noir rolled her eyes, humming to herself. She reached into the obscurities. Two black shapes slinked away from her. I stared at them; one remained in the shadows as the other slipped out.

I stared at him. He was the very same black cat who gave me Cat's message. He folded his arms. He seemed very lax. He also appeared to have no weapons other than his claws and exposed fangs. His expression was cold and blank of any emotion. "Cat Noir?" Lady Noir jerked back, her glassy eyes widening. "But I thought you no longer had the ring!" The Black Cat's right eye twitched as a familiar scowl curled his lips. He glared at her.

"I don't." He snapped. "And it's Phantom Cat." The butterfly outline sputtered. I watched in surprise as Cat Noir snuck up behind the female cat, his tail twitching behind him. I stared at Cat. My heart hammered in my chest, a soft flush colored my cheeks as joy pulsed through me. _He is still here._

"So this is the previous Cat Noir?" Lady Noir's cold gaze flicked up and down his lean form rather quickly. She scoffed. "This loser?" She laughed. Phantom Cat growled, exposing his lengthen canines. "The loser turns into what? A ghost?" He narrowed his eyes, a familiar frown curling his lips. I immediately got the distinct feeling not to mess with him.

Lady Noir shifted, seeming to sense the cursed luck flowing around him as his surroundings darkened a little. I saw the grin curling Cat's mouth, as if he knew Phantom's secret. The butterfly outline glowed brightly as Lady Noir became Hawkmoth's puppet once more.

"You've been around for quite a while." Phantom Cat murmured. Lady Noir gave a startled cry when the collar suddenly disappeared from around her neck. She whirled around as Cat Noir danced away from her. She sprang at Cat Noir. He hissed, biting the collar and darting away on all fours.

Phantom dived at her. She slipped away. Cat Noir perched himself on the chimney beside me. He was staring at her, his vibrant green eyes sparkling in amusement. His eyes narrowed as a growl vibrated from his chest. I froze when I felt fingertips brush against my earlobe. I smacked the hand. A hiss. I whirled around and flung my yo-yo before tugging on the string. I stared at the red and black weapon when it returned to me.

Cat Noir tilted his head, still holding the collar in his jaws. Lady Noir wasn't going after it. She was _trying_ to get my earrings. I grit my teeth. Did Hawkmoth not care about losing his puppet?

Cat dropped to the ground and handed me the collar before going for his metal staff. He watched Lady Noir from the corner of his eye. Phantom Cat seemed to be watching, like a teacher watches a student. Lady Noir charged me. I spun my yo-yo prepared to attack her when Cat Noir sliced his staff under Lady Noir's legs. She yelped.

Lady Noir glared at me with her glassy blue eyes. She rolled back onto the palms of her hands, kicking her feet up, allowing her body to follow the momentum. She got to her feet. I didn't understand how she did that with all her jerky movement. She swung her leg out, tripping me. She sprang on top, quickly snatching her collar from my grasp. She danced away from the outstretched claws of Cat Noir.

A startled cry escaped her when Phantom Cat stepped from the shadows. His clawed hands grasping her arms as his long belted tail wrapped around her legs, giving her little space to move. I flung my yo-yo towards the collar. I grasped the velvet black ribbon and tore it apart before dropping it onto the ground.

A snarl escaped the black female cat as she tried jerking forward. Cat hissed in response. My foot slammed down on the bell. I spun my yo-yo before releasing it towards the black-purple fluttering butterfly. Briefly, I saw a flash of impossible green eyes; staring intently at the butterfly. White teeth gleamed before the butterfly was snagged in my yo-yo.

I freed the insect. I directed my gaze in the direction I saw the teeth and eyes. I blinked, surprise coursed through me. Both cats were gone. _Was I imagining Cat Blanc's eyes just now?_

I turned my attention to the woman wearing black clothes as I grabbed her repaired collar, my thoughts briefly turned to the paper of Stoneheart before I dismissed the thought. Destroyed objects don't always need a 'miraculous Ladybug' to repair them.

I returned her collar as she looked around confused. She looked up at me. I gave her a friendly smile that seemed to calm her. "Can you get home by yourself?" I asked the woman as she gave a slow nod. My heart ached with nostalgia. I missed doing so many things with my kitty. Fist bump being one of them.

I released a sigh before handing her the spotted end of the yo-yo. She clung to the string as I lowered her to the ground. I turned and listened to the shadows, feeling the lingering bad luck. I slowly walked towards the edge of the building. Something wasn't right. I could sense it. It wasn't just the luck that I was sensing from both Cats either; well mostly the older one.

I didn't know if it was just my paranoia or how badly I missed Cat Noir. I searched the dark street, surprised to see dead street lights and occasionally wilting street lamps. I just knew that there was something wrong with Cat. Knowing him, he most likely hasn't shared his worries with anyone.

Ever since I believed I figured out who Cat was, I always could tell when something was bothering him. I don't know if it worked both ways or if it was only me. I assumed because he was the embodiment of bad luck. Something was _always_ happening to him. Whether it was in _or_ out of uniform.

* * *

 **Poor Ladybug and Chat Noir. Something seems to be separating them.**


	3. Chapter 2: Poison

I stared at my reflection in the bathroom body length mirror. My ears twitched. My reflection returned my panicked stare. I looked at my costume; I glanced at my hands, then along my arms before twisting around to look at my back. My tail slowly swayed back and forth. I returned my attention to the mirror. My costume remained black, no subtle hints of grays or white. No random urges to destroy a building and no glowing purple butterfly.

My throat flashed before I looked at the light switch. I turned it off to see if there was anything else to find. For a split horrifying second, I thought I saw a purple butterfly. I quickly flicked the light on. I stared at myself. I could feel Plagg's comforting presence.

I shook my head, still reliving the days I was Cat Blanc.

Félix has done everything he could do to help me. He was even taking therapy lessons, or whatever it is called, to help. Even Plagg has offered me comfort which means something. He usually doesn't try. So far neither of their works has done anything to help relieve my constant nightmares, or imagined urges.

I stared at my reflection. I flinched when something deep stirred within me. I couldn't tell what it was. I had two inside of me. One of them fluttered like a butterfly eager to get to a flower; and, I was the flower. The other lay dormant, waiting for the right opportunity. I didn't feel it till I had moved into Félix's house.

A shiver ran down my spine as I dug my claws into the bathroom sink, causing tiny fissures. I had always been aware of the poison after I was freed from the akumatized butterfly. I just didn't take much noticed of it until about two weeks ago when it started surfacing. It was small things, like snapping at my cousin, growling at Plagg, and the brief change in eye color and attitude.

I could hear a soft voice whispering in the depths of my mind, trying to gain my attention. I had ignored it, which kept my brief changes very short; but, I could feel the poison within me growing stronger as the days passed. I didn't think anything of it until today; when that veiny purple-black butterfly flew right in front of me.

Goose flesh ran along my arms as I shivered. I closed my eyes as my heart hammered against my ribs, trying to break free. I remembered the pain in my teeth and the urge to eat the butterfly. The urge to eat it was nothing new. For I had wanted to eat butterflies I chased as all cats do. The pain in my teeth alongside it was more alarming, as well as the sudden swelling of the poison.

I closed my eyes and turned away from the mirror. I released my transformation, pushing all thoughts of it aside. I could feel Plagg's worried gaze as I opened the bathroom door, not wanting his attention. He immediately zipped out upon smelling his cheese before pausing. He threw me a worried glance over his shoulder. I refused to meet his eyes.

Plagg doesn't know anything about it, Ladybug doesn't and neither does Félix. I want to keep it that way, for now at least. I wanted to see how far this thing went before I took it to anyone. Chills raced up and down my spine as I stepped out of the bathroom, prepared to eat what I needed.

"What was that about Adrien?" Félix's hard voice sounded behind me, causing me to jump. I whirled around with a gasp. He stared at me with his hard gaze while his fuzzy cat ears swiveled towards me. His nose twitched as he took in the scents coming from me. Concern softened his steely gaze. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. A swirl of dark purple lights started at his feet then went up, having his cat costume disappear.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" I swallowed. He opened his icy gray-blue eyes. He narrowed them as he studied me, not even flinching when the lightbulb above his head brightened, flickering on and off till it exploded.

"You vanished as if the Akuma butterflies were chasing after _you."_ He folded his arms, resting his weight on his right leg. He studied me as I shifted anxiously, his hard gaze burning holes into me. "What is wrong? What are you afraid of? You can tell me." Félix said in such a soft voice that it surprised me. He maybe cold and a bit emotionless when angry but he still showed me love, in his own way. He gave me lots more attention than my father ever did. Yes, the right kind.

"'Wrong'? Nothing's wrong." I laughed nervously before glancing at the door that led to the kitchen. "If you'll excuse me, I'm famished." I raced down the hallway, craving bread from Marinette's bakery. My thoughts kept turning to the black butterfly. The urge to eat one growing ever stronger. I could also feel Félix's gazing burning into me as I got the bread and cheese to make a sandwich.

Truth be told. That craving to eat that _akumatized_ butterfly scared me. I had never wanted to eat a butterfly with that kind of power. Not even as Cat Blanc. I glanced at Plagg as he finished munching on his cheese. I looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. I could skip homeschooling tomorrow and be out on patrol all day. Staying in the shadows all day was the hardest to do.

I know what you are thinking. I wanted to go to public school, so why return to being home schooled? Not only is it for my own protection, but Félix does invite other homeschooled kids over for me to hang out with –even though they irritate him—, that much I am grateful for.

"Plagg transform me!" I called as Plagg released a wale before being sucked into the ring, dropping his second slice of cheese. I glanced around, listening for my cousin before sneaking out the opened window. I could feel his gaze burning into me as I disappeared into the dark. He always seemed to know when I was sneaking out, but usually didn't say anything about it.

I heard him faintly calling my name. The poison stirred within me as my heart pounded. I was hoping it wouldn't take control of me. I was surprised when Plagg didn't notice it when it first awakened. It's almost like it was using me but it's also a part of me at the same time. It makes me wonder if Plagg will ever take notice of it, I kept hoping he will.

I pulled out my staff phone to look at the news, seeing if there was an akuma. I could use a distraction from the spreading poison. It was growing. I could feel it. It no longer just resided in my chest. I could feel it crawling lower; taking what space remained as if it was consuming me alive from the inside out. A chill rushed down my spine. I didn't like the thought of that.

My ears folded back. "If it isn't Cat Noir." An overlapping voice called my name. I turned around to see who the speaker was. My heart picked up speed as the poison seized the chance to spread even further. I blinked at the man behind me, the moonlight casting a silhouette.

A pinkish-purple butterfly outlined his red mask as a stiff smile curled his mouth. His brown eyes were glassy like Lady Noir's. He tilted his head stiffly. _Why do they tilt their heads?_ "I am Red Wasp." He bowed jerkily as his gauzed wings fluttered. He straightened like his invisible string had been yanked.

He was wearing thigh high brick red boots with dark red stinger like spikes on the rims. He waved at me woodenly as I gazed at his dark red gloves. They went to his elbows with spikes coming out the sides, reminding me of Batman. He had a dark red belt with a scabbard attached to it. He withdrew his sword and had the tip dig into the ground. He was waiting. I wasn't sure what Hawkmoth was waiting for.

A smile curled my mouth as I returned the bow, feeling my fangs scrape my bottom lip as I straightened. I unclipped my staff and spun it. "It is a pleasure to meet you." I purred as he blinked. I searched his person, searching for the very object that would house his akuma. My gaze landed on his sword as the possibility tickled my mind; it was an unnatural silver.

A delicious shiver raced down my spine at the thought of the butterfly. I licked my lips as my smile grew. The voice murmured with approval. I felt its control grow; I was helpless to stop it. Deep down, the other _thing_ stirred for the first time. It was watching, waiting to see what would happen.

I stiffened as the burning weight of someone's watchful gaze landing on me. I quickly glanced around as I raised my staff to block Red Wasp's lunge. A flash of blue caught my attention.

I returned my sights to my attacker, intending to investigate later.

I could feel another set of eyes burning into me as I charged forward, a aggressive grin curling my mouth. I brought it down on the sword just to have him deflect it. He jerkily sprang back. I leapt into the air; slamming my staff down hard on his sword while he held it above his head. The butterfly outline was still there but his movement was much smoother.

He stared at me with his glassy eyes. A wooden smile curled his face. Using his strength, he pushed me off. I flipped backward and landed on my feet. I bristled as ripe hot ire boiled my blood. I glared at him through my lashes. A low hiss escaped me while he tilted his head, the wooden smile still upon his face.

I rose to my feet as I slowly circled him. He did the same. The voice in my head became my own. A yowl escaped me as I darted towards him, swinging my staff at him. He countered it. The sound of clashing metal echoed throughout the tall buildings surrounding us.

Snarls echoed as he blocked my lunges and thrusts. A low threatening growl escaped me. I charged him, our weapons clashing. Sparks lit the night when our weapons slid till we were face to face.

A dark smile curled my mouth. I brought my knee up, ramming into his groin. A howl of pain escaped him. He backed away from me, taking deep breaths. I scurried towards him, aiming for his sword as he brought it up to meet my staff. Surprise ripped through me while he gave me another wooden smile.

I sprang back when he slashed the air with his once more jerky movement. Laughter escaped him. He placed one foot in front of the other till he was close enough, the pain still swimming in his brown eyes. I sprang back when his sword swung past me. I lunged forward; bringing my staff to his head at the last second. He jumped back, his wings flaring open before he buzzed into the sky. I scowled while the metal part of my tail tip smacked the ground in irritation.

With a snarl I split my staff and threw one half at him. He dodged it before zooming toward me. I brought my staff up as the sword clanged with it. I pulled back. Red Wasp watched me. His glassy eyes never leaving me. I waved my fingers for him to come at me.

He smiled and charged, swinging his sword down at the last second only for it to clang into my staff. I smirked. I pulled my left hand back and balled it into a fist before letting it fly. His glassy eyes rolled into the back of his head before he crumpled to the ground, like a marionette whose strings had been cut.

I licked my lips and reached for his sword. My skin pricked with the feeling of being watched. I growled and looked around. Nothing but moonlight and shadows. Even with my night vision, I couldn't see who was watching me. It couldn't be Ladybug. She was at the Eiffel tower by now. Félix was at home unless he followed me out. He could be out here or he was at home letting me of me time.

I shook my head and returned my attention to the sword lying on the ground. Excitement thrummed through my veins, urging me to break the weapon. My smile grew as I approached the fallen blade. I grasped it then snapped it in two. I watched the butterfly as it floated away. I licked my lips, the poison swelling with an intense desire to grasp the insect. I snatched it out of the air, holding it near my opened mouth as the watcher's gaze turned to worry.

I crunched down on the butterfly's wing. I faltered when the poison began to diminish. I froze, staring at the injured insect. I spat out the last of the chewed wing and stumbled back, feeling parts of it slid down my throat.

"Adrien?" A voice called my name. I jumped, snapping my attention to the speaker. I turned my sights to the butterfly once more. Horror iced my blood. My body trembled. I actually had taken a bite.

"Plagg?" I forced myself to speak, my voice sounding hoarse. My legs buckled out from under me, jeans scraping against the roof. I released the butterfly. Plagg snatched it from the air. "What happened?" I asked softly. I struggled to cross my legs. I still couldn't believe what I had done.

"I'm not sure." Plagg stared at me. "When you started fighting Red Wasp, I couldn't do anything." He squinted his eyes, staring hard at me. It was almost like he was trying to read my soul. " _I_ don't remember anything." He growled in frustration. My heart sank. I was hoping he would be able to help me. Maybe Félix could. "You tell me." Plagg snapped. I shook my head. I wasn't even sure what happened. At least not yet.

"I'm not sure what happened." I stared at the ground before I looked around, quickly crawling into the shadows when my watchers gaze vanished. "Can you take that to Ladybug for me?" Plagg hesitated. He stared at me with his worry filled green eyes before zooming off to find Ladybug.

I pulled the hood of my sweat shirt over my blonde locks. I looked at my long finger nails then my arms and legs. I was searching for something but I wasn't sure what. I still remembered what happened to me during the fight. I felt the thrill of being free from, well, I didn't know what.

I took a deep shuttering breath then rose shakily to my feet. I scanned the buildings edge, searching for a fire-safe ladder. I knew where I was. I had memorized all of Paris in case my transformation wore off after using cataclysm. I wasn't very far from home.

My thoughts turned over to the stirring poison. My heart hammered. The poison was alive. Flowing through my veins the same way Cat Noir did. Chills ran up my spine as I climbed to the last step, my feet hitting cement. I had an appalling feeling that I wouldn't be rid of this possessing poison anytime soon.

I shivered and pulled the hood lower. I flinched when Copycat soared over head. I stiffened when I felt his gaze briefly land on me then he continued onward. I was suddenly glad for the street clothes Félix bought me. Hawkmoth knew who Cat Noir was.

I shook my head, dismissing the thought as they returned to Plagg. Something had forced him out and I was afraid to think of who or what it was. The same soft voice began whispering once more but with much clearer words. Alarm raced through me. I froze, trying not to listen to them. It was almost like talking myself into doing something. But I wasn't listening.

The words promised me freedom. Like Cat Blanc had been promised by Hawkmoth.

Horror washed my blood at the realization. I vigorously shook my head till the voice fell silent and the poison shrunk. My world spun and I almost lost my balance. _That wasn't a good idea. At least I got it to shut up . . . for now._ Something was wrong with me and I don't think anybody knew how to help me.

I was taken to Master Fu when I was freed from the Akuma but he found nothing wrong with me. He even told Félix not to worry. Félix still worries. Master Fu did whisper something to Plagg that had him refusing to leave my side.

Fear traced my every step as I made my way home. My legs trembled. I found no relief when my cousin's house came into sight. Tears burned as I grasped the door knob with a shaky hand, desperate to get inside and in the company of my cousin. My heart hammered in my chest from distress.

I was terrified but not of the night. I loved the night.

I closed the door behind me, pressing my back against it as tears burned tracks down my cheeks. My heart rammed in my chest, threatening to break free. My body trembled. I was so scared; but, I didn't know what I was afraid of. I could see the sun peeking through the curtains. I had been out for about six hours.

"Adrien!" Félix's angered voice called out as he came in my line of sight. "Adrien?" Worry flashed across his usually icy and empty blue-grey eyes. He rushed to my side, catching me as my legs buckled beneath me. He sank to the ground as I curled up against him.

"Is everything ok?" He asked in a soft voice. He began to run his fingers through my hair. If I wasn't badly frightened, I would've started purring. I grasped his gray T-shirt, with a Cat Noir print on it, and began sobbing. My body trembled with fear as he curled around me, pulling me closer to him.

A purr rumbled in his chest, trying to sooth me. "S-s-something's w-w-wrong with me." I hiccupped as he held me closer. I knew he believed me. The voice started whispering to me once more. My body went ridged.

Félix tightened his grasp. I could sense Plagg hovering beside me; he too, was purring. My body shook as the voice grew more persistent. It was drenching me in fear. I pressed myself against Félix's warm body while he dragged me into his lap, curling around me and running his fingers through my blonde hair.

"What happened out there?" He murmured, his purr rumbling in his voice and making him sound strange. I hiccupped while I tightened my grip on his shirt, tearing it with my claws. Words tumbled from me as I explained my situation to him. His purr lessened while he listened to my blubbering words.


	4. Chapter 3: Pink Butterfly

Hawkmoth watch Cat Noir with interest while he landed, taking in the night scene. Copycat slinked closer to the black kitty. Red Wasp appeared, startling the Black Cat. Copycat had reported to Hawkmoth that Cat Noir had wanted to eat the butterfly of Lady Noir. Hawkmoth had sent an Akuma Cat's way to see what would happen to it.

"Interesting." Hawkmoth hummed as he observed the violent attacks of Cat Noir. His neon green eyes slowly turning impossible green. He glared daggers at Red Wasp as Hawkmoth yanked him this way and that. He raised a brow when Cat bashed the poor Akuma on the head, rendering him unconscious.

He inhaled sharply when Cat Noir stared lustfully at the black butterfly. He exposed his sharpened teeth when he opened his mouth, taking a massive bite out of the insect. Shock bled through Hawkmoth. He didn't think the boy would _actually_ eat it. He was also curious to see what would happen to him if he ate more butterflies. But then, he also dreaded it.

Hawkmoth watched as a neon yellow green light flashed around Cat Noir. The horror flash through Adrien's face as his eyes returned to their neon green. The boy model stumbled back while releasing the butterfly, The Cat Kwami hovering beside him while he caught the struggle insect.

"What is with Cat Noir?" Copycat's voice echoed throughout his head. An idea slipped through his mind before he looked at his fluttering butterflies, searching for the one that had possessed Cat Noir. He held his left hand out as a pinkish-white butterfly landed on it. Hawkmoth stared at it. It was such a light pink that it almost appeared to be white.

He was curious as to how it escaped his attention. He placed his right hand over it, flinching at the sight of his partial pinkie and missing thumb and ring finger. Adrien had bitten them off.

He remembered the dark angry fire burning in the blonde model's eyes and the apparent sinister smile on his face when he closed his jaw around the appendages. The blood dripping down his lips and chin made it appear as if he was from a horror movie. The moonlight had been no help either. A shiver ran down Hawkmoth's spine before he released a sigh. It had been four weeks and he still couldn't stop thinking about that night.

Chills raced up and down his spine. He shook the image from his mind. He didn't understand how Cat managed to take his fingers. He thought that his suit would protect him. But then again, the cat was the embodiment of bad luck and destruction. Maybe it was that the cat had used whatever powers that resided in his body?

Hawkmoth looked at the pinkish-white butterfly resting on his hand through his missing fingers. He closed his eyes, feeling for the energy that was required to akumatize it. Shock pulsed through him when he felt not but an empty shell. The power that once resided in it had gone missing. Cat Blanc's power was no longer there. "Copycat." Hawkmoth called to the dozing cat.

 _"Oui?"_ He responded with a yawn. Hawkmoth narrowed his gaze to see he was lounging on a poster board grate, watching Ladybug disappear into the night.

"I want you to find Cat Noir, and watch him to see how he does with each Akuma I send his way." _For now, if he keeps eating them . . ._ A smile curled Hawkmoth's mouth as he released the pinkish-white butterfly. He shook his head; he didn't want Cat Blanc to consume his butterflies. But for now, he was willing to see how far the white cat will go.


	5. Chapter 4: White Shadows

I stared at the green-blue Peacock miraculous. It had been a long while since I had last held it. I slowly exhaled as the memories of Cat Noir's akumatiztion drifted through my mind. Fear pulsed through me as I stared at the glittering jewel. I had stopped being a miraculous user because I had become a father, but mostly because my wife went missing. Now being a father wasn't enough to protect what I cherished most.

I grit my teeth before I grasped it, staring at the green jewels resting at the end of the nine feather tips. The blue gem, resting on the bird at the base of the feathers, glimmered with promise. I took a deep breath before clipping it to my vest; Ladybug and Cat Noir need my help. A gentle sigh escaped the blue Kwami that flew out of the jeweled miraculous.

He released a yawn as he stretched his arms and legs, his tail fanning out before hanging limply behind him. He blinked his deep blue eyes before rubbing them. His feathered tail swaying to an invisible breeze. "Hello Seher." I said softly as he turned his blue gaze to me. He blinked then rubbed his eyes. He stared at me before they went wide, surprise tinting his stare.

"Many seasons has passed from long enough time." Seher responded with his poetic words, a soft chime to his voice. "Are thou prepared to take the gauntlet once more?" He watched me as I gave a slow nod. "Then say thy command." He bowed low before looking at me with a smile.

"Seher, me." I whispered as he closed his eyes, his smile turning into delight before he was sucked into the peacock miraculous. I inhaled sharply when turquoise light fell over me like falling feathers. I blinked and looked at my elbow length turquoise gloves. It had been awhile since I last wore the miraculous.

I took a step forward, my nostrils flaring at the scent of greens coming from outside. I frowned. I don't remember opening the window. My teal boots clicked on the floor as I walked toward the window, the of the coat dragging behind me. Thrill heated my blood as I stepped onto the windowsill, my gaze latching onto the white pearl in the sky. I couldn't help the smile that curled my mouth as I pushed myself off, the pleasure of freedom flowing through me once more.

I flipped before landing on my feet, my tail feathers slowly falling to the ground as I rose. I slowly approached the fence that surrounded the perimeter of my home. A heated thrill rushed through me to be once again out in the world as the hero I used to be. I also felt a little out of place.

I glanced back at the house. For too long I had been cooped up doing work after work. How sorely I missed gliding over the rooftops. I sighed as I leaned against the stone fence. Guilt berating me as I thought of how I neglected my son. I took a deep breath before returning my attention to the stone fence, wondering how I was going to get over without alerting my assistant.

It had been a long while and things were slowly returning to me. I glanced at my feet to see I was hovering a few inches off the ground. A smile curled my mouth as I willed myself to the top. A streak darker than the sky caught my attention before I quickly followed after, running along roof tops and leaping over alleyways.

The black streak stopped, revealing Cat Noir. I inhaled sharply before landing on a nearby building; I was growing used to being a miraculous user little by little.

I watched him as worry gnawed at me. I wanted to know how he was coping with his past of being Cat Blanc. His cousin had told me that he was struggling with it. His nightmares only seemed to worsen as of late. Cat Blanc had started talking to the Black Cat instead of trying to kill those he loved in his dreams. His words always filled with such poison.

I took a step forward, prepared to leap to his building when an akuma appeared beside him. I grasped the jeweled hilt of my rapier, the weight of the fan on the other hip. Cat unclipped his staff, prepared to fight the one who called himself Red Wasp. My heart thrummed in my chest. Cat Noir viciously attacked the akuma, after searching the vicinity for who watched him.

I found it strange the way Red Wasp was moving, almost like he was a marionette. The butterfly surrounding his mask never faded as he fought. The sounds of metal singing against each other echoed as another black flash caught my attention.

I glanced about to see nothing; but, my senses told me that another was here, also observing the fight between the hero and the akuma. I returned my attention to Cat Noir in time to see his fist make contact with Red Wasp's head. My eyes widened at his violence. His eyes were impossibly green and his suit was a dark gray, not black.

My heart hammered with worry. I had no way of contacting his guardian. I would have to wait for him to come to me. I watched as Adrien took a bite out of the butterfly before the black cat kwami was forced out of his ring. I wanted to approach him and offer comfort but instinct held me back to sit and watch. Something was wrong with Adrien and no one was going to know if he was not ready to tell.

I took a deep breath before ducking into the shadows of a domed roof. I froze when I heard jean scraping against stone. I resisted the urge to look at Adrien. I took a deep breath before forcing myself to return home. There were things that needed to treaded carefully

I released my transformation as soon as I slipped into my bedroom. "How many seasons has the Chosen of the Black Cat been possessed by the power of poisonous witchcraft?"

"He was Cat Blanc for a few months until four weeks ago. Félix tells me that he was taken to Master Fu but the Miraculous Guardian couldn't find anything wrong with him." I sighed as Seher nodded, his eyes narrowed as he folded his arms, hovering beside me.

"But of course not." Seher looked at me. "The dormant poison had lain within the budding flower. Recently has it awakened. We must watch to learn more." I groaned softly but I knew of the wise words spoken by Seher. We needed to see how deep the power went before we could do anything. That was the bad thing about miraculous users; you can't really do anything to help them. "'Tis troubling for the youngster."

* * *

 **Or 'Feathers Open' instead of 'transform me'.**

 **I had written this long before the name 'Duusu' was revealed along with the peacock user. So bare with it. In the second series. Things will be corrected. Except for the user.**


	6. Chapter 5: Bridgette

I scanned the streets, looking for the black car that normally brought Adrien to school. Students milled about, going home for lunch, some remaining while others vanished down the streets.

No one has seen Adrien Agreste in _four weeks_. That was worrying for me. Not even his father knew where he was when Ladybug had paid him a visit. He had mentioned something about his cousin but that was about it. I had looked up to see who could be Adrien's cousin but I had no such luck. Tikki told me that Plagg may be using his magic to hide the information to protect his miraculous user and guardian. She also said that he has a small amount of luck and was most likely using that.

The only signs that Adrien was alive were the newest modeling photos for his father's company, even then those were too far and few. The news was having a hay day with the 'missing' model. There were so many stories and many more theories about Cat Noir and Adrien. So many of them untrue. Many believed the Cat Noir had been killed during Ladybug's cleansing.

I sighed as I glanced at the school doors. Alya was probing the net, searching for any news that applied to Cat Noir or the missing model. Most likely Cat Noir. He too seemed to disappear around the time Adrien did. Whenever I asked Tikki if I actually saw Adrien attacking Hawkmoth, she just sighs as if I was forgetting something.

The school never announced what had happened to him the day he disappeared. Even Cloé was upset, proclaiming –very loudly— that her future husband had abandoned her. I snickered at the thought as Alya glared at her.

Adrien's schedule had changed drastically from the pull-down I had in my bedroom. The few photoshoots he now has don't go with what I have written down. His photoshoots had grown smaller till he only had about two per month. That's about the only time he was seen in public.

I frowned as I stared at the busy street. "Don't worry Marinette. I'm sure his cousin is taking care of him." Tikki's comforting voice rang in my ears as I released a soft sigh.

"But that doesn't stop me from worrying." I mumbled.

"Marinette, have you seen this?" Alya's voice called to me as I turned around. Nino was peering over her shoulder before she showed me her phone. I walked up the steps before grasping her cellphone. I stared at the screen. Panter was sitting on the Eiffel tower with three or four humanoid-cat like people beside him or crawling along the poles.

I swallowed as the camera swooped down, showing a few more at the base of the tower. "Excuse me, I must return home. I just remembered that I have a cousin visiting and that my mom called me in." I said softly, hoping it wouldn't back fire. I didn't want Alya following me home to meet my 'cousin'.

She gave me the stink eye as I started backing away. "You have a cousin visiting and you never told me?" She took a step forward as Nino slowly backed away, disappearing into the school. "Girl, let's go see who this cousin of yours is. I can skip school for the day." She exclaimed and looped her arm through mine before dragging me towards my house.

 _Tikki!_ My thoughts buzzed around my skull as I desperately thought of an excuse to get away from her. I glanced at my bag when I heard soft giggles. Tikki popped her head out before she winked at me, as if telling me everything will be alright. I groaned softly when she disappeared in the pink depths.

I flinched when the store bell rang. "Hello Marinette. Hello Alya. How are you this afternoon?" My mother's friendly voice sounded as I inwardly cringed.

"Marinette?" Another female voice called, causing me to freeze. "OMGOSH! Marinette! You have grown so much!" A squeal sounded as Alya released me. I spun around in time to see a young woman slam into me. I stared at her blue-black pigtails that trailed behind her with her long red ribbons.

"Bridgette?" I exclaimed as she pulled away, looking at me with her bright blue eyes. "What are you doing here?" I asked, momentarily forgetting that I had told Alya about a visiting cousin. Bridgette giggled as a large smile graced her face.

"What, am I not allowed to visit my cousin now?"

"Girl, I thought you already knew she was coming, unless you forgot?" Alya eyed me as Bridgette turned her attention to the red-head.

"Who are you? Are you the Ladyblogger?" She asked eagerly as Alya nodded. Sabine glanced at me before turning her attention to Alya, distracting her with an offering of snacks as Bridgette beguiled her with stories about Ladybug that she knew.

While I was curious to remain behind to hear what she knew, for I was curious about her being Ladybug. I was needed at the Eiffel tower.

Relief coursed through me as I slipped into the living room before heading into my room. Tikki zoomed out of my bag. "Ladybug time?" she smiled as I nodded. "Say the words." I grinned before saying the command.

Heated thrill rushed through me when the pink sparkles fell down my body. I clambered out of my balcony window before tossing my yo-yo. I tugged on the string then flung myself into the air. Relishing in the thrill of the wind flowing through my hair.

I land on my feet atop a building close enough to the tower. I kneeled at the edge, observing the humanoid cats prowling around the building, swiping and chasing after each person remaining on the grounds of the tower; then, dragging their catch to Panter.

I blinked when my gaze landed on two people staring out at the humanoid cats. They were on the grounds but no human cat was going after them. One was wearing a gray hoodie pulled over his head.

I sprang off, landing behind them. "You two need to leave." The one with the hoodie jumped and pulled it even lower as he turned sideways to look at me, the tip of his nose was the only thing I could see.

The other casted me a look over his shoulder, his slicked back blonde hair shining like pale gold. "Hello Ladybug. You are late." He said in a cold voice. It almost felt like he was scolding me. I stared at him. His pale gray-blue eyes were hard. He returned his attention to the swarming cat like humans as one of them charged. The blonde merely side stepped, watching the human cat lost its balance and toppled onto the cement.

I blinked, staring at him. He had turned into a frequent customer at dad's shop after Adrien had disappeared. I believe his name was Félix. I glanced at the young being standing beside him. Félix rarely brought the individual. He glanced at the young creature before he grasped the sleeve. "We should leave Ladybug and let her do her job."

"Are we going to watch once again?" The person said softly, sounding like a male. I sighed before placing my hands firmly on their shoulders and pushing them towards the building I had come from. The taller male shot me a glare as he brushed my hand off like I disgusted him.

I ignored him and turned my attention to Panter. He landed at the base of the tower before looking at me through his black lashes. More of his minions crawled out of whatever they were hiding in, surrounding him as he got to his feet. He unraveled his whip. I froze, feeling three pairs of eyes burning into me.

I grit my teeth ignoring the burning sensation as I spun my yo-yo. "Hello Ladybug." He said in a cool voice. He walked forward. His whip dragged behind him. He scanned the nearby buildings. His nostrils flared as he took in the scents around him. "Where is that black kitty you call 'partner'?" I took a step back as the human cats hissed. "Calm down my little Ren Maos. Her kitty cat will join us soon enough."

I snorted as I searched for what could be his akumatized item. "Unfortunately for you; Cat Noir isn't going to be joining us anytime soon." I said dryly as I launched my yo-yo towards him. I don't even know how I have been handling the Akuma's by myself.

Panter grit his teeth, snapping his whip towards it. "He hasn't shown up to any of the recent akuma fights." _Except when Lady Noir showed up._

"If _he_ isn't here," Panter snarled as he cracked his whip once more towards me. "Then tell me why I can _smell_ him." I leapt to the side as a silver staff slammed down on the whip, pinning it down to the ground. He gave me a knowing smirk as I noticed movement out of my peripheral vision. Two black cats remained in the shadows.

"Eager are we?" A growl came from the taller cat; he was glaring at Cat Noir. Cat was leaning forward, as if excited about the attack. He eagerly licked his lips as Phantom Cat observed him, concern quickly sketching across his face. Cat darted out from the shadows, grabbing his staff and deflecting the whip that swung towards him.

"Cat!" Phantom Cat called as he stepped out of the shadows. He grit his teeth, anger and irritation flashing through his sapphire blue eyes. He launched himself forward, grabbing the younger cat by the belt and yanking him back.

Cat Noir hissed as he turned his attention to him. He struggled before sinking his teeth in Phantom's arm. The older cat flinched but refused to release his grip. Cat Noir paused before he jerked back, staring at the Phantom Cat with horror. Apologies left him as Phantom Cat sighed.

"Try to keep it under control. I would hate to see that white suit again." He warned in a gentle tone as Cat Noir gave a brief nod. I released a startled cry when a bunch of Ren Maos pounced on me with yowls. "You're eyes get darker every time you change. Be careful." Phantom's voice purred as a confirmation escaped Cat.

I felt his gaze burning into me as Phantom Cat seemed to slink off. His impossibly dark green eyes, swirling with neon green, swiveled over the growing pile of cats. He turned his attention to Panter who was backing away, his gaze flicked between Phantom Cat and Cat Noir.

I struggled as soft hisses escaped the Ren Maos, claws swiped at my earrings. I grit my teeth, trying to keep them touching my ears.

Cat shook his head and darted after Panter. The swipe of his staff aiming to knock the whip out of Panter's hands. A startled squeak escaped me when Phantom Cat landed in front of me. He offered me his gloved hand. I grasped it then he yanked me out. He flinched when the sound of metal singing echoed through the air.

I turned towards the sound to see Panter was on the ground. A man dressed in shades of teal, turquoise and aquamarine stood in front of Cat Noir. He had his rapier pressed against Cat's staff. The feathers on his hat swayed from his sudden appearance.

I spun my yo-yo, flinging it towards Cat as Panter got his feet and darted away. I yanked back when the yo-yo firmly wrapped around Cat Noir, causing him to fly towards me as the blue colored man backed into the shadows.

I searched for him before I turned my attention to Cat Noir, more worried about him. Phantom Cat knelt beside him while he unwound my yo-yo. "Before you go anywhere." I snarled as Phantom Cat looked at me through his blonde lashes. "I want to speak to Cat Noir." I demanded.

"Unfortunately, _Ladybug_. I am afraid I cannot allow that." Phantom Cat said softly as he scooped up a stunned Cat Noir in his arms, carrying him bridal style before darting into the shadows. I flung my yo-yo after him, angered that he denied me of speaking to my partner.

I stared at the head of the yo-yo when it returned to me empty. "He is still running around as a hero? B-but I thought I broke his curse when I kissed him." I turned around to see Bridgette staring at the shadows where Phantom Cat had disappeared with Cat Noir. "Marinette? What is he doing here still?" I blinked at the name she had said as she turned her lake blue eyes towards me. I could sense people watching as they came from their place of hiding.

"Excuse me, but I think you have me confused with someone else." I said seriously while I heard Alya calling my name. Bridgette blinked as I flung my yo-yo towards a random building before letting myself be pulled away.

"What's wrong with Cat?" I asked Tikki when the transformation wore off in the alley I had landed in. I stepped forward and looked around, making sure there was no one in sight.

"I don't know." Tikki's crystalline voice chimed next to me as I darted towards my home, knowing that it would be empty. "I do have a feeling that Phantom Cat knows what's going on."

"How would he know? He isn't his guardian, is he?" I asked as Tikki blinked.

"It is a possibility." Tikki responded. I paused at the front to door leading to the bakery.

"So he is going by Phantom Cat now?" I froze at the sound of Bridgette's voice while Tikki giggled. I whirled around to see her folding her arms with a smile on her face. "If I know you are Ladybug, then it is possible that 'Phantom Cat' knows who Cat Noir is. Sadly I never did find out who he was." I stared at her as she turned her gaze to Tikki. "Hello Tikki. It's been a while."

Tikki smiled and waved before Bridgette grabbed my arm. She dragged me into the bakery. So many questions zoomed through my mind as Mom called to us as soon as we entered. I had briefly forgotten that she was Ladybug before me.

"Marinette, Bridgette. Could you two take over the shop for bit while I run a delivery?" I nodded as she disappeared out the door. I turned my attention to the black haired woman next to me. She was staring at a chocolate covered croissant before taking a bite.

"So you were Ladybug before I was?" I asked once more. Bridgette nodded, watching Tikki stuff her face with chocolate chip cookies. I looked at the door as the bell rang, signaling the entrance of a customer. Tikki quickly darted behind the register. "Ah. Hello Félix." I exclaimed happily when I caught sight of that familiar gray vest and dress shirt of his.

He turned his hard gaze towards me before stepping up to the glass case of baked goods. "Do you still have your strawberry mignardises?" His rich voice echoed across the room after a few moments of searching. He looked at me from the corner of his eye, never moving away.

"Oui." I exclaimed happily before disappearing into the back, grabbing the freshly baked pastries. I stared at Bridgette when I had emerged from the back with the boxed goods. She was staring at Félix with such shock that one might think that she had discovered that he was Cat Noir.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" I asked as he looked at someone standing close to the door, their head lowered so the face couldn't be seen. I was surprised to see the boy. I didn't remember him coming in with the blonde, but I do remember seeing him with Félix at the tower before I had shooed them. The young person in the hoodie was male, if I remembered correctly.

"Is there anything you want?" He asked in a cold voice that sounded like it was trying to be tender. That earned a startled inhale from Bridgette. Félix shot a glare at the woman when she started coughing. He returned his attention to the young man as he nodded. He stepped up to the glass case as Félix stepped aside. His pale grey-blue eyes softening as he watched his charge.

The young man pointed to the New York Cheesecake with black cherry topping in the ice box display. "Have you ever had cheesecake before?" Félix asked as the young man shook his head. Félix nodded before turning his gaze to me once more, the hardness returning. "I'll also take that cheesecake."

"Is it still 'to go'?" I asked as he scowled. I sighed, already knowing his answer. I just nodded and slipped behind the glass case, taking out the cheesecake then sliding it into a box on the counter a few steps back. I hummed to myself as Bridgette poked me.

"What is he doing here?" She hissed, never taking her eyes off of Félix as he sat down next to the boy in the gray hoodie at a table, exchanging words with him.

Our shop has expanded into a little café. Now our customers can sit down and enjoy the pastries we bake without having to leave. We still baked the same stuff we did before the shop expanded. It was now a small bakeria with nothing but baked sweets.

"Be careful what you say about him. He has sharp hearing." I whispered as I felt the weight of the said man's gaze. That snapped Bridgette's attention to me. Surprise widening her eyes as she mouthed the words 'how sharp?' I shrugged. "Sometimes I swear he's like a cat." I said dismissively as I placed the box on the counter. I was surprised to see the young man standing there, waiting patiently. I didn't see him leave the table. Félix was standing behind him, whispering something into his ear. The boy nodded before grasping the box. Félix handed me the amount needed to pay for the cake and the mignardises.

I hummed to myself, putting the money away as I felt the eyes of the young man burning into me. I looked up, my gaze locking with neon green eyes while blond bangs brushed the tops of his golden eyebrows. His eyes widened as I blinked. The hood was pulled low over his eyes, it happened so quickly that I wondered if I had imagined him to look like Adrien.

He quickly grasped the sides of the box housing the cheesecake before slinking away from the counter top like a cat. Félix was watching him, concern flashing across his grey-blue eyes.

"Who is the young person?" Bridgette blurted out, causing the boy to flinch. He pressed himself up against Félix's side. He stroked the top of the boy's head like he was a cat.

"He is my son." Félix responded without hesitation before looking at the deflated Bridgette with his hard gaze. A soft hiss escaped the young man as Félix sighed before saying something in a soft voice that silenced the boy.

He shooed the young man out before Bridgette called out once more. "What is his name?" Félix ignored her and continued ushering the young boy out. I could tell that Bridgette annoyed him.

"André." Came the voice of the young man as Félix released a sigh.

"Can I see you without your hood?" Bridgette asked coldly as I glared at her. André didn't have to take off his hood if he didn't want to. I watched as he shook his head, pressing himself against Félix once more. "Are you shy?" Bridgette said, her voice almost sounding like a snarl.

"Bridgette." I growled as I grabbed her and shoved her into the back of the store. "Sorry for that Félix." Félix looked at me, his gaze softening before he gave a slight nod, grabbing his box of pastries before following André out the door. I groaned when the bell didn't ring. It always seemed to die when he entered the shop.

I turned and glared at my cousin. "What?" she said innocently. My left eye twitched.

"I thought you had gotten over Félix _a long_ time ago. _After_ you had graduated." _Which was about three or four years ago._ She stared at me as I placed my hands on my hips. "You still have a crush on him, don't you?"

She shrugged before staring at the father and son walking away from the shop. She released a mournful sigh. _Oh geez. Don't tell me she still is stuck on him. I thought she would've gotten on with her life._

"It's hard to see your first crush already married. I can't help but feel defensive about him." I blinked as I looked at the two while they disappeared from sight. _But isn't André a little too old for someone around Félix's age? Even if Félix is a newlywed?_

"He could be adopted you know." Bridgette blinked then looked at me. I wasn't even sure why I had said that.


	7. Chapter 6: Andre

I stared at my reflection, blowing a black-blonde strand out of my eyes. The roots of my hair were blond while half way down to the tips were pitch black, like Plagg's fur.

I was upset enough with the dye; I didn't need the wind-blown look Félix gave me, the style almost looked like Elias Gray's from Ipku's _Thrill of the hunt,_ except more messy. I was tempted enough to sneak into his room and grab the blond wing that we used for my photo shoots. Félix recently purchased it after my encounter with Marinette.

I glared at Plagg when he busted out laughing again. He wouldn't stop laughing at the fact that I was spotted by Marinette _and_ that I was afraid of Bridgette finding me out. I was unusually afraid of both of them. Maybe it's because I knew Marinette was Ladybug? I didn't really know.

I inhaled deeply before coughing. The scent of the cologne Félix had given me, invading my sensitive nose. It was a light scent to others but heavy to me and Félix. Plagg was complaining earlier about the it but he said it was better than having the other akuma's discovering who I was in my new disguise.

He had told me that the dye wouldn't affect my transformation, nor would the gray-blue contacts. I would still have blond hair and green eyes when I became Cat Noir because they're the original colors.

Félix had told me that Bridgette was Ladybug before Marinette. He didn't figure it out until _the_ day she gave him the pity kiss. I was wondering how he didn't put the two together with his sharp senses, since she followed him around all day at school —Plagg says the side effects don't leave even _after_ the Miraculous has left you—, he never saw her again after graduation and didn't really care either. He was surprised to see her at Marinette's shop today. I could also see that he cared for her but refused to let her see it. I think it has to do with the fact that he was using Ladybug to remove the ring and his cursed luck. He did fall in love with her but was afraid of what she would think about him later.

I sighed as the strand fell into my face once more. "All right. Let's get this done and over with." I could smell the dye coming from his bathroom. Félix had to and I had plug our noses with a cloths pin. We could still taste it. He had emptied at least two cans of air freshener to get rid of the scent. I feel like he just made it worse. He even agreed with me. Now he refuses to set foot in his room. He has the windows open, the fans on, and his bathroom door was closed so it wouldn't affect the rest of the house, didn't stop him from napping on the couch or on the kitchen floor.

I snickered at the memory as I pulled away from the mirror before checking myself once more. I no longer wore designer clothes. Just normal jeans and a t-shirt along with my favorite gray hoodie.

I was afraid of messing up. Félix wanted to put my disguise to the test and _who_ better to test it on than my dad and my friends. I took a deep breath before stepping out. "I feel ridiculous." I whined as Félix chuckled. I frowned when he messed my hair up _even_ more. I glared at him. A smile just curled his mouth before he slipped into his bedroom and grabbed his dark-gray vest before pulling it over his gray dress shirt. _Doesn't he have any other colors?_

"Ready to leave _André?"_ His gray-blue eyes twinkled with mirth, the only side of him that seemed to get through when he was Phantom Cat _and_ when he was alone with me. Oh yeah, I also got a new name.

"How about you call me _'André'_ when I'm _out_ of the house." I grumbled under my breath. I pulled on my gray hoodie while Félix chuckled, his fangs peeking. I glared at him. I didn't know he had the side effects till I asked him about his fangs. Turns out he has the side effects like me. He just hides them better than I do. I glanced at his hands covered with black leather gloves. He has told me that his claws were the same as mine. Hard to keep short but easily stayed sharp. He even gave me a pair of my own. He told me that if anybody asked why I was wearing gloves, it was allergies.

I looked at Félix to see him pulling on his black shoes. He always dressed nice. I released a soft sigh as he hummed to himself, grabbing his car keys as a black Maine Coon wove around his legs, meowing. I could feel Plagg's gaze burning into me as I followed Félix out the door. Plagg quickly zoomed into my hoodie pocket as Midnight sat down at the door, watching us with her yellow eyes.

Félix gently pushed the cat back inside the house with his foot before he closed the door. He didn't want his cat to be hit by the his black viper. The car chirped when he unlocked it.

I watched the houses fly by as Félix drove towards the Dupain-Cheng's bakery. Dad was meeting us there _and_ so were my friends. I don't know what excuse Félix thought up but he was really good at them.

I mechanically followed Félix; Nerves flittered throughout my system. I was absolutely certain I was going to be found out by one of my pals. I flinched when I recognized the ring of the new bell of the bakery. Félix's luck had destroyed the last one.

Félix glanced at me, knowing how I reacted the last time I was here. I could feel Plagg's presence surrounding me, offering me protection as I pressed myself against Félix. I was always felt jumpy when coming to public. Félix told me that people just thought I was really shy.

I jumped when I felt his gloved hand run comfortingly through my hair before he whispered words of reassurance. I glanced at him to see a rare kind smile curling his mouth. I could feel someone's gaze burning into us as Félix looked up, scanning the Boulangerie Patsserie's tables. I looked at the display cases of baked goods; feeling Félix's gaze burning into me. I looked at Félix as he locked eyes with me. He gave me a reassuring nod before I drifted over to the glass cases.

I watched my cousin from the corner of my eye as he observed me with slight worry that darkened his pale eyes. He turned and approached the very back table that was hidden from other people who weren't looking. I stared at the cherry filled Danish row in front of me. There were so _many_ treats I wanted to try but never did due to living with my father.

"Are you André?" A familiar voice asked as I froze. I glanced at the woman standing behind the glass case, her pigtails ending at her waist line. I could sense the good luck flowing from her. Black cats can sense their Lady's luck, vice versa with the Ladybugs. I swallowed and took a step back from her hard stare. Marinette stood to her right, watching her with an accusing eye. Marinette's was faint.

I quickly grasped my hood and pulled it on. "Yes." I said softly. My heart hammered in my chest as I slowly inched away from the glass case. Marinette scolded her cousin for scaring me.

"Yo, I haven't seen you around here before." Nino's voice chimed, his music whining through his headphones. I jumped, whirling around to face him as I backed into the glass case. I could feel Félix's gaze burning into me. I didn't know why I was so jumpy around my friends. The poison stirred, almost making me feel sick as it hissed at Nino's presence.

Alya briefly glanced up from her phone, most likely updating her Ladyblog about Phantom Cat and Cat Noir at the Eiffel tower earlier.

I glanced at Félix to see he was watching me, his eyes glowing slightly while dad glanced around the shop. Irritation and worry dancing through his eyes before he glared at Félix. "I think you're scaring him." Marinette's voice came from my left side as I pulled my hood down low, her voice toning down the yowling white cat to a growl. I watched them through my pale lashes, my heart pounding in my chest.

"André." Marinette's welcoming voice called my fake name. I froze; I was still adjusting to its sound. A soft and distant sigh followed as her voice called my fake name once more. I looked up to see Félix was still watching me before turning his attention to the unhappy fashion designer sitting in front of him.

I was surprised that Marinette hadn't noticed my father was in the shop. I was more surprised that the poison within was listening to the sound of her voice, almost purring. It usually listened to Félix more than anyone else. "Your name is André, isn't it?" She asked as Nino stepped back letting her work her magic on the 'new' kid. I took a deep breath as Plagg's presence filtered through me, helping me calm down. It wasn't like an akuma was going to spring out shouting who I was any second.

I nodded as she beamed, handing me a plate of triangle sliced cheesecake with cherry toppings. "Do you like cheesecake?" I couldn't help the Cat-like smile that curled my mouth while I took the plate from her, slicing off the tip as I watched her through my lashes.

I glanced at the windows in time to see Copycat land on a building before taking off once more. I flinched, almost chocking on the cheesecake. I knew Marinette could take care of herself if I was discovered; but I worried about the other two. Alya was known to throw herself in danger just to film what was going on. Nino would run and hide.

I made my way towards Félix, knowing that they weren't going to leave me alone. Marinette stared at me with such focaus on her face. I flinched, wondering if she was sensing my luck. She turned her attention to Félix. His luck overpowered mine. It was much stronger after all. It grew after Brdigette stole his first kiss.

The trio followed me; Ayla was blabbering on about Ladybug and the two cats. I could feel Marinette staring at me. She had asked me if we had met before. I refused to give her an answer.

"Have you seen the new Cat yet? I was doing research on him. I can't seem to find anything about him. He just seemed to appear from nowhere. Though there are rumored sightings of him before our current pun loving kitty." Alya said rather excitedly as Félix fell silent, I could feel his gaze burning into me. I flinched, I knew he didn't like being in the spot light. He tried very hard to stay away from reporters while he had the ring. He still tried avoiding them.

"Did you make some friends, André?" Félix asked, tasting the name. A sly hint hiding in his voice as I glared at him. He wanted to know how the disguise was working. I held my plate of cheesecake towards him.

"I got cherry cheesecake." I said before taking a slow bit. "Mmm." I hummed as a smile twitched the corner of his mouth. I could feel Bridgette's gaze burning into me as Félix turned his attention back to father; who had his left eyebrow raised high. Nino and Alya snorted at what I had done. Marinette was staring at me strangely before a thoughtful expression crossed her face.

I knew what Félix was talking about. He was updating father about me, telling him how I was doing and what was going on. I don't know if he had told him about my episodes of turning into Cat Blanc; but they had changed the topic to fashion when I had sat down next to Félix, Marinette and her friends didn't leave any time soon.

I was surprised that they didn't notice my father. Marinette idolized him. She usually could spot him right away, but then again he was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans and his silver blonde hair wasn't slicked back for once.

They both fell silent and watched as Nino and his friends squeezed themselves in next to me. I was surprised that Nino was following me. Unless Ayla was dragging him around. Marinette. She could probably sensing my negative luck.

Félix huffed as Bridgette came by with slices of cheesecake, placing the tray on the table before handing out the plates to the chatting threesome before handing Félix one.

He ignored her when she placed it in front of him. Dad finally growled as the kids fell silent, barely noticing the fashion designer. Marinette squealed before darting away, saying something about retrieving something. Alya followed her before Nino looked at me, unsure what to do before he turned his attention to Gabriel Agreste. "Dude, where is Adrien? He hasn't been seen in a long time." I stiffened as Gabriel glared at him then looked at Félix who just gave him a calm smile.

"It is time for us to leave." His voice was hard but business like. I rose from the seat, scooting Nino off as I stuffed the last of my cheesecake into my mouth.

"Félix, you promised me that you would bring me my son. I want to see him." Gabriel growled with a quiet demanded when he had reached the door. A sly catty smile curled Félix's mouth. I shoved my hands into my hoodie pocket, feeling Plagg tighten into a ball against my fingertips. I shuffled my feet and waiting for the announcement that _André_ was _me_.

"Oh, but I did bring him." Soft laughter escaped my cousin as he stepped out the door with me in toe. Gabriel spun around, searching the shop for me while Félix hummed to himself. I sighed.

Félix glanced back at me as Plagg darted to him, eagerly searching his person for some cheesecake. Félix watched Plagg float about him before he opened a box that had his slice Bridgette had given him.

I shifted uncomfortably as soft hisses reached my ears from the buildings and in the shadows. The poison and white cat within me stirred, I fought to keep them both down as my guardian/cousin peered at me over his shoulder, his nose twitching. He knew when the poison was stirring though he didn't know _what_ it was.

Plagg popped into my line of sight before darting into my pocket when the scent of Ren Maos drifted to my nose. I scrunched it in disgust as the poison backed down, waiting. Félix grabbed my arm and dragged me into the shadows as a stream of Ren Maos flew overhead, a soft voice crooning.

Panter's voice purred over head as I pressed myself into the wall, my heart pounding as Félix hissed quietly. I could smell the irritation coming off him. I glared at Félix, wondering if he wore cologne himself.

I had told him many times that traveling in the alley ways was a bad idea but he was used to it. My hands twitched as Plagg zipped into my ring, the flash of yellow-green sparks startling Félix.

I could feel his gaze burning into me before a dark purple flash of light followed my transformation.

* * *

 **Fo** **rgive me if this chapter seems** **weird** **. I went through it three times (and it still feels weird to me.)**


	8. Chapter 7: Return

I stared in horror as Ren Maos streamed into the streets, hissing softly and gathering people into groups. Panter dropped in front of the alley Félix and his son had disappeared into. Bridgette glanced at me before shoving me into the back, quickly making sure that no one was around before she closed the door and left me alone.

"Tikki!" She nodded and darted into the earrings. I blinked in surprise before quickly shaking it off. I peered out the door leading to the shop. Bridgette was shooing everybody out. I didn't understand why, wouldn't they be safer inside? I took a deep breath before I snuck out the door.

I froze when every Ren Maos turned their gaze to me, their black tails swishing back and forth behind them. They released their captives. Soft hisses escaped them as their black ears swiveled forward, staring at me with their blue eyes and narrow pupils.

I grit my teeth as I looked around seeing Phantom Cat step towards the edge of the shadows with Cat Noir beside him, nobody else noticed them. Cat Noir's eyes seemed to get slightly darker before he shook his head, ushering the forgotten people away. Phantom Cat was staring at Panter, most likely searching for his akuma.

Ren Maos padded forward on silent feet; I flung my yo-yo towards Panter, aiming for his whip while he quickly reattached it to his other hip. He smirked when a Ren Mao jumped in front catching the round end with its furred hands, staring at it curiously before I yanked it back, earning a startled yowl from the creature.

Soft hisses came from above me as I looked up; Ren Maos crawled along the buildings walls, watching me with their narrow pupils while their tales flicked back and forth. I shivered as their tongues darted out and slid across of their lips. Panter's laughter echoed. I spun my yo-yo, preparing to defend myself.

"Cat!" A pair of alarmed voices echoed, yanking my attention towards Panter. He whirled around as a golden pole slammed into the ground barely missing him. A hiss of irritation escaped the very person who attacked him. Panter grasped his whip and leapt to the side, falling and revealing Cat Blanc in all his white glory. He glared at the akuma, his dark green eyes blazing with fury.

"Cat." I whispered softly. Movement flashed; I looked up in time to see a man with a musketeer like hat leap off a nearby building. Cat glanced at him before leaping back. A sliver of metal shined in the afternoon sun and imbed itself into the sidewalk, almost getting Cat's staff.

Panter scrambled to his feet, knowing of Cat Blanc's cruel ways. He quickly darted away as Phantom Cat tackled the White Cat to the ground. An angry hiss escaped the white feline as the man with the musketeer's hat approached the struggling cat, pulling his bejeweled blade from the ground. He sheathed it in a teal scabbard attached to his blue-green belt.

I stared at his turquoise boots; they reminded me of a musketeer. They went up to his knees before folding over two inches and had slit going half way up. Aquamarine slacks vanished beneath his boots. "Wretched white feline, what hast thou done with the cat of black?" He spoke with what sounded like a medieval French accent, which was strange.

Cat Blanc hissed as he struggled, his belted tail winding around the metal pole attached to his back. Phantom Cat released a pained yelp before leaping back, the metal pole held tightly in his tail. He sprang to his feet, his white ears folding back as he hissed sharply and darted away.

The man with the musketeer hat growled and darted after him, his turquoise peacock like feathers fanning out behind him from the waist down. "Blasted feline!" He snarled as dozens of Ren Maos pounced on him with eager mewls. "Get thee hence accursed halflings!" He wiggled about before he darted into the air, high enough so that he was out of reach from the groping paws of the Ren Maos.

"Decided to come out to play once more?" Phantom Cat's voice rang as the blue man turned and faced him. He snorted before landing at the edge of the cat pile, taking off once more with inhuman speed. "Family." Phantom Cat hissed under his breath as he darted after the blue man.

 _Family? What does that mean? Is Phantom Cat related to the blue man and Cat Noir? Is he Cat Noir's guardian? Then who is he?_ Questions buzzed in my mind as I grabbed my yo-yo and took after them.

Hisses and yowls greeted my ears. I halted on a building the blue man was hovering beside. He drifted towards it and landed, anger and worry etching across his face as he began pacing. Phantom Cat has slinked into the shadows, his gaze hard with irritation. I peered at the battle below.

Cat Blanc grasped Panter's whip and yanked it free as he danced away. A mewl of joy escaping his throat. Anger and worry bubbled through me asI grit my teeth and spun my yo-yo; prepared to snag Cat Blanc.

Cataclysm bubbled from his right hand before he racked his claws across Panter's chest when he charged. The glee in his green eyes sickening, insane cackles escaped the white cat as he flipped back, tearing the whip in half during the process. I was baffled at his strength.

He eagerly watched the butterfly flee the broken instrument like a kid with candy. I prepared to fling my yo-yo at it when Cat snatched it from the air, glaring at me with hateful fire before springing away. "Don't let him eat it!" Phantom Cat exclaimed as he sprang off the building, giving chase.

I followed as the blue man leaped —I really needed to ask him his name— off the building, approaching the injured akuma on the ground; he was gulping down air. Alarm raced through me but I pushed it aside, not wanting to remain to see the damage.

Cat's maniacal laughter echoed.

He was standing at the edge of the museum Musée d'Orsay, holding the struggling butterfly in his left hand. He side stepped when Phantom Cat lunged forward. Phantom released a startled yelp when he lost his balance and fell forward. He quickly twisted around and grasped the edge of the building before he could go splat. A feminine voice cried out his old name, causing me to go still as a groan escaped him. _How did she manage to follow us?_

"Oh, has she found you yet again dear cousin?" Cat asked in a mocking tone as he peered at Phantom Cat.

"Shut up." He hissed as Cat Blanc approached him, humming happily as he placed a booted foot on one of Phantom's hands. His metal toes shown in the light. A sharp gasp escaped him before I launched my yo-yo at Cat Blanc. He bowed backwards, a Cheshire smile curling his mouth as he looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"If you want my cousin to live, I suggest you refrain from any activity that will derail me." He purred in a seductive voice. I grit my teeth. Cat knew he was handsome _and_ was using his allure to his advantage.

He did it the first time he was around. "Don't worry milady." He grabbed his pole and pressed one of the green pads on his golden baton. His silver bell tinkled as he used his foot to push Phantom Cat off the ledge. His claws scraped against the shelf.

He growled as Cat Blanc bent down, placing the staff on Phantom Cat's hands. A hiss of pain escaped the dangling cat. "I won't hurt you, not after what you did for me four weeks ago." He murmured as he drew closer. Desire swam in his gaze as he bit into the butterfly's left wing, he was so close I could feel his breath tickling my lips. Heat stirred in my gut before I quickly pushed it away. I wanted to kiss my kitty, but not this _kitty cat._

I pulled away; his nostril's flared as he narrowed his dark green eyes, anger burning with slow heat. He unexpectedly spun around. "Why hello little reporter. What can I do for you?" He purred as he clasped his hands behind him, darkness glinting in his green eyes; he still clutched the butterfly. I turned in time to see Alya backing away. Her eyes wide but her phone pointed at the white cat as he lazily strolled towards her, his tail dragging behind him while the tip twitched.

"Nay, fiend, I shall not let thee have her." A voice spoke as the blue man landed behind Alya. A startled yelp escaped her when he scooped her into his arms. He quickly zipped away. I could hear the questions she blasted him with.

I turned toward Cat to see him finishing the butterfly as he glared at the blue man. Phantom Cat hefted himself onto the building. A golden pole swung down at the same time, slamming hard into Cat Blanc's head. Surprise flashed through his gaze. His impossibly green eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground.

"I'm happy but sad at the same time I was banished from his ring." Plagg was standing above Cat Blanc, grasping the pole as it turned silver. His tail flicked back and forth irritably as his left ear twitched. I stared at him. He was in his human form once more.

"I didn't know you could do that." Phantom Cat grumped, staring at the white cat with worry. Cat Blanc's white suit melted to black. Neon yellow-green lightening zipped from his feet up to his legs. A startled cry escaped Phantom Cat as he darted forward and scooped up the unconscious Cat and jumped off the roof just as Cat Noir's black suit faded.

I turned my attention to the man before me. He had his arms folded, his aquamarine gloves ending at his elbows as his teal jacket sleeves vanished beneath. A aquamarine ascot nestled between his collar that reached up to his jaw. He glanced at me before turning towards the direction Phantom Cat had disappeared. _When did he get back? And how did he escape Alya?_

"I never did get your name." I said as he spun around and faced me, his peacock tail feathers flowing around his legs. I studied them. The feathers themselves were turquoise with thick aquamarine outlines of the eye, the eye of the feathers were a deep blue. A rather simple design for something that's usually very complicated.

He looked at me before he swept his hat off of his head. "I am Bleu Royale." He bowed low as an angry hiss echoed, originating from the building's side.

I darted to the building's edge to see Phantom Cat searching for a way past the babbling Bridgette. He was clutching the civilian form of Cat Noir to his chest so that his face couldn't be seen, his grey hoodie pulled down in his clutched hands. Cat Noir was conscious but refused to show otherwise.

Phantom Cat looked very irritated, his tail whipped back and forth as he glared at the former Ladybug. "Will you stop babbling your apologies and let me through?" He snapped, sounding very much like someone I knew. Cat peered through his hood, his grey-blue eyes watching Bridgette. I stared at him as his gaze flicked towards me, black strands of messy hair seemed to slip across his eye before he blew it away, turning his attention to Phantom.

 _Since when did Cat have black hair? It was blonde before his transformation wore off._ "Yo, lady. Move." Plagg snapped while he hovered in front of Bridgette. She blinked, taking a step back while leaving enough space for Phantom Cat to slip through. "You owe me cheese!" Plagg demanded then grumbled under his breath about the black cats owing him cheese for the rest of their lives.

He eventually took off after them.


	9. Chapter 8: Master Fu

I paced back and forth, worry gnawing at me as the recent memories of Cat Blanc rolled through my mind. Seher watched me with his large blue eyes. Anger and worry stirred within my gut.

The sight of Cat Blanc using Cataclysm on Panter was most concerning.

I cursed under my breath as I looked out the window of Adrien's room. Yes, I missed him. And, I do admit that I have been a terrible father. You don't realize how good you have something until it is gone, or yanked from you in this case.

"My lord, patience is something that must be held." Seher's medieval French accented voice called to me as I grunted in response. I didn't want to talk to my Kwami. I wanted to talk to Félix. I wanted to talk to him _now._ To demand what is going on with my _own_ son. I thought Ladybug had cured him of the akuma. I even saw it leave white. I growled in frustration as I ran my hand through my hair. Something was happening and Adrien either hasn't told Félix or Félix was refusing to tell me.

I wanted to see Adrien. I was worried about him ever since Cat Blanc had returned earlier. I growled and glared at his grey empty bed. Though his room was neat and clean, it was feeling empty and devoid of life. I shook my head as I sank onto the cotton white couch.

I felt like Cat Blanc's return was my fault. I never even got to apologize to Adrien for accusing him of excuses when was around.

I grasped my head, not noticing the shadow that fell over me. I didn't even feel the soft breeze kissing my skin. "Lord Gabriel." I glared at Seher from the corner of my eye as he gave me an unimpressed look. He pointed at something before quickly darting behind me. I blinked as he slinked behind my candy-caned striped ascot.

I needed to wear something for him to hide in.

"Sorry I'm late," a familiar voice purred while I glanced up. I did a double take. I had never seen Félix sitting in this way before. He was sitting on the foosball table like Cat Noir usually perched on lap posts. His grey-blue eyes slightly glowing, his pupils fat oblongs; almost looking like full circles. It was kind of a funny sight. _Did he decide not to wear contacts this time?_

Félix needed to wear contacts because his pupils were that of a cat, not a human. He blames his cursed luck for the more noticeable side effects. Usually he wears sunglasses when he doesn't wear contacts; but today, I don't see any on him.

I flinched when his claws scraped against the plastic of the table. I frowned. It shouldn't be able to hold his weight. But anything can _now_ that he was 'officially'part cat.

He pushed himself off, landing gracefully on his feet like the cat he was. I glared at him. His cold gaze returned my stare. Questions and demands burned my tongue. "We believed it was best that you came to see Master Fu with us." Félix said in his emotionless voice, reminding me of a robot.

"'We'?" I parroted. A soft sigh escaped him before he looked towards his right, a smile twitching the corner of his lips. My gaze automatically turning towards the movement. My heart fluttered with joy when Adrien stepped around the table. "Adrien!" I exclaimed and sprang free from my seat.

A startled look crossed his face when I grabbed him and yanked him into me. Surprise flashed through me when his blonde hair went askew. A startled cry escaped him when I plucked it off. I stared at the messy black-blonde hair lying beneath the blonde wig. "You are wearing a wig?" I stared at him to see his eyes weren't his usually electric green but blue-grey, the color of Félix's eyes.

"Félix died my hair to protect me. I'm supposed to be growing it out. He also gave me contacts."

"And the dye still stinks up his _house!"_ Plagg whined as Adrien rolled his eyes at the kwami with an amused smile. Félix just stared at the black cat with his icy gaze. I raised an eyebrow at him. I turned my attention to Félix, not noticing Adrien's nose twitching. His gaze was intent on me.

"When do we leave?" I asked as Adrien leaned in, his gaze flicking over my body before landing on my ascot. I resisted the need to shift. Félix turned and headed for the opened window.

"We'll go through the back streets to his house." He stared out the window as I raised a brow.

"Do you have a kwami?" I flinched at Adrien's question. He looked at me. His eyes wide with curiosity, his nostrils flared as I stared at him. I had forgotten that he also had the cat side effects. I sighed as Seher appeared in front of him before he flashed me a look that said 'I warned you'. "You're the blue peacock . . ." His voice trailed off before he flinched away from me. I stared at him as pain seeped into my bones. A sigh escaped Félix.

"He can remember most of Cat Blanc's antics . . ." Félix dead panned as Adrien flinched once more, his eyes flashing between me and Félix. His cousin stood behind the young miraculous user before wrapping his arms around him in a comforting hug. Félix gave me a glare that said 'hug him'. I hesitated as a scowl crawled across his face, exposing his top and bottom fangs.

I could also feel Seher's and Plagg's angry gaze before I surrendered and pulled Adrien into me. I flinched at the sight of tears staining his cheeks. I looked at Félix, wondering what to do. He rolled his eyes and pointed to my lap before pointing to Adrien. I frowned. He was only twenty-one and already knew how to be a father.

I sighed before pulling Adrien into my lap, wrapping my arms tightly around him and gently rocking him. I could feel his curious gaze and the approval of Félix's and Seher's. Plagg was now yawning. I have missed out on _soo_ much. I was always _too_ busy for him, now my heart ached with regret for not being a better father. _I'm gonna have to take a parenting class._

"Shall we leave now?" Félix's voice purred beside me, causing me to jump and glare at him. A sly smile curled his mouth as his pale eyes glinted with amusement. It was rare to see any expression on my nephew. I glared at him as a giggled escaped the younger cat boy. Even Seher found it funny.

"Yes." I snorted and released Adrien. His eyes sparkled with joy.

Nathalie glanced up from her desk but never raised an eyebrow at Félix and Adrien. She had grown used to the random exits of the older Agreste boy ever since Adrien had 'vanished'. Her gaze flicking between the two before she returned to her work. She most likely assumed that Adrien was Félix's son. I did nothing to correct her.

It pained me that Adrien had gone to Félix; but, he had two excuses of being a better guardian than me. One was that I could no longer protect Adrien from Hawkmoth. The other was because I neglected him every second of every day when I had him.

Ever since Félix hzc turned eighteen, he had been fighting _hard_ to become Adrien's guardian. Fighting with everything he had. He even went as far as to find an excuse to give him custody of the boy. That's why I didn't allow Adrien to see him anymore; Adrien's word of how I treated him would send him into Félix's care.

Félix knew how I treated the boy and had greatly disapproved of it. Before Hawkmoth found out who Adrien was, he threatened to bring in child care services. He claimed my neglect was child abuse.

I flinched, knowing his words were true. Knowing Félix, he wasn't going to give Adrien up till I had proven I was better parent; even then he might move into the mansion so Adrien would have better protection against Hawkmoth. I couldn't take him to court because Hawkmoth would find him and possibly kill him.

"Is everything ok?" Adrien asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. Félix was watching me from the corner of his eye. His eyes slightly glowing. I stared at the black-blonde boy. I was unused to being open and friendly. I gave a slight nod as Seher and Plagg darted into their respective pockets when Félix pulled open the back door. He also pulled out his sunglasses.

I stared at the door that led to Master Fu's place. Adrien glanced back once more, his nose twitching. Félix glanced at him before turning the nob. "Well hello Félix. It has been quite some time." A wizened voice chuckled. I took a deep breath before Adrien and I slipped in. It had been a _long_ while since I had last visit the Miraculous Guardian.

"Please sit." Master Fu waved to the mats sitting on the floor. Two of them had small trays in front of them, holding snacks. Seher hummed happily as he darted out of his hiding place, heading for the miniature poppyseed muffins on the left. Plagg gave a cry of pleasure as he darted towards the tray with camembert cheese in the middle. Félix and Adrien scrunched their noses at it. "I have been expecting you."

Copycat sighed boredly while Cat Blanc's white suit melted to black. Phantom Cat quickly darted into his line of sight before he leaped off the building, Cat Noir in his arms. Copycat grasped his tail and twirled it. He hummed to himself, waiting for his boss to speak. The butterfly outlining his mask seemed to flicker as he rose to his feet. He leaped off, diving head first towards the ground before used his baton to catch himself.

"So Cat Blanc has returned." Hawkmoth hummed softly as the blue hero returned and demanded where Cat Noir had gone. Copycat grunted in agreement as he landed on the building beside the museum. An amused snicker escaped him when he saw the frustrated Phantom Cat trying to get past a babbling fan; until Cat Noir's Kwami yelled at her, surprising the woman and giving Phantom Cat enough space to escape.

Copycat stared at the black streak known as Phantom Cat, a sudden thought acquiring to him. "Phantom Cat isn't an akuma, is he?" Hawkmoth snapped his head up, being pulled out of his thoughts by the curious Copycat.

"No." Hawkmoth growled as he eyed the white butterflies flitting about. "He was the previous Cat Noir. He was the one saving the city when Ladybug quit showing up after their shared kiss." _Then where did those butterflies disappear to? Surely Phantom Cat wouldn't be foolish to keep them with his kind of luck?_ Copycat wondered. _They would get out sooner or later._

Copycat hummed boredly. When Hawkmoth said that he would be of use to him. He didn't imagine being Cat Noir's spy and trying to follow him around. Cat Noir had gotten faster since Copycat was first akumatized, not to mention the butterflies the Black Cat was starting to eat.

* * *

 **I had a dream the other night that Marinette was turned into Poison Ivy. She was able to get away from Cat Noir very easily. Even Ladybug was there which made her more angry because** ** _she_** **was Ladybug.**


	10. Chapter 9: Cat Blanc

I froze as I watched Gabriel, Félix and his son casually stroll down the sidewalk, heading towards Master Fu's. Curiosity getting the better of me; I followed them, wondering why they would be paying him a visit in the first place. I froze when Félix tilted his head into the air, as if he smelled something. I quickly darted behind a light post when he began to look back, his nostrils flaring. I frowned. I've only seen Cat Noir do that when something of interest reached his senses. I slipped forward, summoning whatever luck I had to not be caught by the three, I was curious to what their business was with the old man. I believed it had to deal more with then energy reading.

I dashed behind a building when André glanced back. _Something is odd about this whole thing, especially_ those _two. It's almost like they can smell me._ I peered around the edge in time to see them stroll in. I quickly scurried for the door and slipped into the lobby as the front door closed behind me. I could feel Tikki's disproving stare. I ignored her.

Félix and the other two glided into the back room. I stilled when Master Fu gave me a kind smile. I jumped while Tikki flew out of the bag, giving me a stern stare before I waved her off. I carefully slithered towards the back door as Master Fu greeted his guests.

Gabriel quickly excused himself to use the bathroom while I rushed behind a potted plant, watching the fashion designer seemingly float past. He reminded me of a graceful bird. I peered into the room once more to see Félix seated beside André. My gaze landed on a blue Kwami carefully eating baby poppyseed muffins. I blinked. _Is Gabriel the peacock user?_

I looked left when I felt eyes burning into me. Félix was staring at me. André was also staring at me. My heart pounded in my chest. I _was_ positive I didn't make a gaze drifted towards the black cat like creature sitting on André's head, stuffing his face with cheese. "Cat?" I called softly as André's eyes widened.

Thrill and joy rushed through me while I darted towards him, tackling him to the ground as he gave a startled cry. I planted a firm kiss on his cheek, causing him to flush. "I was so worried about you." I whispered as I pulled away. I wrapped my arms around him, not caring about the audience. I covered him in kisses. I could feel Tikki's amused gaze on me. "Don't you ever avoid me _again."_ I growled and jabbed my finger into his chest. He grunted and flinched away from me.

André opened his mouth to say something before I placed my finger on his lips, silencing him while he blushed even more. I felt myself smile before I bopped his nose, startling him.

"Hello Ladybug." Félix's silken voice filled the air. I stared at him. He returned my stare, his eyes glowing like a cat.

"So your Cat's parent." Félix blinked, like he was expecting me to say something else. He slightly tilted his head before he gave a slow nod. "Then André is and you are-" Plagg groaned as he slapped his forehead, interrupting me.

I stared at him as he grabbed the blonde part of André's locks and tugged on them, earning a pained cry. André scowled and grabbed his Kwami. I stared at the Kwami. _What is he trying to tell me?_ I could feel Félix's amused gaze as André glared at the black cat in his grasp.

"That hurt." He growled and released the Kwami. The cat stuck his tongue out at his chosen, his whiskers twitching cantankerously. André frowned as Master Fu returned with a plate of chocolate chip cookies. I stared at him, wondering when he left. A joyous sound escaped Tikki's mouth before she darted for the chocolaty treats.

"Aren't you a friend of Adrien's?" Gabriel's voice sounded. I jumped and whirled around to see the stoic man standing in the door way. His eyes latched onto Tikki who was scolding Plagg for yanking on his chosen's hair _while_ holding a chocolate chip cookie. "Marinette isn't it?" He asked, turning his hardened blue gaze towards me as André nodded.

"She won the bowler hat competition." I stared at André. _How did he know that? It wasn't broadcasted worldwide as far as I know. And Félix wasn't there with his son either._ I stared at him as Plagg groaned. I could feel the amused stare of Master Fu. André shifted under my hard gaze as he glanced at Plagg, his father then Gabriel.

A soft chuckle escaped the famous fashion designer as he reseated himself in front of the peacock like Kwami. "She hasn't figured it out yet?"

"It's not like you did when you first saw him." Félix said in his toneless voice. His lips twitched with a hint of a smile. I looked between the two, they almost looked the same. Master Fu cleared his throat.

"What can I help you with today?" He asked while pressing his palms together.

"We are here about Cat Blanc." Félix answered in his soft voice as André flinched. I still couldn't figure out what they meant about André. I furrowed my brows as they continued to speak. Something about Cat Blanc's return and the importance of my healing powers.

"Ladybug?" I snapped my attention up when all four called my heroine name.

"Y-y-yes?" I stammered as Master Fu gave me a kind smile while a pale brow of Félix's slowly rose upward.

"This also deals with you. Please pay attention."

"Sorry." Shame heated my face as André patted the top of my knee. A familiar kind smile gracing his face.

"When did Cat Blanc first start showing up?" Master Fu turned his attention to André. He shifted nervously, his gaze flicking between Gabriel and Master Fu then his father.

"I don't know."

"Hmm." Master Fu hummed as he took a sip of his tea. He turned his attention to Félix. "Do you still have those dozens of butterflies in your basement?" He asked as Félix sighed. André's hands immediately flew to his ears as he started humming to himself. Not wanting to know the answer. Worry crossed Master Fu's face, observing André.

"Unfortunately, yes." Félix responded with a sigh, also watching his son. "Why?"

"They maybe the cause of the change. So much negative energy and the kind of luck flowing from you."

"Butterflies? As in akuma butterflies?" I asked as Félix glanced at me.

"Yes. When the Ladybug before you gave Félix the kiss he needed to break his curse, it was one of pity not love. It took away the ring but not his cursed luck. He still could turn into Cat Noir, or Phantom Cat as he calls himself now." Master Fu took another sip from his tea cup. "She immediately turned in her earrings and refused to continue being Ladybug. She said she wouldn't do it without her Kitty. Unbeknownst to her; The Akuma's still came but no one ever saw who fought them, surprisingly."

"You still fought them?" I asked as Félix gave a brief nod. André still hummed to himself. "First chance I get. I will cleanse these akumas." I promised while Félix hummed in agreement.

"How many does he have?" André asked with concerning interest. We all looked at him; his eyes were a darker color than before.

"Does Cat Blanc speak to you?" Master Fu asked as André immediately snapped his attention to him. He nodded as Fu sighed. "This is most troubling. When did you first become aware of his presence?"

André flinched at the question. "A few weeks ago. I didn't think anything of it until everything started happening a few days ago." Gabriel narrowed his eyes, his right eye twitched as if he was reading André's aura.

"No need to hide the truth Adrien. We all will help you in any way possible." Gabriel said in a soft comforting voice, causing André to flinch and cower away from him. "You were scared weren't you?" He gave a shaky nod. I stared blankly at Cat Noir.

 _Wait, André is Adrien? Wha? When did this Happen?_ I looked at Félix. "So you are the cousin that took Adrien in?" Félix slightly dipped his chin in conformation.

"Is there anything that can be done?" Félix asked, turning his attention towards Master Fu.

"Hmm." Fu hummed as he stroked his goatee. "It depends how deep Cat Blanc's clutches are in the young man." He looked at Adrien as he cowered away. "Ladybug can cleanse him but she will need to know more about this 'akuma' first."

"Then let's get to it." I stood as Tikki darted over to me.

"Wait Marinette. It's not that simple. I need to find out how deep the white cat goes." I stared at her before she floated over to Adrien. She stared at him long and hard before she closed her eyes. A soft melodic hum came from her as Plagg darted into Félix's vest pocket then peeked out.

I returned my gaze to Tikki. I watched in awe as she began to glow a soft red, she held her paws out in front of her while the light traveled to Adrien. A soft hiss escaped him as his eyes flashed darker and his teeth ever sharper. They vanished as quickly as they had come.

She shook her head. "His clutches are well hidden. I cannot know until the next time Cat Blanc surfaces. We can try purifying him then. But from what I can tell." Tikki glanced at me then his father. "Cat Blanc is no longer an akuma. He/she has evolved into something else. He/she feels more sentient."

"He/she?" Gabriel asked. He huffed when Master Fu waved him off. Perhaps he didn't have answers right now.

"The Dupain-cheng bakery is Tikki's domain now. You all should be safe there." Master Fu hummed. "Hawkmoth will be unable to look for him there. The Akuma's can look all they want, they won't find anything suspicious there."

Master Fu glanced at his clock as Félix rose to his feet. Gabriel followed him. "Thank you for your words of wisdom."

"He didn't say much." Plagg grumbled as Félix and Adrien gave him a glare.

I looked at Adrien as we quietly strolled down the street upon leaving Master Fu's shop. It was dark outside, the sun had set a long time ago. My parents had gone out for the day, taking down orders for Cloé's soon-to-be party.

I glanced at Adrien once more as he lagged behind, staring at the ground while Plagg hovered beside him. Worry brightened his green gaze. Félix looked like he knew something was wrong with him but idn't speak to him. He kept glancing back at him while Gabriel talked with his Kwami, fussing over Cat Blanc and trying to get a 'prediction' out of him.

I turned my gaze to Tikki as she shook her head. She still couldn't sense anything about Adrien. I sighed as a sharp inhale froze us all. "'Tis happening once more." The peacock kwami spoke as he turned his deep blue gaze towards the back of the group.

I slowly turned around to see Adrien had his eyes closed, his locks blowing upward from an invisible breeze. His head was tilted back, his arms straight by his side. Félix stood beside him, unsure what to do as Plagg raised a hesitant hand. His tail brushing the ground with nervous flicks.

"Can you do that?" Gabriel asked his Kwami after eyeing Plagg.

I gasped when black-white bubbles fell around the black-blonde model. Cat Blanc's suit trailing behind. His white tail swished behind him as his blond locks stopped bouncing in the 'breeze', his silver bell going quiet. He opened his eyes. A shiver tore through me when those impossible greens landed on me. A pink butterfly outlining his white mask. It had changed; it now took shape of Cat Noir's. It no longer looked like a butterfly.

He didn't move. He didn't speak. Just stood there. He stayed still, staring unseeing at me. "If Hawkmoth has control of him with no butterfly. I don't know what I can do as I am now." Tikki whispered as she hovered close behind me. Not allowing herself to be seen. "We need Ladybug."

Cat Blanc's gaze went glassy as the butterfly glowed even brighter. I fell into stance prepared to fight back then I felt Félix's disproving gaze on me. I froze, unsure of what to do. If Hawkmoth could really see through Cat Blanc, then I may have just given my identity away. I stood up straight as I felt another pair of eyes land on us. I looked around to see Copycat watching on top of a building across the street.

"Nice try Hawkmoth." I returned my gaze to Cat Blanc when he spoke. His gaze was no longer glassy. "You no longer have control over me. _I'm_ not a puppet for you to control anymore. But I must say _thank-you_ for _awakening_ me." A dark chuckle escaped him before he grabbed his golden staff and launched himself into the sky.

I grit my teeth, glancing at Copycat as he took off to follow the White Cat. I wanted to go after my partner but couldn't risk it with the Akuma watching him. Even Plagg was staying put, probably debating whether to go after him or not.

I frowned and glared at him. _Lazy cat._

An angry hiss escaped him. "I'm going after my kitten." I watched as he closed his neon green eyes. The long strands of his hair on either side of his head, his whiskers, twitched.

A growl of frustration escaped him moments later. He opened his eyes. "Cat Blanc is somehow preventing me from tracking him." A hiss lit the air. "There are _three things_ inside his head. One is him and the other is something I'm not aware of. The third is fighting the second for control."

"Let me guess. Cat Blanc is one of them." Gabriel huffed as Plagg gave him a look that read 'I just said that'.

"Tikki, you're the god of creation. What is going on with Cat Blanc?" Plagg demanded as the tiny kwami bristled.

"How should I know? Something like this hasn't happened before. It's not being created." She snapped as Plagg narrowed his eyes. "It's been a _long_ time since something similar to this happened."

"Something like this has happened before?"

"Yes, but we were able to neutralize it before it caused any more damage. Even then it wasn't a miraculous user." Plagg huffed as Seher rolled his eyes.

"Tis far too early to tell if this kitty means harm. He eats the butterflies of negative energy. Tis not good for him to consume. We must eliminate the consumption of the negative butterflies before he can be placed as foe." Plagg hissed as Tikki nodded in agreement.

"But how do we do that?"

"A good question. We need to know what kind of creature he has changed into before we can proceed."

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait.**


	11. Chapter 10: A White Cat

I hung back from the group, watching Marinette through my golden lashes. I could feel Félix's and Plagg's worried gaze. The poison within was growing then contracting, spreading its grasp to the farthest parts of my body with each pulse. Something also battled it with such raw anger. _It_ also wanted control but it was losing the battle. The poison's control gradually growing with its _desire_ to live. I could no longer tell what was what and what purpose the beings wanted.

Félix could smell it. Plagg could smell it. Dad could sense it.

The need to be free grew, weakening my desire fight.

I inhaled sharply as my eyes rolled into the back of my sockets. My head lolled back on my shoulders. The White Cat finally sinking his claws into me, the poison gave an angered 'shriek' before being forced back. An image of a white cat with blue eyes briefly flashed through my mind, whispering promises to be free. I just needed Ladybug's cleansing light to remain alive.

The soft murmuring voice became my own. A blinding light colored my lids before vanishing. I opened my eyes, staring unseen at Marinette before a pink butterfly lit my face. My arms hung by my side as the presence in my head grew stronger, preventing Hawkmoth's control.

 _"Welcome back Cat Blanc."_ Hawkmoth's familiar voice purred as I felt him trying to seize control upon my body. _"It has been a while since we last spoke."_ I slowly exhaled; waiting for what words came next. It was only a matter of time before he asked. I knew he wanted my miraculous. He wasn't _going_ to have it. I refuse to let his honeyed words get the best of me. It was _my freedom._ It was _his_ entrance. _"About your Miraculous . . ."_ He crooned as a smile curled my mouth.

"Nice try Hawkmoth." The man fell silent. I could feel Copycat's eyes burning into me. Hawkmoth couldn't see through me. He didn't have control of me. He could only speak to me. "You no longer have control over me." My tail clicked the ground. _"I'm_ not a puppet for you to control anymore. But I must say _thank you_ for _awakening_ me." A sly smile curled my lips, his words bubbling from my tongue. I cut the link. Hawkmoth's angered growl cut short.

I grabbed my staff and launched myself into the air, wanting to get away from the stares of those around me. I ignored the sweet voice of Ladybug as she called out my name. The others began calling. I hesitated when Félix's voice reached my ears. He did care for me and offered me the freedom that I had longed for. Even the white cat was fond of him.

I froze as Copycat's scent tickled my nose. I whirled around. The black cat halting before a pink butterfly light up his face. I glided forward, staring at the black cat. I ignored the eyes of my small audience. A threatening hiss escaped Copycat as he flattened his ears against his blond hair. I launched myself at him, pinning him to the ground.

He yowled and dug his claws into my shoulders before flipping me onto my back. "He's hunting." Félix's soft voice reached my ears. I slightly folded them back, aware that he was here. "Don't let him get Copycat!" Félix exclaimed

I felt someone knock me off the black cat.

Copycat hissed viciously and scampered away, his back stiff and tail straight in the air. His hair was much fluffier and seemed ragged while his ears were folded sideways before he turned tail and ran. An angered hiss erupted from me while Copycat's scent dissipated with the oncoming rain.

The person flinched when the droplets of water hit him. I released a yowl and twisted around, my clawed hand poised and ready to strike. I froze when Phantom Cat hissed at me, his right hand poised beside his face. His sapphire blue eyes empty and cold, though his face held slight concern. Félix usually hide his feelings during a fight.

My fingers twitched while I stared at him. He returned my stair. His body tense, waiting for an attack that would never come. I grit my teeth before I managed to wiggle out from under him. I wasn't going to attack him. "Cat!" He yowled as I bounded away, using my staff to push me much farther.

I hissed in frustration when I halted my gallop. It was pouring. I was soaked to the bone. I had no idea where Copycat had gone. I wanted his akuma. _He_ wanted Copycat's akuma.

I huffed as I turned my attention to the Agreste mansion. I knew of a few places that I could stay without anyone knowing. Until I remembered that my father had decided to live in my room. So that was out of the question.

I growled softly, turning my sights to the Notre Dame Cathedral. It was empty and nobody really went to the top. I bounded across the rooftops towards it, hoping the rain would lessen.

I froze when a scent tickled my nose. They had to be really closeby in order for me to catch whiff of it in the rain. I slowly turned, licking my lips. A grin curled my mouth. I stared at the akuma in the air. Their hand held out as lightning struck the ground. I pushed myself forward, fighting the strong winds the closer I drew to the female akuma.

"My name is Stormmaster." The woman hissed as a spotted yo-yo flew towards her. I grit my teeth. I wasn't alone in seeking her. I froze, my nose twitching when another scent came to my attention.

It had been a long time since I had last tasted his.

I hissed as I grasped my staff. I turned. My skin crawling as age old instincts rose. I glared at the akuma standing before me, growls rumbled my chest. His grey-white tail whipping in the wind. I clutched my staff as I took a few steps back. He smiled, his wolfish ears flicking forward on the top of his skin tight suit. The gray-white fur on his chest, leading to his shoulders, rippled in the wind as he took a step towards me. His sharpened claws flexing.

I never got along with him. Even when Hawkmoth first sent him to me.

I folded my ears flat against my head. A yowl escaped me when he launched himself. I swung my baton. He ducked, quickly grasping it with his other hand and snatching it free.

I snarled and leaped back while his claws came mere inches from my face. He glared at me as the rain suddenly stopped. I backed away from him when he took a step forward. Then he charged. Yowls and snarls filled the air when he pounced on me. I scraped my claws down his face. I curled my legs under him and kicked him off.

I rushed him. He growled.

I dove for my staff last second while his left hand racked the air above me. His claws skimming down my back like a warm knife through butter. I whirled around before I hit the ground; liquid burned me as it seeped through my wounds. I grunted while I slammed my staff into his legs. A bark of pain escaped him as I scrambled to my feet, springing off the roof and into a scrambling crowd. I could smell Loup Gris as he followed.

The howl he released didn't make him any stealthier.

I spun and faced him. Snarls vibrating my chest as my tail whipped back and forth with aggravation. He charged and I howled, springing back and ramming my staff into his side.

He dodged it, his claws sinking into my flesh as he tossed me against the building wall. I dropped my staff while I fell, landing on my hands and knees. I hissed and glowered at him through my lashes, reaching for my gleaming weapon. I launched forward; springing into the air at the last second, holding my hands out; posed to strike.

He growled and sprang back. I landed on my hands, performing a cartwheeling kick into his stomach. He howled and doubled over before I took off, darting into an alley.

I sprang at the sides of the building as an angered snarl sounded below me. I peered at him over my shoulder as he leaped up at me. I quickly scrambled onto the roof before running once more. My instincts screamed for me to get to safety. A presence pushed me onwards, offering me the much needed energy. My back burned as if venom coated the surface of the wound.

I whirled around; bringing up my staff just as Loup Gris slammed his lengthened claws into it. I had no idea how he caught up to me so quickly. Hawkmoth probably gave him a boost of some sort. I had a feeling that Hawkmoth wanted me gone.

A soft mewl of alarm escaped me as I stared at his claws, barely seeing them for what they were. They looked the claws from the woman in X-men. The claws coming from her finger tips.

He chuckled as I narrowed my eyes, quickly scanning his person for his akumatized object. He glared at me as I dropped to the ground, his metal claw tips grazing my back once more, hot liquid trialed down my side.

I grit my teeth as I launched myself forward, my shoulders catching his waist. A startled cry escaped him while he toppled backwards. I sprang away from him, clipping my staff to my back. I leapt to the next building, placing distance between us.

I whirled around in time to see him spring to his feet and charge. I hissed. I shouldn't have turned. Looking back was my down fall. Wolves were faster than cats after all. He would've caught up to me eventually. Might as well face him now than later.

I hissed, exposing my canines when he drew close. He didn't stop running. I swung my staff into his side while I side stepped him. He roared and whirled around, his leg burrowing into my chest with a kick. I exhaled sharply as I staggered back, struggling to breath. I grit my teeth before whirling around and darting away. I hissed and springing to the side. His claws came down on empty air.

I swung my foot into his closest leg, causing him to fall flat on his face. He snarled and glared at me. He sprang to his feet. I charged him, careful to avoid his claws as I aimed for his eyes. He jumped back howling in pain. I flicked his right eye off my claw tips.

I raced forward, ramming my fist into his stomach. He snarled. Glaring at me with his one eye before the pink butterfly covered his grey mask. I took a step back when he charged, jerkily racking his claws down my right arm. I sprang back only to lose my footing and fall off the building.

I hissed while I flipped around, landing on my hands and feet like spider-man. I whirled around when I heard him land behind me. My arm ached. I stared at the blood oozing down his face as he darted forward. I yelped, instinctively bringing my staff up, hitting him between the legs. My heart hammered in my chest as I panted. Already out of breath. My legs trembled.

He dashed towards me as I brought my staff up once more, blocking his right hand as his left hand rammed into my gut. A soft gasp escaped me and I stumbled back. A wooden smirk curling his face as my gaze dropped to his silver gloves. He removed his hand, my gut burning with fire, my white suit turning red.

I grit my teeth and dashed towards him, ignoring the roaring pain. I swung my staff towards his head, sending him into the brick building and watching it collapse. I panted as I clumsily re-clipped my staff. I stumbled into the rubble as he knocked a part of a wall off himself. I grit my teeth as my right hand bubbled with cataclysm. I jammed my claws into his gut. He groaned before I brought my golden staff on his head. His eyes rolled into the back.

I collapsed with relief. I was no longer being hunted. I watched the butterfly dart away. I groaned softly, not wanting to give chase. I growled as a presence bugged me about getting the demon butterfly. I rose to my feet. Fatigue plagued my muscles as I took off after the creature. Trying to grasp it many times.

I grit my teeth before finally snatching it from the air. I stared at it. I didn't feel like consuming it. As of now, the very thought sickened me. I shoved it into my pocket, zipping it closed before it could flutter away. My legs trembled before they finally buckling from beneath me.

I grunted upon hitting the roof. My world spun while I dug my claws into the stone, trying to remain up right. Blood oozed into a puddle around me, reminding me of the black cherries I had seen Félix de-pitting once.

I huffed, struggling to catch my breath as the throbbing pain burned my body. I groaned softly. Black dots danced about my vision. I felt my world tilt. My arm, stomach and back burned with vengeance. I couldn't stand the pain any longer. I exhaled as I felt myself falling back. I collided with the ground while the world of darkness claimed me. I didn't even feel the pounding in my head.

 _"I need more butterflies."_ A soft voice murmured like water. I exhaled. I stared at a white cat as it emerged from the blanketing darkness. It was fuzzy at first before growing sharper the closer it got. It was jogging towards me, its blue eyes sparkling like sapphires. Even the sclerae was blue, but a little lighter.

It sat down before me. It's fluffy white tail curling around its front paws. It stared at me for what felt forever before it finally spoke again. _"I need Ladybug's cleansing light as well."_ He stared at me with his unblinking gaze before he vanished as quickly as he had come.

 _Why?_ The question echoed throughout the dark world. _What are you? What is going on? Why do you need M'lady?_ The questions rang but remained unanswered. I knew he was there. I could feel him. Eventually the feeling of his presence was beginning to fade before a response came.

 _"I cannot continue without them."_

The world around me grew silent.


	12. Chapter 11: Félix

I glanced at the two people behind me with an impatient sigh. Bleu Royale was doing his best to comfort the shocked Ladybug.

After dealing with Stormmaster; Cat Blanc had leaped into the street, fleeing from his former akuma ally. It was surprising. When the wolf had gotten close enough, Cat had whirled around and attacked. He then, gave himself enough time to flee once more.

His sudden appearance startled Ladybug enough that she hasn't been responsive. I believe it was due to the fact that the tips of Loup Gris claws were stained red and Cat had deep claw marks on his back, starting at his shoulder blades and ending at his tail bone. I wouldn't be surprised if she was having a panic attack.

I snorted.

I glanced at them once more before slipping away with silent feet. I had waited long enough and wanted to wait no more. I turned my gaze to the ground, using my night vision to seek out the blood left behind by either Cat Blanc or Loup Gris. I had heard them fighting in the ally.

I inhaled deeply before snorting at the sour scent of akuma blood.

The mingling blood drops belonged to them both.

I glided down the alley Cat Blanc had disappeared into. I looked up when something fell from the wall. I stared at it, observing the walls where a pair of claws tore away at the building's exterior. _Someone had climbed in a hurry._ I cautiously touched the gashes only to have the sides crumble, even more, under my touch. I hummed with curiosity before climbing the building myself, I didn't have time to mull over how the deep slashes came to be.

I swung my legs over the building's edge when I had reached the top, planting my feet firmly on the stone and resting my arms on my knees. My nose twitched as I inhaled the frightened scent of the younger cat.

The dust of shattered brick was being blown away in a soft breeze. I sneezed when the lingering dust invaded. I stared at the small crater close to the lengthened building's edge. I kneeled next to it. My nostrils flared at the coppery scent of drying blood. It made me want to pinch my nose.

I resisted the desire.

I still needed to find my cousin.  
I rose to my feet turning my gaze towards the east. An unhealthy scent of blood filling the air. I cringed before forcing myself forward, afraid of what I would find. My heart hammered in my chest with fear, and worry, the stronger the scent grew.

I halted before a pile of rubble. The buildings beside it damaged. I carefully picked my way across large amounts of stone work and metal frames. I halted in beside the broken unconscious form of Loup Gris, or at least the victim. Blood still oozed from him. My nose wiggled at the scent of fading life from the man. I pressed my clawed fingers against his neck, searching for a pulse. Surprise zinged through me. He was still alive.

I moved on, briefly glancing at the man. I had no way to call the police and performing CPR would just end up killing him. I'll let Ladybug take care of him; her 'Miraculous Ladybug' would fix him anyway.

I could hear sirens coming this way. And she was following them. I could pick up her faint scent. That spurred me forward. I needed to find Adrien before they did. Who knows what they'll do to him now that he is no longer an akuma.

I froze when I stepped in a wide path of blood. Alarm tugged at my heart. _Cat didn't get away unscathed._ I grit my teeth as I picked up speed, following my nose and the blood.

I froze when the scent of blood became overpowering. It almost smelled of decay. My heart dropped at the thought. My body trembled. I didn't want to know if I was too late.

 _Could Loup Gris's claws be laced with a type of poison?_

I took a step forward while my heart stuttered. I stared at the still white-red form of Cat Blanc. He lay in a pool of crimson. I darted to his side, splashing in his blood. I cringed at the thought. My gaze quickly dropped to his stomach. I felt all blood drain from me as my legs suddenly weakened. A hole resided in his gut. His suit almost completely red.

I jumped when a soft, but quick, exhale left his body. I dropped to my knees, carefully scooping him into my lap before he inhaled sharply. His breathing erratic. Worry fluttered my heart. His lids trembled as I slowly rose to my feet. Hot liquid slowly burned down my arms. It was amazing that he was still alive at all. It could be because he was a miraculous user.

I held him tightly against me as hot tears stung my eyes. I didn't have anything on me to stop the bleeding. The first aid kit in my belt wasn't big enough for wounds like his.

I approached the building's edge, searching for a way down. I didn't want to jump on the chance that I could damage him more. A soft gasp escaped me when I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist. I tightened my grip on Adrien, pulling him closer to me as I was lifted into the air. My heart hammered in my chest as I stared the ground, watching it grow closer.

I turned to see Plagg standing beside me when he had set me down. His gaze filled with worry as he stared at his chosen. I sighed. Everything happened to us black cats. That was the cruse from the Black Cat miraculous.

I released my transformation as someone's scent hit my nose. I turned my head in time to see someone duck out of sight. I raised a brow before proceeding. I didn't care if my identity was leaked to the public. All that mattered was that Adrien was alive. I'd be willing to take his miraculous and be Cat Noir once more if it meant that he would no longer be in danger.

I looked at the street signs to see how close I was to home before pushing on word. I wasn't very far. Plagg fell in step beside me. I glanced at Cat Blanc when he stirred. His eyes opened, staring at me with such deep blues that it surprised me. He went limp in my grasp once more. I stared at him and wondered if I had imagined it.

I shook my head and quickly dismissed the thought as the maroon door to my medium sized house came into sight. I halted in front of the door, beginning to adjust Adrien before Plagg turned the knob and opened it. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. I briefly wondered if used his negative energy to break the nob.

The door closed with a click before Plagg darted ahead, running on silent feet as he phased through the wall that separated the living room from Adrien's room. I halted in front of his doorframe to see the door had already opened. Plagg was lining the bed with black towels.

I hesitated when Plagg approached me. I froze when Adrien struggled to exhale but never taking in air. I gave him to Plagg before I quickly backed out of the room, my heart pounding. I had pure cursed luck. Plagg had a little luck within him. Adrien had a better chance of surviving.

I glared at Plagg when he left Adrien's side. "I will return shortly." I scowled when he vanished through the wall. I looked at Adrien. He looked dead. I took a deep breath before forcing myself into his room.

A soft presence filled the dreary room. Nerves skittered about. I didn't know this presence. It seemed to be coming from Adrien. It was new and strange. If I didn't know any better, I would say that there was another Kwami hiding in this very room.

I tugged at the hems of my dark gray vest before glancing at the silver ring on my middle finger. It looked exactly like Cat Noir's. I had made it when I lost my other ring. I felt lost without it for some reason. I also wanted to be out there to protect him. It wasn't a real miraculous stone but it was better than none.

I took deep a breath before lowering myself into the chair he had beside his bed, usually holding his clean clothes so he could sort through them. He was always so organized.

"Adrien." I whispered in a worried voice. I took a deep breath before a soft purr rumbled in my chest. His body seemed to relax a lot more. A soft sigh escaped him as his breath evened out before going erratic once more. I couldn't take him to the hospital. People would find out who was.

I was a trained nurse. I had to be, to treat myself, while I still had the ring.

I rose from my perch and glided into the bathroom adjoining his room. I rummaged through the cabinets, looking for one of many first aid kits I had stashed around the house. I slipped into the room once more as I grasped the gauzy wrapping. I looked at Adrien before releasing a soft sigh.

"Let me." I whirled around at the sound of a feminine voice. I stared at a woman with strawberry red hair. Pig tailed curls fell over her light pink shoulders before ending at her waist. She had two strands of hair beside her face, escaping her pigtails. Her deep blue eyes were laced with worry as I allowed her to take the first aid kit from me.

"Hey Adrien." She hummed as I backed out of the room. Tikki needed all the good luck she could get. I would just be in the way and possibly balancing out what good luck was coming from her. I huffed as I looked at the cracked glass of a picture hanging on the wall of the hall. The whole house oozed with my luck. I wouldn't be surprised if Tikki was balanced out as soon as she entered the threshold.

"Calm down Fé," Plagg purred as I felt his hand on my right shoulder. I stared at the bedroom door before turning my gaze towards Tikki. I could barely see Adrien. I sighed. He wasn't going to be very happy when he found out about the things he had done. He might slip into depression. He was such a quiet, gentle hearted boy.

"Relax Fé. You're a trained counselor. I'm sure you'll be able to help him recover." Plagg murmured while I sank to the ground. I somehow felt like this was my fault. I dropped my head into my hands as I felt tears burn, leaving hot streaks down my cheeks. "Hey kid, He'll be alright. He is with the best healer anyone can ever get." Plagg murmured as I felt him wrap his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. _Since when did Plagg give hugs without the price of cheese?_

"No one else but Tikki will be able to take care of him." He purred softly as more tears burned my cheeks. His words a little comforting. It only told me that he would survive. I still blamed myself for not catching the white cat within him in time.

I should've taken him to Master Fu when Adrien first told me. I shouldn't have waited like he wanted me to. I knew he was afraid and I respected his wishes. "Look, Kid. It's not your fault. Quiet blaming yourself. If it's anyone's fault, its Hawkmoth's for doing that to him in the first place." Plagg snapped as the tip of his tail thunked the wooden floor of the hallway.

"I did what I could; now he just needs to rest. I'll remain with him and keep an eye on him." I snapped my attention up. Tikki looked at me. "Félix, go bake something. Find something to distract yourself for the time being. Blaming yourself isn't going to heal him. Only time will." Tikki turned around and disappeared into the room once more as Plagg rose to his feet dragging me along with him.

"How about you make more of that mini pizza with camembert cheese?" He requested as I scrunched my nose, glaring at him and ignoring the stray tears that flowed down my cheeks.

"Fine." I huffed and strolled into the kitchen. My mind still on the unconscious boy in his room. I sighed. Tikki was right. I needed to find something else to think about for a while. Plagg hummed happily as he followed me. I huffed. He would give me plenty to think about if he wanted to. He liked arguing with me. I sighed. I needed to take a shower. I was still covered in Adrien's blood.


	13. Chapter 12: Escape

"Did you see the blood running down his back?" I shuddered, my body trembling as Bridgette sighed and patted my shoulder. She had come storming towards me, ready to demand some answers after I had healed the akuma victim. She halted when she saw I was stressing.

Now I was free to panic.

Tikki hovered anxiously around me before something caught her attention. I didn't notice when she zipped away. "All that blood, Bridgette." I stared at the crimson trial leading away from the collapsed building. I was afraid of what I would find if I followed.

Bridgette flinched. My mind ran wild, imagining the worst case scenarios.

Horrid images of Cat's mangled body flashed through my mind. His lifeless eyes staring at the starry sky. His death, never seeing my beloved partner. Getting stuck with a new Cat Noir. No jokes, puns or dorkiness. No more Adrien. I flinched, not wanting Bleu Royale to come after me with heated revenge.

"Bri, he didn't die, did he?" Tears welled as my mind ran through the possibility of getting a new Cat Noir partner once more. That did not sit well with me. "I'd prefer to have _Fantôme Chat_ to be my next partner." Bridgette stiffened.

"Speaking of him . . ."

"Where's Tikki?" I asked suddenly, noticing my absent Kwami. Bridgette immediately scanned the surrounding area before an idea seemed to strike her. I gasped when she grabbed my hand and dragged me down beside the path of blood before suddenly veering off.

"I think I might know where she is." She mumbled as my body suddenly tingled when we reached the end of the alley. I blinked then I halted. Even she froze. I stared at the darkened buildings on the street. I could feel the tingles of bad luck lingering here. The street lights flickered, some of them were dark while others rested on the ground with scattered glass around them. It almost seemed ominous, it reminded me of Félix. I glanced at Bridgette to see her hesitating before continuing forward.

She slowly walked down the street, staring at each house she passed. I took a deep breath. My gaze landing on a medium sized home that oozed with bad luck. It was almost dark itself. Bridgette had barely passed it, after she had stared at it for a long while.

A small gothic black fence surrounded the lawn as a small cat stared at us with its golden eyes. It was sitting on the porch. I stared at the house, expecting ghosts to leak out the black curtained windows. It had that kind of aura.

I hesitantly approached the iron gate. The black cat meowed before approaching; it pressed its head against the gate before walking down the sidewalk when it opened. Bridgette jumped back, releasing a startled cry. It sat down then looked at her before grooming its paw. I ignored her and pressed forward, approaching the dark maroon door.

The door swung open after one knock. Félix stared at me before giving an exasperated sigh. Plagg hovered beside him, munching on what looked like a small pizza. "What did I tell you? You owe me some cheese _now."_ He huffed while clipping Félix's right shoulder with his tail. _"I told_ you Ladybug would find you sooner or later. _Only_ she could sense your oozing bad luck." Félix scowled before shooting the cheese loving cat a daggered glare. I stared at him, red angry marks trailed down his cheeks, as if he had scrubbed something away, tears? My heart hammered with fear at the thought. I hoped his tears weren't for the reason I was thinking they were.

"I guess it was only a _matter of time."_ He snapped, still glaring at the black Kwami. Félix turned his grey-blue eyes towards me. He held a comb in one hand and a black elastic band in his other. I raised my gaze to his messy hair. It was damp and wasn't as fluffy as his alter egos. It still brushed the top of his shoulders. I froze before quickly glancing at Bridgette to see her staring at the black cat. It returned her stare.

I bit my lip. She didn't know her crush was originally her partner. The door creaked, drawing my attention to Félix once more. He pulled his hair up into a simple pony tail. "Are you here for Tikki?" He asked while I stiffened. I narrowed my gaze and glared at him.

"What is she doing here?" I ask with hesitance while he raised a pale brow into his hairline.

"Healing your partner." He motioned for me to follow him. I felt Bridgette's gaze burn into me before falling away. I glanced at her. She was glaring at Félix, as if he was hiding something from her. I flinched at the prospect. If she figured out who he was, she would find out the rest of the heroes identity's rather quickly. She was good at hiding secrets and unearthing them.

I looked at Félix once more, his eyes glowing eerily and his pupils fat oblongs. He was the source of the extreme bad luck, making his side effects more obvious than the ladybugs'.

Speaking of which, I was surprised when Bridgette passed Félix's house. Tikki told me that we had luck remaining after she leaves us. _I wonder if Bridgette had just refused to approach the house?_

"You coming, Bri?" I asked her as I felt her gaze briefly burn into me. Félix's grey-blue eyes glowed before he disappeared inside. He didn't make a single sound as he went. I bit my lip, wondering how Félix was going to hide his kitty-side from her.

"Before we go inside," I jumped when Bridgette hissed in my ear. "How long has he been 'Phantom Cat'?" I turned and stared at her, my heart hammering in my chest. My mind raced with how I should respond to her question. Many possible answers came and went as well as a scenario. Each turned much worst then the last.

I looked at her before landing on an answer that seemed to be the best one. "I will say this and only this: He does care for you despite his reasons." I gave a soft sigh when she narrowed her lake blue eyes, glaring at me. She placed her fists on her lean hips and leaned forward. Her gaze accusing me of avoiding her question.

"You don't know who Phantom Cat is, do you?" She demanded as I frowned. I didn't know how to respond to that. I did not want to confirm nor deny it. Even though I thought my answer was obvious.

I knew Félix's reasons for not telling her. He was afraid that she wouldn't want him when she found out that he had used her to break his curse. And because his cursed luck would most likely affect her. It grew worse with each passing year. He did try avoiding her when she stole his first kiss. He'll deny it of course, saying that he didn't care for her; but Adrien had told me that he ended up falling in love with his Lady. He even knew who his Ladybug was.

This was something that he had to tell her himself, though I doubt he will ever tell her. Luck was more on her side than his; I knew she would eventually find out. Even if he knew how to tread carefully. I watched him step into the dark themed living room, holding a mug of milk.

"You are letting the heat out." Félix growled as Bridgette snapped her attention to him. He was glaring at the two of us as a black cat, the size of a medium dog, wound its way between his ankles. I took a deep breath before grabbing Bridgette and dragging her into the house while closing the door behind her.

"Now why are _you two_ here?" He eyed both of us, his gaze slightly lingering on Bridgette before he returned it to me, sipping from his mug. The cat meowed as a soft comforting voice drifted from the hall way. Félix ignored it as he stared at me. His icy gaze boring holes into me. He wasn't pleased at being found.

"How do you have so much money if you are cursed with bad luck?" Bridgette asked as he sighed. _Because he doesn't like being in the lime-light. Being rich and famous forces him there._

"I don't know what you are asking me." His gaze flicked to me before returning to my cousin. "I thought it was obvious why I am so rich." He looked really irritated. He was glaring at Bridgette who was now exploring his living room. The walls were cranberry red, bleeding down to black cherry wood panels. The carpet beneath his black couches was burnt orange. Even his oval coffee table was black cherry. Félix certainly had the Halloween theme right. He even had the aura to go with it.

Bridgette glanced at him before rolling her eyes. I frowned, not noticing Félix drawing closer to me. "Follow me if you want to see Tikki." His warm breath tickled my ear as I glanced at him. He was already walking away from me, heading down the black hall on silent feet. He paused at a pool of light that was close to the entrance of the living room.

He looked at me before I drew closer to him. "She's in there." He pointed into the pool of light as I peered in. I inhaled sharply at the sight on Adrien lying on a layer of black towels. His suit was still snow white but stained apple-red. His tail hanging off the edge of the bed. The tip was shining gold instead of silver.

I felt Félix's presence slip away.

My gaze flicked to Tikki who hovered above him. She glanced at me. "Oh, Marinette." She blinked before floating to my side and dragging me into the room. I relaxed when an exhale escaped my unconscious partner. His chest rising and falling in a normal pattern.

I stiffened when mewling yelp came from the living room followed by thud of a body hitting the floor. I groaned as Tikki chuckled. Her eyes glittering with amusement before floating her way back to Adrien. I slid out of the room, hoping Bridgette didn't attack Félix.

I frowned upon seeing Félix on the ground; Bridgette was sitting on top of him, preventing him from escaping her. Her blue eyes burned with determination. I was worried if Félix could breathe or not. Her knees were on his chest after all. Even her hands held his wrists trapped above his head.

I sighed. Not sure what to do. If I dragged her off him, she would just tackle him again to get her answers. She was the most stubborn girl I knew.

Félix was glaring at her as a cat-like hiss left him. "Get off me." He demanded as Bridgette snorted.

"Not until I satisfy my burning questions." Bridgette grinned as I released another sigh. Her gaze flicked to Félix's leather gloved hands. A sly smile curled her mouth as Félix huffed. "Since when did you wear gloves?" She reached for his left hand, holding it before her as she slipped his black-brown glove off. She stared at his long nails with a frown. I groaned. _She isn't going to let this go, is she?_ I watched as she hesitated before running her fingers along the tips of his claws, as if trying to decide to prick herself. _Poor Félix._

Félix's and Adrien's fingernails didn't round when reaching the top; they turned into points. Like cat claws. Adrien compared them to InuYasha once. Whoever that was.

"I have allergies. Is there something wrong with that?" Félix snapped and snatched his hand from her grasp along with the glove. He slid it back on as she narrowed her eyes, clearly not believing him.

She stared at his mouth as I groaned, running my hand down my face. Félix had fangs on the top and bottom row of his teeth. You could see them plain as day when he spoke. Nobody seemed to question him about it when he visited my parents' bakery, till now.

"Come one Bri, leave him alone." I huffed when a muffled growl escaped Félix. I sighed. Bridgette had pried his mouth open with her fingers. A smile curled Bridgette's lips as I snuck closer. I was also a bit curious. I inhaled sharply when I saw Plagg burrow himself deeper into Félix's vest pocket. Bridgette never noticed.

Félix's fangs shined from his dulling living room light. He closed his mouth with a click and snarl. Bridgette withdrew her fingers with a startled cry. A bead of blood formed on her fingertips. She had been nipped by his fangs. "You bit me." She exclaimed in surprise. He just growled.

"That is why you don't stick your fingers in people's mouths." I grumbled as Bridgette flashed me a glare. A yelp escaped her when Félix shoved her off him. She stared at him wide-eyed as he gracefully rose to his feet, straightening his loose gray shirt. Bridgette quickly sprang to her feet and yanked his hair band off before he had a chance to escape.

He froze as his hair exploded around him. He released an irritated sigh as he glared at Bridgette over his shoulder. His pale locks resting on the top of his shoulders. It was strange seeing him with that wild hair without his cat suit. His blue-grey eyes dropped to his black elastic band in Bridgette's grasp. "Kitty?" She whispered as Plagg left Félix's pocket, his whiskers twitching. He narrowed his eyes and phased through the wall, never taking his eyes off of Bridgette.

Bridgette jumped when an angry hiss erupted before a yowl sounded. Félix whirled around. He grit his teeth before darting down the hall. Yowls filled the air followed by sound of things crashing to the ground and shattering glass. Félix disappeared into the room seconds later.

"Cat!" I called, resisting the urge to call him by his _real_ name, I slid on the wooden floor. I crashed into the door before looking into the room. Cat Blanc turned and smacked Plagg in the face, drawing blood. He was trying to get out through the shattered window. Plagg hissed as he reeled back from the swat, dropping Cat. His tail whipped back and forth. He glared at his chosen with his green eyes.

Tikki darted to me as Bridgette reached my side. Bridgette's eyes flew wide when Félix tackled his cousin, trying to grasp his arms before he was thrown off. A hiss escaped him when he crashed into Bridgette. I pressed myself against the door to be avoid being hit. Félix sprang to his feet, ignoring her as he darted into the room once more. Bridgette stared after him, like she wasn't sure what to do.

A snarl escaped the white cat as he sprang away from Félix's out stretched hands. A soft snarl escaped him as he glared at the white cat when he landed on his stomach. Cat Blanc darted for the window only for his tail to be snagged and yanked back by Plagg. "If this keeps up, Hawkmoth is going to find Félix's house." I grumbled as I bolted into the room, prepared to transform into Ladybug.

Cat Blanc yanked his tail free as cataclysm bubbled in his right hand. Félix's eyes widened when Cat leapt back, plunging his hand into the cream colored wall. "Everybody out!" He yelled as he rolled to his feet. Cat glared at us, never removing his hand. A soft snarl escaped him as his top lip curled away from his teeth, exposing his lengthened top and bottom canines.

I whirled around as Félix scooped up the stunned Bridgette before disappearing around the corner. The house groaned as black n' white cracks spidered along the walls. I flinched away as a light crashed into the middle of the floor. I followed Félix out of the house as all the light bulbs exploded. I glanced back to see Tikki right behind me. Félix's lips twitched before he raised his nose into the air; his nostril's flared as he inhaled the night air. He set Bridgette down, taking a step towards the house.

"Not again." He grumbled with a slight shake of his head. The house creaked and groaned as people slipped out of their house's to watch the commotion. They didn't seem surprised to see a random stranger's house tumbling to the ground. I bit my bottom lip, preventing myself from yelling when the house crumbled to the ground and a cloud of dust filling the air. "My house _is_ always the target." Félix growled softly.

 _I wonder how many times his house has crumbled before? Or how many times it has been hit by an Akuma?_ I looked at him. He was pinching the bridge of his nose, taking deep breaths and trying to calm himself. Bridgette just stared at him. She looked like she didn't know what to think.

The neighbors disappeared into their homes shortly as a cloud of dust blew over us. A flash of light followed before Phantom Cat darted from the cloud of dust.


	14. Chapter 13: Cataclysm

I slipped out of the shattered window before the building had a chance to crumble around me. I unclipped my staff and buried it into the ground, launching myself upward.

I ran across rooftops and sprang across alleys and streets, placing distance between me and those that wanted to imprison me. Anger boiled my blood. I knew that they meant well in healing me, but they didn't have to try keeping me there when I awoke.

I grit my teeth while a hiss built in the back of my throat.

I froze when a familiar scent tickled my nose. I whirled around with a soft snarl. Copycat froze. His green eyes were wide as he stared at me. He appeared to be backing away. I stared at him. His neon green eyes glowing eerily in the moonlight. Instinct flared to life with a sudden push from the presence of a white cat before it briefly flashed into sight. _Get him._

 _"_ _Cat Blanc, leave him be."_ Hawkmoth's voice demanded. His voice rattled my brain. I could feel him trying to seize control. I hissed and pushed myself forward, feeling like I was trudging through molasses.

Hawkmoth was trying to slow me down, _correction_ he was.

I grit my teeth. A startled cry escaped me when I tripped and stumbled forward. Hawkmoth no longer in my head. I landed on my stomach as the butterfly glowed much brighter. Hawkmoth was trying to return, the butterfly outline eventually melting away like dripping water.

A dark smile curled my mouth as I rose to my feet. I rolled my shoulders. Copycat paused and glanced back. My grin grew then I took off. I knew Copycat was much farther ahead of me, but that didn't stop me from giving chase.

He folded his ears back with a hiss before whirling around and darting away. I chuckled before throwing my halved-staff into his pathway. He yelped then hissed when he almost slammed into it, falling forward and to the side of the golden pole. I grinned; it gave me the needed time.

I could hear Phantom Cat's voice when he called for me, he was drawing closer. I ignored him as I clipped the other half of my staff to my back. Copycat quickly scrambled to his feet. My nose twitched when Bleu Royale's and Ladybug's scent joined my cousin's. I hissed, pushing myself to go faster.

I didn't need Phantom Cat to stop me from what I wanted to do, what I _needed_ to do. What _he_ wanted to _be._ "Shall we, my copy?" I purred as he narrowed his electric green eyes, backing away from me.

"Technically, I'm _Cat Noir's_ copy." He snapped as he grasped his silver staff and spun it in a three hundred eighty degree circle, creating a shield. He didn't want me anywhere near him. I couldn't blame him. Would you?

A sly smile curled my mouth as my heart pounded with glee. I licked my lips, nicking my tongue on my sharpened teeth. My heart twisted at the taste of blood. I pushed the thought aside. If I thought about it, it would distract me from my current hunt.

Copycat took a step back then I charged.

His ears flicked up, a delighted grin curling my mouth while my staff rammed into his silver one, barely blocking my attack. I couldn't help the rush of excitement at the feeling of our two weapons colliding. I grabbed the other half of my staff when I drew close to it.

He leapt back, his eyes narrowed with anger. I grinned, tossing a half of my staff at his legs. He yelped and stumbled forward before falling. I sprang for him, my clawed hands aiming for his shoulders before he rolled out of the way. I hissed in frustration while my tail lashed back and forth. My top lip curled, exposing my fangs. A growl bubbled up from my throat as I glared at him.

I rose to my feet and rushed him, swiping my clawed hand across his right cheek. He hissed and flipped back, his tongue slipping out and gliding across his top lip, picking up stray blood.

He purred. His eyes glowing before he darted for me. He froze when the butterfly suddenly lit his face. I smirked and charged, cataclysm bubbling on my right hand. He sprang back when the butterfly faded as quickly as it had come. I followed him, the building behind me crumbling. I glared at Copycat with a hiss. Black bubbles drifted away from his right hand.

He darted forward and swiped. I flipped back before dashing towards him, racking my left hand across his chest. He hissed while his cataclysmic hand was dragged across my stomach, his claws going through the white suit. I inhaled sharply before leaping away, feeling the presence growing stronger and fighting the cataclysm eating away my suit.

I sprinted forward, grabbing my half-staff and smacking him on the side of the head when I got close. A howl escaped him as he flew off the building, his clawed hands swiping the air and trying to grasp the TV antenna he flew past. I chased after him, determined to get his butterfly.

I landed on my feet as citizens scattered at the sight of me. Copycat staggered to his feet, blood dripping down the side of his face. He glared at me. His ebony ears folded back as he released a hiss. The building he crashed into cracked at his impact.

I darted for him once more. He scrambled to the side while I tripped over his staff, my right hand ramming into the building. My wrist smarted as I shook it. I glared at him. The building groaned and began to disintegrate, dust falling around us.

Copycat's pink butterfly flared across his face. He briefly nodded before he began backing away. I hissed and charged for him, leaving my staff. A startled yelp escaped him when I tackled him, my claws digging into his arms.

A hiss escaped him as he slammed the tip of his metal tail into the back of my head. I flinched as he curled his legs under me and kicked. All wind escaped me while I stumbled back. He quickly sprang to his feet, his claws swiping across my chest. I glared at him while I took deep breaths before forcing myself forward. He hissed and sprang back, escaping my swipe. I snarled and forced myself to go forward, racking my cataclysmic hand racking across his chest.

I yelped when something yanked me away from him. I hissed and whirled around, dragging my claws across the very person that dared to interrupt. A feminine voice cried out in pain as her weapon released me. I ignored her and ran for Copycat. He stumbled back, his breathing heavy. He collapsed to the ground, his suit being eaten away by cataclysm, even his wounds were widening.

He hissed at me while I drew closer to him. A yo-yo wrapped around my waist, yanking me back. I whirled around and ran with the fast moment. I sprang into the air, picking up speed. My claws aching to sink into whoever was interrupting.

A grunt escaped Ladybug as my feet landed in her stomach and my cataclysmic claws sinking into her shoulder before her yo-yo loosened its grip. A snarl curling my lips as I glared at the woman with the spotted mask and blue-black pigtails. Her bluebell eyes widened as her lips mouth 'Cat'. I bristled as my tail lashed back and forth. I used my legs and pushed off, flipping back. I turned my attention to the black cat copy once more. Desiring his blackened butterfly more than ever.

He staggered away, hissing ferociously as I darted forward only for someone to crash into me. I yowled in frustration and bit the being. A growl escaped him as coppered salt filled my mouth. I bucked him off before ramming my staff through his arm, pinning him to the ground as he snarled at me, his clawed hands reached for it.

I yelped when something snagged around my waist then yanked back. I whirled around as a golden pole came towards me. I caught it as crimson ribbons glided down the slick surface. His clawed fingers scrapped against the gold. I glared at the cat before me. His sapphire irises swam with pain and determination. Blue fire danced in his gaze. He snatched the staff out of my grip. His tail tightening around my waist as I reached for him.

He blocked my left hand as I dragged my cataclysmic hand across his chest. A yowl of pain escaped him as his lengthened tail unwound from my waist. He drew back as I spun around, pinning my attention on the staggering Copycat.

A startled gasp escaped me when I felt someone crash into me. The wind rushed out my lungs as I struggled, feeling claws dig into my biceps. I hissed as I summoned all my strength, the cat-like presence giving me the extra strength I needed. I struggled to get to my hands and knees, a startled mewl escaped the being who dared to pin me down.

I twisted myself, knocking him off as I sprang to my feet. I whirled around as Phantom Cat launched himself at me once more, his eyes burning with fortitude. I side stepped as he cartwheeled, swinging his legs towards me. I knew he was in pain. I could smell the increase of exposed blood coming from him. I ducked as his tail snapped around my waist. I hissed as he stood before me. He raised his hand, prepared to smack me.

"Snap out of it!" Came his voice. I hissed at him. I blocked his attack while I went to strike. His eyes widened as he jerked away from me, my cataclysmic claws barely grazing his chest. The added presence immediately shrank with horror. I ignored it. The Poison took advantage of this and seized control

A female scream tore through the air as Phantom's tail loosened its grip, cataclysm beginning to eat away his suit. "You missed." He hissed as I spun around and charged for Copycat once more. I could feel Phantom's gaze burning into me.

I passed a man in blue as his rapier grazed my rib cage, drawing blood. He looked too stunned to do anything properly. A sinister smile curled my mouth as Copycat's eyes widened.

"Cat!" Ladybug howled my name as my hand plunged through Copycat's chest. The light in his green eyes died before I released him, eagerly waiting for the black butterfly that darted away from the dead akuma. I gave chase as it flicked away from my bloody hands.

I snarled softly before snatching it from the air. A spotted yo-yo flew past me, forcing me to whirl around to see Ladybug struggling to remain standing. Phantom Cat was on his hands and knees, his tail twitching before he looked at me. I stared at him, my heart hammered as I stared at him.

The woman beside him gave me a heated glare. "Fé?" My voice shook as something flashed through his gaze.

"Chaton." He whispered as he forced himself to sit on his knees. I went to approach him but the woman beside him hissed at me. I jerked back. Félix flashed her a glare as she stared at me. Her lake blue eyes holding accusations. I faltered before spinning around and fleeing.

"Bridgette!" Ladybug snapped at her as the poison whispered to me. The white cat struggled to regain control. I hissed and shook my head, ridding myself of the image of my injured guardian. I launched myself onto the building before me, retrieving the other half of my staff and making it whole before clipping it away.

I perched myself on a random building, inhaling the scents of the night. My vision swam and my eyes hurt. Tears burned paths down my cheeks. I had killed my own cousin. I shook my head, refusing to think about the cataclysm that consumed him. I had also killed Ladybug.

My body ached.

I glanced down at myself to see my suit being eaten away. I had forgotten that Copycat had used his cataclysm on me. I took deep breaths as pain flared. I groaned and doubled over. A male voice called my name as I fell to my knees. Still clutching the butterfly.

Sweat beaded at my forehead as my hair stuck to my neck and cheeks. I blinked when something white brushed against my nose. It was fuzzy, like it was from a cat. _I will not let you die. I_ _ **need**_ _you alive._ A masculine voice hissed as the tail flicked out of sight when someone landed in front of me.

A male voice cursed under his breath before I felt someone roll me onto my back. My lungs hurt and my body ached. I stared at his fuzzy silhouette as he leaned towards me. My head drummed. I groaned when I felt the man's arms slid under me before picking me up. I wondered why I couldn't pick up his scent.

"This should be happening to me. I'm the one with the worst luck." Another male voice grumped, hidden pain lacing his voice.

"Cataclysm is already consuming you. With the cursed luck you have, I am stunned it has not done much damage."

"Tikki should be able to do something." The second speaker responded with a huff.

"Were those words of comfort?" The first asked with a soft growl as my nose twitched. I sneezed.

"Maybe I should hold him." Silence ensued before the second male growled softly, hiding pain. My head spun. He sounded familiar. Couldn't be Félix, I killed him. "You do have _feathers_ on your hat." Another sneeze tore from my aching body. A male voice hissed as I wiggled my nose, resisting the urge to sneeze. I inhaled sharply before a sneezing fit seized me. My body shook, like I had been swimming for hours.

"My dear boy. You have a good sized hole in the left bicep of your arm. I am very much surprised that there is nothing more to the wounds." The voice taunted as a growl followed. "You would simply drop him for lack of strength. Or you would drop first." The first voice snapped. "There is a good chance you will faint any moment from the great loss of blood. You look like death is at your door. I am quite surprised you still stand."

"Worse has happened to me you old quack." The same voice retorted irritably as a 'hruph' escaped my holder. I tried wiggling away, desiring to get away from the feathers. My nose burned. I sneezed, my body curling inward. I groaned softly as female voice moaned, sounding like she was in pain. My vision sharpened as I blinked, focusing on the teal musketeer's hat. Then the aquamarine ascot.

"How about _I_ take him?" Another male voice barked. Plagg's familiar scent filled my senses. _My nose finally works now?_

The white cat's presence filled me before it seemed to purr, drowning the poison. He was purring at the familiarity of his leader. Another sneeze tore from me as I was jostled to Plagg. His black ears perked forward as he stared at me, worry danced in his green eyes. The pain growing.

"Look, he still has the butterfly. I'll just use that." I tightened my grip on the black butterfly with a growl. I wasn't going to give up my prize. I glared at Ladybug as she drew closer, stumbling as she went. She looked like she was in pain.

I bucked and struggled, Plagg's grip growing tighter as he held me prisoner. My tail lashed back and forth as the butterfly was yanked from my grasp. A yowling hiss escaped me as I slashed for the butterfly, trying to free it. It was held out of my reach. I bucked and kicked before black gloves helped to hold me down; one arm was soaked with crimson.

I hissed, dragging my right hand across the wound. Phantom Cat grit his teeth. My claws gouging into his flesh before being torn away, exposing muscle and bone. Some of his flesh stuck to my clawed hand as blood streamed down his arm.

A flinch escaped him. He stared at me. Fatigue crossed his features. He was pale and sweating. I blinked and narrowed my eyes, realizing who I had struck. I cringed away from him, my tail twisting into knots as I folded my ears back and curled into a ball. "Félix?" I called softly as his ears perked upward. Joy colored his gaze as a purr escaped him.

Horror washed through me as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Félix!" Bleu Royale, Ladybug and I called at the same time. He dropped to the ground as The peacock user darted to his side, his tail feathers bellowing out behind him.

"Fé?" He called softly as Phantom Cat stirred. Somehow, Cataclysm was only eating his suit, nothing more. My heart hammered in my chest. He had merely fainted. He growled at his uncle before he waved him away. Guilt berating me for hurting the one person willing to love me. Ladybug quickly released the black-purple butterfly. She called for 'miraculous ladybug' while she threw her yo-yo into the air. She did this _after_ she had caught the demon and released it.

We all stared at Félix as he huffed. "What?" He stared at the group of Ladybugs approaching him. A startled yelp escaped him when they encased him. The wounds vanished but the blood remained.

Bleu Royale frowned. "You have been healed."

"What do you mean by that?" Ladybug asked, suspicion glowing in her blue eyes. My gut quite burning.

"Your healing light works supposedly does not work on him."

"Then why does it work on Cat Noir?" Ladybug demanded. Phantom Cat sighed.

"He was left alone for too long by his lady." Plagg answered. "When a Ladybug neglects her partner. His/her luck worsens till the luck can no longer heal him. That's when you know you're going to die very soon, they use up their nine lives rather quickly." Plagg looked at Félix. "I am very surprised that it worked this time. Perhaps is luck was not as bad as we had thought it was Gabriel. It just works at random times."

"How do I fix it?" Ladybug demanded. I couldn't tear my gaze away from Phantom Cat as he rose to his feet, removing the bandage from his first aid kit stashed in his compartment belt, using it to clean the drying blood.

"You can't. You aren't his Ladybug." A cry mixed between frustration and hysteria escaped her.

"What about Tikki, couldn't she fix him?" Silence followed her question before a growl interrupted the silence.

"Will you quite fussing over me?" Phantom Cat snarled, clearly annoyed.


	15. Chapter 14: Volpina

Hawkmoth growled, glaring at the city tops. His spy had been killed.

A roar escaped him while he threw his staff against the large window. It bounced off before rolling into a half circle. The butterflies scattered while he glared at the white cat, curling into a ball into the humanoid Kwami cat.

His akumas were dropping like flies with Ladybug and the two other heroes. It didn't help that Cat Blanc was eating them. A sigh sounded behind him. "Calm down. Exploding isn't going to bring Copycat back, he's already been cleansed." A feminine voice sounded disinterested and a little irritated.

Hawkmoth turned and glared at the woman standing behind him. She was leaning against the wall, her fox tail-like tail sash swaying back and forth. Her fox ears turning towards him as she stared at her black gloved claws. "Why haven't you gone out there and fought them yet?" Hawkmoth demanded as Volpina looked at him with an unimpressed expression, her green eyes glowing. She snorted as her orange lips turned into a frown.

"I'm watching them." She grabbed her flute and twirled it. "I'm learning about them." Hawkmoth stared at her.

"Tell me what you have learned." He growled as she rolled her eyes.

"Phantom Cat and Bleu Royale don't really like each other. Phantom Cat acts like a father to Cat Noir/Blanc while Ladybug has a thing for him." She paused. She had observations about Cat Blanc too. He wasn't just _possessed._ Something else was at work here. He had two somethings fighting for control in his body. She didn't want to tell Hawkmoth about that. After all, she must keep some of her secrets for herself.

Hawkmoth growled. "Those don't help you _or_ me." Her tail twitched as she sighed. She brought the flute to her lips. Hawkmoth flinched as she played a simply melody. Hawkmoth watched as the heroes of Paris appeared before him. "What about them?" He growled as Volpina gave a wolfish smile.

"Their interactions with each other." She waved to Cat Noir. "We already know who he is. He is Adrien Agreste. Boy Model." Cat's suit faded to Adrien. "Phantom Cat acts as a parent to Cat Noir, suggesting that he knows who Cat is. So Cat must know who Phantom is." She waved her hand towards Phantom Cat.

Hawkmoth growled as he opened his mouth. "Yes Hawkmoth, Phantom Cat is male." She gave an irritated sigh as she tapped her nose. He closed his mouth with a scowl. "That leaves us with two options of who they could be. His father or his cousin." She played her flute. Félix Agreste, the other famous fashion designer, appeared beside Phantom Cat as well as Gabriel. "Same thing with Bleu Royale." She motioned for the illusion to join the Agreste family.

"Now for Ladybug. She talks to the Agreste boys like they are her family. What do they all have in common?"

"They know Cat Noir's identity."

"Exactly." Volpina grinned, her canines peeking through. "Now," She waved her flute through Ladybug and Bleu Royale, causing them to disappear. "I believe Phantom Cat is Cat Noir's current guardian. Bleu Royale is also a good candidate. But I believe since both Cats' are bad luck. Something is going to give sooner or later. We find where the luck is at its worst. We find Cat's ring and Kwami and possibly Phantom Cat's home."

"So you're saying that the Black Cats stick together?"  
"Mhmm." She hummed as she licked her lips, waving her flute through the rest of her illusions. "From what you have told me. The black cat Kwami is fond of his 'kittens'. He will find a way to help Cat Blanc. So he is bound to be with either, the father or the cousin. Since the black cat Kwami is bad luck; if he is with Phantom Cat, he will be exposed sooner or later."

Hawkmoth took this into consideration. "Volpina." Hawkmoth turned to her as she looked him.

"Hmm?" She hummed as a sly smile curled her lips. She already knew what he wanted.

"Find Cat Noir/Blanc's current guardian." Her smile grew before she turned, sashaying towards the exit as she brought her flute to her lips. Prepared to play her hypnotic melody.

Hawkmoth grasped the nearest white butterfly, filling it with dark energy. He still wanted to get rid of the white cat. He sent it out, his thoughts stirring as a pink butterfly outline appeared before his face. "Hello Arachna. In exchange for your power, I simply ask that you kill Cat Blanc. Any means possible. I do not want him after my Akumas anymore."

"Why of Course Hawkmoth." Chiming laughter filled the cavern as the outline faded.


	16. Chapter 15: Black Butterflies

They were irritating me. I usually tried not to care. But from the way Ladybug was staring at me. "Explain, now." She demanded, her finger pointing at me. My eye twitched.

"Since My cursed luck is unbalanced. It prevents me from healing all the time with your light. When I do, it does a partial job." I held my arm out for example, scratching off the dry blood. I hadn't cleaned off the blood near the original wound. "I have healed and the suit has been repaired but the blood from the wound has not vanished."

Ladybug gave me a blank stare. I sighed. "I've been around longer than Adrien without a Ladybug."

"He has been without good luck for six years and the current Ladybug can't balance him." Plagg snorted, sounding bored. I huffed, glaring at him. My skin crawled. I didn't like this much attention. I didn't care for it. I was just grateful to be still alive. Adrien's biggest worry is me dying young. I didn't want to leave him in the clutches of his father. At least not yet.

"What about Tikki?"

"She is pure good luck." Plagg said softly, his gaze dropping to Cat as a hiss escaped him. "There is a chance in causing him harm if she tries balancing him. You already are prevent his luck from worsening. I say that's enough."

I turned my attention to Cat Blanc in time to see his fist fly into Plagg's jaw. The presence surrounding him grew temporarily stronger. Cat hissed. "You wanted me to get free. I am getting free." He bucked as he reached for the compartments of my belt. I growled softly and tired backing away from him as his fingers looped through my belt.

A hiss escaped me when he jerked me closer. My long tail snapped around his wrist before wrapping around his arm. He flipped out of Plagg's arms. His other hand flew for the compartments as I grasped his wrist.

He glared at me while a scowl titled his mouth. A growl bubbled up from my chest. He didn't look away as his ivory ears folded flat against his head, a hiss escaping him. The golden tip of his ivory tail smacked Plagg in the nose when he reached for him. Plagg withdrew, holding his nose as blood trickled through his fingers.

Cat jerked back, trying to break free from my grasp. A black butterfly drifted between the two of us. Dread filled me as I watched it, my grip going slack. The White Cat finally yanked free, holding a few lead colored bells the size of marbles.

He stood before me, his tail tip jabbing into the side of Ladybug's neck, hitting her pressure point and causing her to fall. He grasped his staff and blocked Bleu Royale's parry. I hissed and jumped back while he held his gloved hand high above his head, throwing the bells onto the ground.

Massive amounts of smoke erupted from the small bells as I waved it away, coughs sounding around me from the mace like smoke. I groaned. Just what I needed. Horror iced my blood when the smoke cleared, revealing a kaleidoscope of butterflies.

Cat Blanc had already disappeared. I released an irritated sigh. Honestly. You would think I would be used everything happening to me by now. I felt Bleu Royale's eyes burning into me.

"That is a sigh I know of. What is going on?" I turned my gaze to my uncle. He returned my hardened glare. I could feel a headache coming on. I didn't need any more problems. And Paris covered in demon butterflies weren't going to help.

"The akuma butterflies in my basement." I growled softly, glaring at butterfly as it floated towards me. Bleu Royale's gaze left me. He stared hard at the floating insects as screams erupted. He whirled around and sprang off the building.

I stiffened when the black butterfly landed on my nose. I waited for it to absorb into my skin like it did with Stoneheart's minions. "How many butterflies were in your basement exactly?" Ladybug asked as I huffed, blowing at the butterfly.

I didn't want to answer that. It had been exactly six years since Bridgette gave up her miraculous stone. "Either five thousand four hundred seventy-five or six thousand five hundred seventy. Give or take a few butterflies. I'm not exactly sure."

Plagg groaned while he dragged his hand down his face, ignoring his broken nose. "That would be more for Cat Blanc to eat, considering they do duplicate." A feminine voice pointed out. I sighed, wondering how she found me. I could always hide from the public.

They thought I didn't exist. But Bridgette somehow always managed to find me no matter what. I glanced at her to see she was glaring at me. She didn't like it when I tried hiding from her. I huffed, feeling irritated. Good thing she didn't know that 'Miraculous Ladybug' didn't work on me. She would chew me out.

I glared at the butterfly on my nose. I was annoyed with everything yet I dared not to move. I didn't want to know what would happen with the butterfly still here. I wasn't willing to become a minion. "You might want to remove the butterfly from Phantom's face."

I yelped when the yo-yo smacked my nose, my head jerking back. "You didn't have to do that." I glared at Ladybug as she glared at me, warmth trickled down my lip. I hissed. Plagg snickered. I glared at him, holding my nose. I grasped my first aid kit, searching for a nose bandage.

I carefully placed it on while shoving cotton ball beneath my top lip to help halt the bleeding. I know it seems strange but it works very well.

Ladybug stared at me. "Did you forget I was cursed?" I growled as guilt crossed her face. She opened her yo-yo, it glowed with her healing light. I gave an irked sigh while she held it close to my nose. The throbbing stopped and so did the bleeding. I took a deep breath, forcing myself to say thank you.

"How often does my healing light work?" I shrugged, feeing Bridgette's gaze burn into from Ladybug's question.

"What is that question about?" She demanded. I inhaled sharply when I felt myself snagged from the building.

"Now is not the time for questions." Plagg sniffed, his grip around my chest growing tighter. "We are needed to help fight the thousands of butterflies his cousin has released." I growled as I glared at him, my tail lashing the air.

"Plagg!" Bridgette growled as he smirked before darting away.

"Was that necessary?" I demanded when he dropped me. I sliced a butterfly in half, with my claws, when it got to close.

"I have a question for you." He stared at me as he grabbed my right hand, his fingers tracing over the finger that housed my miraculous copy. "Did you really miss being a miraculous user that much?" I hissed as I snatched my hand away from him. A smile curled his lips as he shrank to his kwami form. "You know, since you still have miraculous energy."

"That energy is the side effects." I shot at him as he gave me a cheshire smile.

"That ring you made is just as good as a real one." I stared at him as mischievous laughter escaped him before he dived for the ring. A startled yelp escaped me as I sprang back, shaking my hand as the black ring appeared with a deep green paw print. I stared at it in dismay I snapped, imagining Plagg shrugging.

I could feel Plagg's presence as he brushed against my mind. At least you have cataclysm back. I frowned as I looked at my right hand, cataclysm bubbling. I groaned. With my kind of luck, I'll end up destroying half the city or killing myself. Besides, I don't want to be dragged into anything more without cheese.

I hissed as something smacked me on top of my head. I blinked as I stared at the spotted yo-yo on the ground. I stared at it before looking around, wondering if Ladybug lost her weapon. I picked it up and tucked it into my compartment belt, planning on returning it to her when I saw her.

A nearby scream rattled my brain. I darted forward to see a Nindread pinning a civilian against the wall of a building. His laser eye focused on the whimpering man. The Katana in his hand aimed at the person. His other swords on his back glinted with a light that remained from the ever thickening butterflies. A huff escaped me as I charged, snatching a blade from his back while using cataclysm on the sword threatening to kill the human.

I whirled around in time to see a large black snake snap at Cat Blanc, it's large tail smacking the cyborg ninja away. A hiss tore from the white cat as something thick and white like rope wrapped around his waist, snatching him from the snake's jaws at the last second. Hawkmoth must be having a field day with this.

"Well, hello Kitty." A voice purred behind me as I whirled around, blade held high as the sight of a slimming pink dress caught my attention. I groaned. I had forgotten about her. "Did you find your lady love?"

"Why are you talking to me Cupid?" I backed away from her, her pink stilettos clicking as she approached me. "Don't you have any other victims to have fall in love with each other?"

"I want you. After all you did free me." She purred as she, reaching for red 'n white bow on her back. "No correction. You trapped me." She snarled, pulling back on the clear string. I sighed in irritation and darted away as a pink heart arrow shattered into pink sparkles beside me. I whirled around and slashed another arrow in half as I grabbed the yo-yo from my compartment.

I didn't know how to use a sword.

I flung the yo-yo towards her, using what I had learned by watching Ladybug. She blinked as it wrapped around her. I jerked my arm back and ducked as she flew over me, the yo-yo unwinding as large pink and clear swallowtail wings exploded from her back. I looked at the cloud of butterflies, tempted to dive into it to escape Cupid.

An idea came into mind as I looked at the yo-yo. I sprang forward while something caught me. "I have found you, you ssssly cat." A snake hissed as his tongue flicked out of his mouth. I snarled and struggled. His coils quickly tightened, not giving me the chance to do anything. I grit my teeth, my legs flailing as the snake's tongue glided along my cheek. I growled, trying to ignore the growing ache in my chest while the life was squeezed out of me. I hated being killed, coming back was so unpleasant.

A ferocious hiss sounded as something smacked the snake akuma holding me. I could barely see it with my clouding vision. Another snake had attacked. Fighting over me. Every single akuma loose wanted to kill me. After all, I was the one who trapped them in my basement for so many years.

"Hey!" A male robotic voice shouted as the snake holding me vanished. I panted and staggered away. A man with a navy blue suit, and aquamarine fades at the ends, approached me. His remote control pointed towards me. A snake snapped around his television like head. "This is a definite glitch the broadcast." His irritating robotic voice resounded as I darted away, trying to stay standing.

"Where do you think you're going?" Another snake demeaned as its tail slammed into me and quickly wrapped around me, not giving me enough time to catch my breath. I groaned while I struggled to reach my compartment belt. I wanted the bell bombs. The coils tightened before I had the chance. I pushed against the slithery circles, trying to get free. Why is it always me?

My tail whipped back and forth, my claws digging into the snake's scales. I wiggled and kicked my legs as the snake's body grew tighter. I gasped, my bones popping from the tightening coils. A feminine voice screamed my name. I slightly turned my head to see Bridgette staring at me in horror. She was wearing her Ladybug costume. I didn't have to time to think about how she had become Ladybug once more for the helixes tightened.

I growled while I sank my fangs and claws into the coils. An aggravated hiss escaped the snake as he tightened his grip, forcing me to release him. I panted, struggling to breath as black spots swam before me. I groaned, my lungs burning. I couldn't thick straight. Plagg screamed at me.

Another hiss sounded while a dark red tongue flicked my pale hair, my arms grew slack as I felt something fall from my grasp. My chest hurt, I kicked my legs only to feel more coils around them. Another voice called my name with an alarmed yowl. "Catac-" I exhaled sharply as the snake's coils tightened even more. I tried taking a breath, I couldn't breathe any more.

"Félix!" The same male voice called my name as I felt my body go limp. I knew I was going to die thanks to my cursed luck. I was hoping I wouldn't lose another life. This was my third one. I had lost my other six during Ladybug's absent years.

Black swallowed my vision as I felt myself go. A pained cry tried to escape me when I felt the bones in my legs break. My lungs burned with the need to breath. Pain burned like fire as the bones of my body broke, from my shoulders down. My arms remained free. I exhaled one last time before I felt everything around me vanish. I sighed and sat down in the blanketing darkness, waiting for the return of my senses.

I looked around as the sharp images of Tikki and Plagg came into my sight, the surroundings were blurred except for them. Makes sense. They were gods after all, but what stumped me was a white cat. He was staring at me. Such anger in his eyes. The being he possessed was blurred out. I couldn't see who it was. I had a feeling of who it could be.

I went to approach then I was suddenly lifted off the ground. I gasped when the sucking sensation filled my being once more. I was yanked towards my current lifeless body.

I inhaled sharply, coughing and gulping down air as I opened my eyes. Bridgette was staring at me with shock as tears streamed down her face. The aches and pains in my body quickly fading. I knew they were going to come back later as phantom pains.

Someone held me close to them. A soft groan escaped me as something loomed over head. Liquid splashed onto me.

* * *

 **How the ring works: Félix has miraculous energy. That energy goes into his ring. Plagg is a little god. He made the ring a miraculous by possessing it. What granted him access was the fact that Félix was originally a Miraculous user.**


	17. Chapter 16: Cleansing Light

I watched as Plagg leaned in close, his tail whisking behind him. His black hair looking more ruffled than usual. Ladybug kneeled beside Phantom Cat. "How are you still alive?" She asked as he shifted, probably testing his body. Blood coated his suit, causing him to flinch.

"You're alive." I purred in his ear as I tightened my grip. I didn't want leave his side, not after what I had witnessed. It seemed like every akuma here wants him dead. I felt his gaze burning into me as I placed my forehead on his shoulders, finally allowing the tears I was holding to flow.

"Of course he is alive." Plagg sniffed. "He is a cat after all. _All_ users of the cat miraculous have nine lives." I could hear him shrinking as he zipped towards Phantom. "He has already lost seven. This being his seventh." Phantom Cat growled as he pried my hands from around him. He quickly rose to his feet.

"We don't have time to sit around." He pulled a yo-yo from one of his compartments as I rose to my feet. "Do you have any idea what this is for?" He pointed to it as Bridgette grabbed his collar, her ribbons trailing behind her, and jerked him down to her level as their mouths collided.

A muffled mewl of surprise escaped him as I slipped away. I went through the crowding T.V men unnoticed. They called themselves Commercial Chaos. I was surprised when they paid me no mind. I scaled a building wall away from the gathering Akumas. I knew Félix had trapped them, but I didn't understand why they wanted to kill him still. As far as I know. Hawkmoth didn't control them. It was the original Akuma.

I stared at the group below before a few dozen black butterflies flew past my nose. I didn't want to catch any more. My stomach turned at the thought. Even though I had the feeling that they didn't sit there but went elsewhere. I still wanted to throw up. I scrunched my nose before trotting to other side of the building's edge. I still had to find that one being who had rescued me from the snake akuma's jaws.

I squatted at the edge and closed my eyes, using my ears and nose to find what could not be seen; after all, the view was getting thicker with purple black demons. Screams filled the air as I sighed. _There goes that plan._ I opened my eyes as the scent of smoke filled my senses. I wrinkled my nose again as I drew back. An akuma covered in flames rose before me. He stared at me long and hard. "You are not the Cat Noir. Your suit is white." I raised an eyebrow as he narrowed his fiery orange eyes. He had no pupils. I folded my ears back and hissed at him as cataclysm bubbled in my hand. He stared at me for a moment longer before taking off.

The building rumbled beneath me as I fell back, my hand landing on the building. I groaned. I quickly got to my feet as the white bubbles of cataclysm faded. The building creaked and groaned as I sprang away from it, clinging to the side of another. I watched it crumble before I climbed upward, cursing under my breath.

I froze when teal boots came in to my line of vision. I looked up to see Bleu Royale staring down at me. A spotted yo-yo attached to his other hip. "Where hast thou been, you blasted white cat?" I glared at my father as he reached for me. A hiss tore from me as my tail clicked against the brick wall. I released my grip, falling as strangled sound escaped him.

I flipped around and landed on my hands and feet as a kaleidoscope of butterflies flew past me. I gasped when my legs and arms slipped out from under me. I huffed, cursing my luck as I raised my gaze. I froze.

I stared at a pair of silver armored feet. I inhaled sharply as I slowly looked up, following the silver armored boots that quickly gave away to white scarred legs. He had a tattered leather skirt about this waist. I proceeded to his scared chest and stared into his pale blue eyes.

I groaned. Of course. One of the akumas Fé caught was a _Lord of the Rings_ fan. I sighed. At least it wasn't Saruman. He had magic whereas the white orc didn't. A startled yelp escaped me when he grasped my belted tail with a meaty hand. "I know you!" He bellowed as spittle flew into my face. I hissed, my clawed hands flying for his face. He howled and dropped me.

"Blasted son of the black Feline!" He wiped the dripping blood from his face as I darted away only to have my tail snagged once again. "Where is your father known as the Black Cat?" He glared at me. I returned his cold stare. Dare I even say, colder than Félix's steely gaze?

"He isn't my father!" I hissed as I reached for his face once more. He released my tail as I darted away. A roar echoed as I skid to a halt. I groaned softly when at least a dozen of white orcs pointed at me. I forced a knot down as I backed up. I froze when my body hit something solid behind me. I froze as boisterous laughter erupted.

I sighed. Everything happened to me. "You backed right into your problem, didn't you little cat?" A yowl erupted from outside the group. I whirled around in time to see Phantom Cat knock over one of the Orcs, his eyes blazing with protective blue fire. _If Fé is here, then where is Bleu Royale? Is he caught up somewhere with another Akuma?_ Phantom Cat used the spotted yo-yo he had and flung it towards a group. He jerked the string back, yanking the group into another set of Orcs. He made his way towards me with each orc he fended off with his claws, yo-yo or smoke bell bombs.

I tensed prepared to take off when a sickening crack sounded right beside me. I froze. Chills racing up and down my spine. I was afraid to see what happened.

Sinister laughter boomed around me as I whirled around in time to see shock and pain fade from Phantom's eyes as his arms fell to his sides, his grip loosening on the yo-yo while it clattered to the asphalt. His sapphire blue eyes roll into the back of his head and he collapsed on the ground, blood stained his blonde white locks. A strangled cry escaped me as I dove for his body, avoiding the club that struck my guardian. "No, no, no, no." I murmured. Tears stung and blurred my vision. _He only has one more life after this. I think._

Plagg zipped out of his ring as he landed on his feet beside me. "Fé!" I yelled while I grasped his shoulders and shook his lifeless body. He wakened the last time he was killed. Will he this time? "Please come back to me." Hot liquid streamed down my cheeks, not caring that I was surrounded by dozens of Akumas who had their attention on me. Nor did I notice the flash of orange and white disappearing into the growing clouds of demon butterflies. "Please return to me. Who will protect me? Who will love me when I'm freed of my possessor?" Yes, I knew I was possessed. I still had little control over my actions. But now, the both of us were morning Félix's death. The third was angry but couldn't surface.

I buried my face into his warm chest. Sobs shook my body as Plagg grasped the yo-yo from the ground. "He will take longer to wake this time. You must protect him if you don't want him to be killed permanently while he is in this state." I sniffed as I turned toward the humanoid kwami. My lashes stuck together. "Another thing you'll need to know: Ghost pains will return. Ghost pains of his death. They will remain till three weeks has passed or until he dies again." I stared at him. I didn't care about the last part.

"You mean, he'll come back?" Plagg's head slowly nodded as the black mist surrounding him shot out to the orcs closing in. Commercial Chaos's laughter filled the air as the orcs suddenly vanished. The black mist swirled around Plagg as he took into the air, his tail lashing back and forth. An angered snarl escaped him as a black tendril whipped towards an advancing Azog and Commercial Chaos. It almost reminded me of a mother cat defending her kittens. Well, in this case; he would be the father cat. A silver staff formed in one hand and a black blade in the other.

The black mist prevented any akuma from approaching as I forced myself into action. Ignoring the tears the threatened to spill over. Félix still hadn't moved. "Please come back to me." Soft whimpers escaped as I crawled to his side, I scooped my arms under him and sprang to my feet. I quickly darted through the first clearing I saw, holding him close to me.

"Cat Blanc!" Bleu Royale's voice called me before a shocked noise escaped his throat when he saw the cargo I held. He fell behind. I didn't see what happened to him as I ran; searching for the empty warehouse Ladybug had taken me to when I was recovering from the attacks of the other akumas.

I skid to a halt when a cyborg ninja stood in front of me. "You will go no further. I have business with that cat."

I hissed as my ivory ears folded flat against my hair. "He is dead. Can't you see that?" I snapped as my tail slapped the ground in a fast back and forth motion. The ninja regarded me with his laser red eye.

"I see that my job has already been done for me." He bowed before vanishing behind a group of butterflies that were suddenly caught in a net, shaped like a web, and yanked away. I darted forward as Akumas, which tried stopping me, were yanked away by white ropes that appeared to look like Spider-man's webbing.

I slid upon spotting the familiar building at the edge of the Seine. I burst through the doors as a thick spider-web landed on the door. I flinched when a few dozen akuma's crashed into it. All of them growled and snarled as they tried to break the web. It just kept getting layered and layered till I couldn't see them anymore. I didn't think anything of it as I laid Félix on the dirty white tiles. He didn't even move.

I curled up beside him, resting my head on his chest as my tail curled around my ankles. Hot tears seeped through my lashes as I closed my eyes. Soon I found myself drifting in darkness.

 _"Ladybug plans on cleansing the akumas very soon."_ I stared at the white cat as his cat like form changed in the blink of an eye. I never got see his new form for he vanished as quickly as he had come. _"Soon I will be with my chosen."_

 _"But I already have a Kwami."_ My voice rang through the darkness. I surprised myself. _How did I know he is a kwami? Is he even one or will he turn out to be another Hawkmoth?_

I froze when the sound of soft vibrations and an echoing heart beat filled the darkness. I stirred as the dim colors of the abandoned ware house came into sight. I could feel claws combing through my hair as I sat up with a start. My head banging on something above me as a pained cry escaped the person holding me. "You know, I only heal so quickly when I come back."

I whirled around only to meet a pair of sapphire blue eyes. "Fé! You're alive!" I tackled him as fresh tears streamed down my cheeks. Soft laughter escaped him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Of course. I would never leave _mon petit chaton_ behind. I promise I'll remain by your side no matter what. After all, I do love you." A soft purr rumbled in his chest as he hugged me. A purr rumbled from my own.

I blinked when a bright light filled the sky. I could see it through the cracks of the building. I summoned cataclysm and willed a hole through the building. I watched as four bright pink lights filled the sky. Each coming from a specific point at the edge of the city. Félix and I watched as they weaved into a tightly knitted dream catcher before falling around the city like a dome. Eventually it lowered like a deflating balloon, cleansing every black demonic butterfly that came in contact with it.

I watched in awe as it came through the building. I could feel Phantom Cat's gaze burning into me while I reached to touch the light. I quickly yanked my hand back when it burned me. Fear scorched my blood as I searched for a way to escape the burning light.

A scream tore from my throat when it finally caught me, holding me still like a fly caught in a spider's web. "Cat!" Félix called my name as he wrapped his arms around me. The pink light quickly melting into the ground as I felt my world sway. My white suit went up in gray smoking curls as something white hovered in front of me.

"Adrien!" Two voices called my name as a pair black ears appeared before me. I felt myself tilt over but Félix's grasp had caught me. Plagg's scent singed my nose as he turned to the white floating thing. A growl escaped him as he glared at it. I stared at the rafters as darkness swirled my vision. I could've sworn I saw movement up there but that could just be the world swaying. I felt myself go limp as Plagg's lecturing voice filled my head.

My body ached. I could feel Félix curling around me, his belted tail resting on my waist. I stared at the drying blood covering his hair as it came into focus. I cringed at the sight. Félix glanced at me before returning his steely glare to the white thing floating before Plagg. _Bridgette is not going to like the sight of that._


	18. Chapter 17: Phantom Cat

I stared the white cat like Kwami hovering in front of Plagg as he lectured it. Something about him using his kitten. He sighed and mumbled an apology before saying that 'at least he won't remember those he killed.' He looked just like Plagg when he was in his Kwami form. Except he was white. He also had two whiskers on each cheek. His irises were a dark sapphire blue while his sclerae were light blue.

"Now, go introduce yourself to your chosen and take what you believe should be your miraculous stone." Plagg released an annoyed sigh as he shrunk to his Kwami form once more. He too, was glaring at the god. The white cat kwami gave a firm nod as Adrien stirred. I glanced down at him to see he was staring at me with his green eyes.

"Hey, Fé." He yawned as he looked around. "Who's that?" He pointed to the white cat kwami as he approached me. I shrugged. Plagg stared at the kwami.

"Hello Félix. I am Liaza." He bowed low, his whiskers swaying with his motion. "I am the white cat. God of the blades." Plagg busted out laughing as I stared at him. I groaned when the realization dawned on me. He had chosen me to be his user. _Why me?_ I watched as Liaza darted for my ring. I exhaled slowly, trying to remain calm. If I couldn't prevent Plagg from 'possessing' the ring, then I wouldn't be able to stop Liaza.

I sighed as I held my right hand up. He vanished inside the hidden ring. I blinked when my black suit turned white. I glanced at my costume to see there wasn't much change. Except for my silver cat faced buckle turned gold and the bell silver. I no longer had compartments on my belt.

An explosion of light blue bubbles happened at my right middle finger. A white ring rested there. I stared at it. It still looked like Adrien's miraculous stone but instead of a green paw print, it was the deepest blue I had ever seen. Another explosion of white bubbles happened at my hips. Startling Adrien away.

I stared at white leather dagger sheaths. They were pinned to my leather belt. The pommels, of the daggers, appeared to be an upside down white diamond. The handles were a pale gold while the silver hilts had two curved spikes on them. Just beneath the blade and the other beneath the top spike. The same deep blue paw print lie in the middle of the silver hilt.

Plagg was still laughing. I glared at him. "Fé, your-your," He stumbled over his words from his laughing fit. "Your c-curse is now p-permanent!" I glared at him as my left eye twitched. I did not find it amusing.

"Does that mean he keeps the black suit?" Adrien asked as Plagg nodded.

"The black suit is part of the curse." Plagg frowned, as if he was forgetting something that was important. He snapped his fingers as his eyes glowed. I frowned. Not really wanting to know what it was. "Oh! And his nine lives have been restored since he is with a different cat kwami."

"I'm still sticking to the name of Phantom Cat." I huffed as Plagg snickered then darted into Adrien's ring. With a flash of light green lightening, Cat Noir stood in Adrien's place. I sighed. I still needed to learn about my powers from this Kwami.

I silently hoped that Liaza wasn't like Plagg. When I had him, he was really mischievous and _loved_ getting me into all sorts of trouble. I blinked when Liaza appeared in front of me, the transformation vanishing in a flash of light blue bubbles. I listened carefully as he explained his powers to me. Apparently he was the god of blades. Even the definition of his name was blades.

My abilities remained the same but the power. My power was to slice _anything_ in half with the daggers I had now. Which could turn into swords. The power was an one time use per blade.

Cat Noir started laughing. I glared at him. I didn't know _a thing_ about using a sword. A small smile curled my lips at my predicament. I would just have to get him to teach me.

I froze when a white web appeared on the hole Cat had made. I looked up as a spider themed being dropped from the rafters. She stared at me with a slight frown; she tilted her head, as if she could get a better look at me by not approaching. Her black hair spilling over her shoulders. Bright red streaks patterned here and there.

Her suit was white except for her arms and legs. Her gloves and boots were bright red. They ended in point at elbows and knees. She had a white butterfly mask. A red hourglass rested between her eyes. She had four spider legs behind her back that were not in use, reminding me Arachnid from Transformers Prime. Adrien watched those, not me. . . Not that it stopped me from watching them with him . . . . Just forget I mention that.

She took a step toward me as Cat Noir hissed. He grasped his staff as I rose to my feet. Liaza darted into my ring. I sighed. I was going have to talk to him about the transformations. I wanted to learn how to use the blades first. I was defenseless like this.

My tail slapped the ground as a pinkish butterfly appeared over her mask. She gave a brief nod before she bowed low. "Hello, Phantom Cat and Cat Noir. My name is Arachna." She straightened as a big smile curled her red lips. She held her hands towards us, a string web shot from her palms. "I have orders to corrupt you." Cat yelped when the webbing hit him. Pinning him to the wall. I tried dodging only to have my left leg hit. I hissed and grabbed my dagger, using the diamond blade to slice through the webbing before more was shot my way. My dagger clattered to the ground.

"Now, now." She clicked her tongue before she held her hands together. I stared at her as two butterflies were spun from her web before turning black. A soft growl escaped me as she approached Cat Noir, digging through his pockets and pulling out two akuma butterflies that weren't touched by Ladybug's cleansing light. "There is no need for my prey to escape, is there?" I hissed and struggled as she merged her butterflies with the others. She laughed and guided a butterfly towards Cat Noir.

I didn't know how she escaped Ladybug's cleansing light. Hawkmoth must have had something to do with it. I grit my teeth. Hawkmoth got into everything. Just like spiders.

Cat Noir hissed as he struggled, his tail lashing the ground. He summed cataclysm before he pressed his hand against the webbing and the wall. I watched as they crumbled to dust before he darted through the hole. He briefly glanced at me before I glared at him and mouthing for him to go. He didn't have enough energy to come and rescue me.

Arachna frowned. "Well that is disappointing. I was hoping to have both Cats." She turned her gaze towards me. I glared, a growl bubbling in my chest and rising to my throat. She shook her head and clicked her tongue. My tail lashed back and forth. I longed to grab the other dagger still attached to my left hip. "At least I still have you."

A hiss escaped me as she directed the demon butterfly towards me. "Shall I possess you, or make you a minion?" She murmured as she leaned in, licking her red lips and exposing her spider-like fangs.

I pressed my back against the wall while a hiss escaped me. She released the demon butterflies before trapping them in her web.

I searched the empty streets for Cat Blanc. I had refused to look at Bridgette, knowing that she was in love with Adrien's cousin, and knowing made it hurt even more. Ladybug became worried after seeing me in my depressed state. Félix Agreste was my nephew and Adrien's favorite cousin. His death made me wish I had spent more time with him. He made Adrien happy where I had failed.

I glanced about to see people peeking from their hiding places. The Akuma copies would have remained if a mysteries melody had not played to have all the original's come towards Ladybug and Bridgette who was indeed still in her Ladybug costume.

I whirled around when someone landed behind me. "Cat?" I whispered as he doubled over, his hands on his knees. He was out of breath. It was unusual for a hero like him.

"You need to help Fé." He panted as he looked at me with his neon green eyes. Worry danced like sparks. His tail slowly swayed behind him. His right ear twitched as someone rushed past me. I had to hold onto my hat to prevent it from falling off.

"Cat!" Ladybug exclaimed as she crashed into him after he had straightened. He caught her while he took a few stumbling steps back. Tears streamed down her rosy cheeks. She peppered kisses on his exposed skin before she firmly planted a kiss on his mouth. A flush rose along his face. He looked tempted to return the kiss but I knew he had things he needed to talk about.

"Hello M'lady." Cat Noir murmured as Ladybug buried her face in the crook of his shoulder. She refused to leave him. "We need to rescue Fé." He said softly as Ladybug pulled away from him. She stared at him.

"What happened to him?"

"An akuma has taken control of him." I stared at him.

"But I thought he had been killed?" Ladybug immediately stared at me before looking a Bridgette as she came closer, her long ribbons trailing behind her.

"Have I found the other kitty?" A voice purred. I snapped my attention towards the sound. A woman with rich black hair and red streaks walked in the air. She hummed as thick and white like ropes shot from her hands. Cat hissed as he dodged it, dragging his Lady with him. The strings landed in a heap beside me, they appeared to look like a spider's web.

"Don't get caught in her webs!" Cat hissed

"Webs?" Bridgette repeated as the woman seemed to pause. The four creamy white legs on her back stretched, as if reaching for something above her.

"There are two Ladybugs?" She question as she stared at Bridgette and Ladybug. "What do you call yourself? Ladybug or Ribbons?" Her four spider-like legs grasped something above her, pulling herself up before she shot another line. She placed her red heeled boots on the clear material. Bridgette snorted in offense.

"What have you done with Phantom Cat, Arachna?" Cat demand as a smile curled her red lips.

"You mean him?" She pulled her hands out before her. Her fingers and hands danced but no one appeared.

"Are you talking about me?" Félix's suave voice purred behind the group. I spun around to see he sat in the air, perched like a cat. The tip of his tail twitched while Bridgette groaned.

He had white legs behind his back, black V's ending at the joints of the legs and his arms; even his lips were black. He even had a fading black hourglass in between his eyes. It almost looked like it was dropping sand into the bottom half, as if it was timer of some sort.

"Why it is always the Black Cats that end up siding with the Akuma?" Bridgette grumbled. He was perched on the invisible spider's web Arachna was walking on before. I blinked, seeing the strings attached to him. Laughter escaped her as Cat hissed. She moved her fingers, like the demon in InuYasha I had caught Adrien watching once.

Phantom Cat stood and cartwheeled off the web, landing on the ground as Arachna hummed to herself. She sat down, her gaze burning into Cat Noir. She quickly turned her attention to Phantom Cat when Ladybug dodged his attack.

I slinked into the shadows, waiting to see what would happen; I had a feeling that I would be needed later. A net of webbing escaped Arachna's palms, pinning the two ladybugs down before webbing layered over them. Ladybug hissed as she struggled, getting more tangled within. Arachna hummed as a butterfly appeared over her face.

"Ah! Hawkmoth!" She cooed. "Just the insect I needed to talk to. There are two Ladybugs." Silence ensued as her gaze settled on a random citizen running for cover. "Yeah, I know that. But what do I do? Grab them both or go for the one that is around the city more?" She directed her hand towards the civilian, the web obeying her command as she pulled her arm to herself, dragging the caught victim towards her. A sigh escaped her. "Fine, since you're not giving me a straight answer. I'll go for both. Yes! Of course I'll take care of the traitorous feline!" She snarled as the man stared at her with frightened eyes. The butterfly vanished while she grasped his chin. She kissed him hard on the nose. He screamed as the lipstick darkened then melted into his skin. His lips turning dark red.

I watched with muted horror as four black legs sprouted from in between his shoulder blades. His suit took on a similar appearance to hers but white was black and blood red was dark red. He dropped to the ground. A dark smile curling his face. He didn't leave her side after that.

Arachna lifted her head, her gaze zeroing in on Cat Noir. He bounded away when she shot her webbing towards him. He hissed, spinning his silver staff. He darted forward when Bridgette snapped at him. Reminding him that once caught in a spider's web, you were trapped.

Cat Froze and backed away as Arachna frowned. She rose to her feet as the one male spider hissed, turning to face Cat Noir. I could hear Ladybug as she called for lucky charm. Arachna stood, holding her hands before her as she moved them. Phantom Cat jerked into action, chasing his young cousin. Furry crossed his face as he glared at . . . Arachna?

The hour glass on his mask become even whiter as he jerked back, fighting the control the akuma had over him. He grit his teeth as he shook his head, his hand trembling while he reached for the blades strapped to his waist. He growled when Arachna yanked on the invisible strings. He hissed through his gritted teeth. I stared in surprise as his white costume faded, a white streak darting towards Cat Noir. The blades strapped to his waist vanished. _Did he procure a new kwami somehow?_

Phantom Cat's suit flip flopped. What was white now is black and what was black now was white. Arachna frowned before jerked on the strings once more. Phantom hissed as he charged towards Cat Noir. I wanted to dive into battle but something held me back. _It is not time yet._

I stared in surprise as the white streak turned into a kwami. He stared at his charge helplessly while Cat blocked his attack with his staff. Arachna hummed to herself, content with watching the two cats fight. I growled softly, irritated that she was using one to fight the other.

She frowned as Cat Noir danced away from Phantom Cat, leading him away from the two ladies entangled in the white sticky substance. Arachna aimed her hand towards the Black Cat, trapping him against the building he was in front of. A startled yelp escaped him. Phantom Cat approached, flexing his claws. "Eyes of the stars!" I cried and darted forward, my heart hammering in my chest.

I froze as everything happened around me. I could see what was going to happen and what needed to be done. I darted forward. Springing to the side as a string of webbing landed. I pushed Phantom Cat and quickly danced away from his swipe. Archna looked startled as my blade easily sliced through the webbing holding Cat Noir.

I ducked as a thick rope of webbing zipped over me, hitting Phantom Cat and pinning him to the street. He did not look very happy but seemed content to stay there. I could feel the eyes of the other heroes burning into me as I whirled around, my feathered printed cloak swirled around my legs as I darted for the Ladies. Using my rapier to block the black spider that was reaching for Marinette's earrings. He looked stunned as I ground my teeth.

I was not going to let them win today. Ladybug stared at me in surprise. I ducked once more. I sliced through the webbing pinning them down, grabbing the container of cooking oil and pouring it over them as I whipped my blade out, slicing the nails off the black spider that was reaching for me. He back away in surprise as I turned my attention to Archna. I did not have much time left.

I dropped the can as I darted for her. Cat Noir slinking towards her. I halted when Phantom Cat appeared behind her. His spider legs and hands held out like something from a horror film. Hot anger burned in his hardened sapphire eyes. He grabbed her as a startled scream escaped her. Entangling herself in her own web. Phantom Cat snatched her silver charm bracelet off her wrist before his spider legs grasped the webbing above him, yanking him away from her.

I held my blade out before chucking it at the spider-man darting forward to help his mistress. My blade went through his foot. A cry of pain escaped him as he stopped, glaring at me as Phantom Cat snapped the bracelet in half.

I whirled around, wondering who set the older cat free. I blinked in time to see a man with white hair shrink. He turned into the White Kwami I had seen earlier. A flash of white catches my attention. I whirl around and my heart nearly stops. Plagg is staring in horror as Cat Blanc grasped the freed butterfly. He had two other butterflies in his other hand.

Arachna freed herself from her prison of webbing. She glared at all the heroes as Ladybug's yo-yo zipped towards Cat Blanc.


	19. Chapter 18: Arachna

"I can't believe I have to start over in claiming this body." A hiss escapes Cat Blanc as I whirled my yo-yo. His glare directed towards me and Bridgette before turning towards his cousin then the white Kwami. "I can't believe you pushed me out of the way every time _I_ surfaced." That was the akuma speaking. I grit my teeth. So there had been a battle of two beings within him.

A startled yelp escaped him when I yanked on the string of my weapon. I grit my teeth, fighting the tears that threatened to spill over. _Why does everything happen to him? I know it is because he is cursed with bad luck, but why?_ Cat Blanc released the butterflies as he stumbled onto the ground, fighting the pull of the yo-yo.

Arachna quickly catches her butterfly before slipping away. Bleu Royale darted after the other two butterflies as I flipped open my yo-yo. Bridgette wrapped her arms around the white cat, trapping his arms by his side. A vicious snarl escaped him as he struggled to get away. I currently didn't care that Phantom Cat was slipping away.

"I thought I had gotten rid of you." The voice of a kwami spat. I jerked my attention towards the white kwami with a glare as he shrinks away from Bleu Royale. His gaze holding bloody murder. I turned my attention to the white cat scowling at him. His tail lashed back and forth. I took a deep breath before holding the yo-yo against his chest.

I flinched when his tortured scream filled the air. I grit my teeth and held my yo-yo over his heart. Tears burned tracks down my cheeks. He struggled, trying to get away before he went still, fighting the pain. I didn't like seeing him in pain. I could sense Plagg hovering over me, worry flowing from him.

A soft groan escaped Cat Noir as he slumped in Bridgette's arms. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as she picked him up, holding him bridle style. His mouth opened as black smoke streamed into the sky. I stared at the smoke, never removing my weapon. His white suit faded enough for Plagg to dart into the silver ring.

With a flash of green, Cat Noir laid in Bridgette's arms. The last of the smoke left him. I stared at him with hope and worry. He stirred, his green eyes opening as I squealed in delight. He was still alive.

He stared at me in surprise as hot tears burned down my cheeks. "My lady?" He said in a hoarse voice, wiping away my tears with his clawed finger. Bridgette set him. He stood on his feet for a bit before he began to sway. He gasped as he lost his balance and crashed into me. I wrapped my arms around him before planting a firm kiss on his mouth.

I knew he could use the luck but mostly, I wanted to kiss him. "We need to go after Arachna." Bleu Royale's voice rumbled beside me as I pulled away, leaving Cat Noir panting. I looked at him to see warmth in his gaze. "I do not want Félix to suffer longer than necassery." He then turned his attention to Bridgette. "Thank you for feeding Plagg."

Bridgette shrugged as I released Cat Noir, watching him carefully as he managed to find his footing. "Let's go free my cousin." Cat whispered softy before darting away. Bleu Royale growled softly, muttering under his breath about the boy needing to be more careful. Bleu Royale held the two butterflies towards me before releasing them. I flung my yo-yo towards one while Bridgette got the other with her yo-yo.

I froze when Bleu's miraculous beeped. He sighed before slipping away. A flash of blue light then nothing. My miraculous beeped. I groaned, hurriedly looking around before slipping into the same ally as Bleu Royale.

My transformation wore away. I caught Tikki as she spiraled out of my earring then fell. I opened my pouch and gave her chocolate-chip cookies as Gabriel gave the command for his Kwami after feeding him.

Tikki looked at me with a nod, indicating that she was ready. I froze when I spotted Alya searching the web filled street. I groaned. I was hoping she wouldn't be foolish enough to follow. Even Bleu Royale was glaring at her. I blinked when Bleu Royale slipped in front of me. Alya glanced this way. A squeal escaped her as I gave Tikki the command to transform.

Alya started bombarding him with questions. Bleu Royale whirled around and wrapped his arms around my waist. I blinked as he took to the air. I wasn't expecting him to do that.

He scanned the streets, searching for the akuma as a voice filled the air. It wasn't really hard to find Arachna. She was yelling at Phantom Cat after all for betraying her. They were in a wide dead end ally way. Phantom Cat was sitting on the smooth ground with a scowl. The hour glass on his mask almost completely full. He turned to the spider-woman, hissing for her to shut up. I sighed, searching for where the butterfly could've gone to.

Bleu Royale set me down as I searched for Cat Noir and Bridgette. Cat was perched on a building top, giving the akuma the darkest glare I had ever seen coming from _him_. Bridgette was in the shadows, watching Phantom Cat. She looked like she wanted to run to his side.

I could feel Phantom Cat's gaze burning into me. I froze, waiting for the alarm that we were here. It never came. He just listened to Arachna rant about him. I looked at her. My gaze landed on the white pendant on her chest. It was big enough and I could see something black fluttering inside. She had spun a cage for her akuma.

She fell silent. I grit my teeth and spun my yo-yo. She was glaring at me. Her black spider guard immediately fell down beside her. Bridgette unclasped her yo-yo. Cat Noir clutched his staff. Bleu Royale held two yo-yos.

Laughter escaped the spider akuma as she held her hands towards the sky. "Let's darken the city, shall we? Spiders can't see after all." With a yowl, Cat Noir tackled her. Bridgette launched her yo-yo towards the black spider that was prepared to pounce on the cat. Phantom Cat twitched but refused to do anything.

Arachna's fingers danced and Phantom Cat was jerked into action. He hissed as he tore off Cat Noir from Arachna. Phantom didn't look to happy at obeying her commands.

Surprise flashed through me when a rapier blade flew over Phantom's head, severing the glistening strings attached to him. He blinked before he slinked away into the shadows. Arachna hissed while she turned her attention towards Cat Noir. A startled cry escaped him as she jumped him, sinking her teeth into his shoulder. She released him as he dropped from the web.

A startled cry escaped me as Phantom glared at the akuma. A small white blur zipped forward, snatching the necklace around the akuma's neck. An urgent cry escaped the white spider as she reached for her necklace. The Kwami darted over to Bridgette as I ran to Cat's side. He didn't look too good.

"At least he'll be dead. My venom will take all of his nine lives." A hateful hiss filled her voice as Bridgette threw the spotted vegetable oil container into the air, calling for Miraculous Ladybug. Probably hoping that it would work for her. She yelped when it smacked her on the head.

The akuma looked amused. She turned her attention to me. "At least I know who the real Ladybug is." She lunged for me as Bleu Royale appeared before me suddenly. He smacked Arachna with an aquamarine fan I had not seen before. I didn't wonder long of how he got it. I snatched the yo-yos off his belt as Bridgette tossed me hers and the container.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" I exclaimed, hoping I wasn't too late in saving my dying partner. I threw the spotted container into the air with the yo-yos. They exploded into dozens of Ladybugs. I watched them, hoping that a group of them would fall down and get Cat.

I watched as they surrounded Bridgette and Phantom Cat, returning them to who they were before their transformations. I looked at Cat Noir in time to see a swarm of Ladybug's envelop him.

He inhaled sharply and bolted up right. He blinked and stared at me before raising his gaze. A growl escaped Phantom Cat. I looked at him to see he was wearing his white suit. "Liaza!" He exclaimed.

I turned my attention to Cat Noir. He was staring at someone over my shoulder. I didn't care who, I was just glad to see he was alive. A startled yelp escaped him as I grabbed his bell and yanked him towards me. Not caring about who was watching while I tangled my fingers in his blond hair.

An excited squeal escaped someone from behind me. I jerked away from a stunned Cat and turned around. I groaned. Alya was pointing her phone at us. Laughter escaped Bleu Royale as I sighed. "Bridgette." Phantom Cat gave an exasperated sigh. Alya swung her camera towards him. Bridgette was clinging to him as she planted a wet kiss on his cheek.

Alya stared at Phantom Cat. "Why is your suit white? I thought it was Black." She seemed guarded as she eyed him. I couldn't blame her; the last white cat that was loosed upon the city nearly destroyed it.

"I got new powers." Was Phantom Cat's grouchy response. Nothing more.

"All four heroes in one place. How much more awesome can this get?" She nearly squealed. "But where did the other Ladybug go?"

"She was part of Ladybug's Lucky charm." Bridgette responded as Phantom Cat got to his feet and scaled the building, quickly disappearing from sight. Cat Noir did the same thing.

"Oh."

Bleu Royale's miraculous beeped. I stiffened. I looked at him. Alya's camera focused on him as he zipped towards the sky. A bright flash of blue sparkled a distance away. I grasped my yo-yo. I let the string drag me away from the blogger. I was tired and wanted sleep.

I could hear her calling after me, asking me to wait and wanting me to answer more questions that I felt like right now. I was tired from worry and wanted some rest.


	20. Chapter 19: Hawkmoth

"No, no, no, no!" The purple man exclaimed in frustration, throwing his cane at the window. His anger stirring the butterflies into a frenzy. He had been so close to succeeding.

"At least you don't have to worry about the White Cat consuming your butterflies anymore." A feminine voice sniped irritably. She was getting tired of his tantrums. Hawkmoth whirled around and glared at the fox. She huffed, her fingers tapping on her folded arms. Her orange lips twisted into a scowl.

"That's not the point!" He hissed as she rolled her olive green eyes. "She failed in everything! She had killed Cat Noir! Then she failed!"

"Are you aware he is a kitty cat? He would've just come back to life." Volpina sniffed haughtily, knowing that Archna's venom wouldn't have really taken all nine. The way the cats of miraculous regenerated was like Dr. Who. With each new life, whatever killed them was either healed or expunged from the body.

She turned her gaze towards Hawkmoth. This man was starting to annoy her. He glared at her as she shrugged. "Look if you don't want to know Phantom Cat's identity then by all means, continue your tantrum."  
"Volpina!" He roared angrily, clenching his hands into fists, prepared to take her butterfly before her words sank in. He opened his mouth to say something then fell silent. "Wait, you know who he is?" She nodded as a dark smile curled her face. She played her flute. Hawkmoth flinched once more. He was afraid that she would control him as she had done with Ladybug.

He watched as the illusion of Phantom Cat appeared before him. "Well?" He snapped. "Who is he?" Volpina's sick smile grew.

"He is none other than Félix Agreste." The image shimmered and melted away to reveal the cold blond beneath. "The best part is. We know where he lives." Her tail swished behind her as she played her flute, a sickly sweet melody coming from it as illusions of notes left the instrument.

Félix was a designer and CEO of his own fashion company. He was just as Famous as Gabriel Agreste, some even thought that he was a branch of Agreste designs. Hawkmoth grinned. Now he knew who Bleu Royale was. It was cute how the whole Agreste family was miraculous users. Sinister chuckles escaped him as a plan formed in his head.

Volpina's melody faded. He stared at the illusion of Félix Agreste before a white butterfly flew through him.

He looked out his window, watching the Agreste boys make their way towards the famous bakery with the delicious baked goods. Yes, he knew where he could find both fashion designers. He knew where the young fashion designer lived; no one else really knew where. Hawkmoth didn't know how the young designer did it with his cursed luck.

He also knew where Gabriel lived. He never bothered a visit with them before. Maybe it was time to pay them a visit. He just hoped that they don't move in together. They would be hard to take down at all. A butterfly outlined his face. "Volpina, I have a plan." She hummed in response. "I will let you loose upon the city. Do _whatever_ it takes to get the miraculi I need. You may kill them _all."_

Insane laughter escaped the fox akuma as the butterfly faded. Hawkmoth knew that she had gotten stronger. He just didn't know how. He was excited to see how it would happen.

He watched the window close as he allowed his transformation to fade. He looked at the tired kwami beside him. He grabbed Nooroo and shoved him in his coat pocket, earning a pained cry from the kwami.

Now to pay a visit to the young fashion designer. It had been a while since he last paid him a visit.

* * *

 **Yes, Hawkmoth knows Felix personal. He find out his identity in the next book and his visit is in the next book. ;)**


	21. Chapter 20: Ladybug's Team

I yawned as I went down to the Bakery. It was a Saturday morning. School had been cancelled for the rest of the month because of the events of the past few weeks. It had felt longer than three weeks. I yawned again when I stepped into the shop, prepared to help my parents with what they needed done.

I froze and stared at the sight before me. Bridgette was there, kissing a startled looking Félix. Adrien with a large Cat like smile on his face as he watched his cousin try and push Bridgette away. Even Gabriel Agreste seemed amused with Bridgette's antics. I stared at them. They were all here. All my team mates were here in the shop.

Gabriel held a plate of a half-finished cheesecake slice while Adrien turned his attention to his father. They exchanged a few words. Gabriel looked like he was trying to get know his son. I've never expected to see them all at once.

Except for that one time at Master Fu's place.

I blinked as Alya darted towards me, giving me a hug. She showed me a video she had recorded on her phone. I smiled as she showed me what had happened the past few weeks. But what excited her more than anything was the kiss shared between Cat Noir and Ladybug. I tried my hardest not to laugh while Alya chattered excitedly.

I could feel the knowing stares of my parents. I glanced at them as a supporting smile curled Tom's and Sabine's face. I wondered if they had figured out who I was.

"Hello M'Lady." A voice purred. I couldn't help the large smile that took place. I looked at Adrien; a smile curled his mouth that was a little too much like Cat Noir. He gave a slight bow. Gabriel's gaze burned into me as Bridgette protested very loudly. I looked up at the fashion designer. He gave me a slight nod before turning his attention to Félix, who was trying to escape Bridgette. He approached and assisted Félix, he spoke a few words to the woman that had her turning bright red.

Félix looked grateful as Bridgette gave a slight nod before turning her attention to Félix. She said a few words that had him give a small smile. He planted a quick kiss on her cheek. She blinked; looking stunned before a large smile curled her mouth.

Félix and Gabriel approached us. I stared at Gabe; he was wearing a hat and street clothes. I snickered. I couldn't blame him. If he was trying to blend in, might as wear clothes that will make it so. I looked at Félix, realizing for the first time that he was wearing a white t-shirt with blue jeans and sneakers.

Adrien and I both snickered as Bridgette followed him, a spring in her step. Félix didn't seem to mind when she looped her arm through his right. Sabine approached us.

"Do you guys want to come inside the house?" Mom asked with innocence. She looked at Gabriel. "Tom has a few questions for you." Adrien stared at her before giving a slight nod. Tom guided us inside and pointed to the couches, offering my team a seat. Gabriel talked with my dad. I was curious to what they were saying. Even Félix had joined in on the conversation. Bridgette had remained behind to help Mom with the shop.

Adrien was watching them, a smile curled his face. "What are they talking about?" I asked in a soft whisper. Adrien just smiled as he looked at me from the corner of his eye. His eyes were glowing. I sighed. I needed to get used the cat side effects. The users of the cat, their side effects were more obvious than the users of the ladybug.

"We haven't taken care of all the Akumas. Volpina is still out there." I had forgotten about his bird side effects. One of them was being silent. I usually could tell where he was; because he was not as quiet as the two cats I know of. I looked at Félix as he approached the three of us. He took the seat beside Adrien. Gabriel stared at him, his gaze hardening. I sighed. I was hoping they were past this. Gabriel was still competing with Félix for Adrien's attention. One wouldn't know unless you knew how Adrien got into Félix's care.

Félix didn't care. He was just doing what fathers do, paying attention to their sons. He didn't do too much to the point Adrien felt smothered. He was also trying to get Gabe to give more attention to Adrien. But he was always so awkward about it.

"And she knows how to control people with her illusions." Félix said in a soft voice, pulling my attention back to him. I looked at him surprised.

"How do you know that?"

"I've seen her take control of you when . . ." He fell silent, glancing at Adrien. He was staring at his lap. "I was going to grab you but you seemed to snap out of it before I had the chance to pull you away from the river's edge."

"Ok we get it." Plagg whined, peeking out of Adrien's pocket. Adrien sighed as Félix stared at the black cat.

"You are still cranky." Seher chuckled as he watched the Cat Kwami glare at him. Soft chuckles escaped Tikki as she peered out of her hiding spot. Liaza peered out Félix's pockets nervously. I stifled my chuckles when Félix grabbed him behind the neck, probably holding him by his scruff, pulling him out of his pocket.

"You can go socialize if you want. I won't stop you." He grunted as Liaza glanced at him before zipping towards the plate of treats on the table.

"What do we do about Volpina?"

"There isn't much we can do for now." Félix sighed.

"All we can do is wait for her to come out of hiding." Gabriel murmured. I nodded in agreement.

"Knowing Hawkmoth, he isn't going to be happy." They all looked at me. "I just hope he doesn't send her help."


End file.
